Un choix : être vampire ou mortel
by Tiite-DiiDii
Summary: Isabella Swan peut révolutionner le monde des vampires. Elle est dangereuse pour certains et une bénédiction pour d'autres. .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je m'appelle Bella Wams, j'ai 18 ans, brune, d'un mètre soixante. Tout le model d'une fille banale, en apparence… Je suis orpheline depuis mes 15 ans, et je vis par mes propres moyens. Mes parents sont décédés par ma faute.

On était en plein hiver, je rentrais du collège. Il faisait déjà nuit, et, pour rentrer chez moi, il était nécessaire de passer par une ruelle faiblement éclairée. Je m'y étais engagé tout en pressant le pas. Une main froide m'agrippa et me plaqua contre un mur. J'étais pétrifiée. C'était à ce moment là que je vis le visage de mon agresseur. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que moi, la lumière éclairait son visage, faisant ressortir ces yeux rouges sang. Il approcha sa tête de mon cou et ce fut un déclic ! Je me débattis essayant de le repousser. Mes mains tremblantes se posèrent instinctivement sur son torse. J'étais terrifiée, la pression sur mes épaules se relâcha d'un coup ! Il s'écroula haletant. Après un moment où tout mon corps entier resta pétrifié par la peur, je saisie l'opportunité et m'enfuis. Arrivée chez moi, je me précipitais dans ma chambre, cette histoire devait rester secrète.

Le lendemain, à la fin de la journée je pris un autre chemin sait on jamais ! Passant le portail de ma maison, je vi la porte d'entrée entre-ouverte ! Je l'ouvris entièrement et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Mes parents étaient allongés sur le sol, pâles comme la mort. Trois hommes se tenaient en face de moi droit comme des « i » me fixant. L'un m'emprisonna dans ces bras, il était impossible qu'il ait bougé aussi vite. Un autre avec les mêmes yeux rouges que l'homme de la veille, s'approcha de mon visage en m'examinant. Pendant que le dernier s'occupait des corps de mes parents. Je lui hurlai de ne pas les toucher. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et une fois de plus mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur le bras qui me tenait. Le même phénomène se produisit. Il s'écroula, criant de douleur. L'homme en face de moi s'approchait dangereusement. J'essayais de le repousser et il tomba à terre, se tenant la poitrine.

Je courus le plus vite possible sortant de chez moi. Le dernier meurtriers encore debout me cria :

« Nous te retrouveront et tu le regretteras » C'est comme si la voix émanait d'un endroit très proche de moi. Je me mis à courir encore plus vite, mettant le plus de distance possible entre moi et la maison qui m'avais vu grandir jusqu'à cette instant.

Depuis ce jour, des dizaines de ces monstres me recherchent, subissant à chaque fois le même traitement que les précédents. Mais je compris bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ce sont des vampires ! Comment j'ai deviné ? Leur force, leur vitesse, leurs yeux, tout était invraisemblable ! Je me suis renseignée dès que j'ai pu sur internet. Le mot vampire ressortait de la plupart de mes recherches. De plus, il y a 2 ans d'autres hommes inhumains me l'ont confirmé sans le savoir, quand je surpris l'une de leurs conversations.

« Cette simple humaine ne pourra pas nous échapper indéfiniment » Grogna l'un des hommes.

« Comment peut-elle nous blesser ? Nous, Des immortels ! » Demanda le deuxième en s'énervant.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je les ai semés, voyageant de villes en villes, avec l'argent que m'avaient laissé mes parents sur mon compte. Ces derniers avaient une maison inhabitée à Forks. C'est là que je vais m'installer ! Mais pour l'instant la première chose à faire, est de brouiller les pistes. Cela fait, je pourrais recommencer une nouvelle vie le plus normalement possible.

J'ai réussi à changer de nom, passant d'Isabella Mcgruder Swan à Bella Wams. Maintenant, il faut que je me fonde dans la masse. Dans une semaine je rentre au lycée en plain mois de mars. Trois ans sans apprentissage vont être dure à rattraper, mais j'y arriverai, j'apprends vite. Allez Bella, une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi ! Il suffit que je trouve un boulot en plus des cours, que je rattrape mon retard et tout se passera pour le mieux ! Enfin… j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Silence…

J'ouvre la porte. Il règne un profond silence et seul le bruit de mes pas raisonne donc dans toute la pièce. Je continue d'avancer vers le salon. Mes parents sont allongés sur le sol comme morts. Brusquement ils ouvrent les yeux simultanément, se lèvent et se dirigent vers moi.

« Tout est de ta faute ! » Cri mon père.

« Tu es pire que ces monstres. » Me dit ma mère.

« La seule personne qui aurait due mourir, c'est toi ! » S'exclament-ils. Un cri strident retentit.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il est 6h30. Et au point ou j'en suis autant me préparer pour ma 1ere journée au lycée. Ce cauchemar me hante toutes les nuits et ce que disent mes parents est bien la vérité. Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Je prends une douche froide pour me changer les idées, mes larmes coulent se fondant avec l'eau qui coule sur mon visage. Je sors frigorifiée et m'enroule dans une serviette. La glace est juste en face de moi. Mon image me dégoute. Je dénoue mes cheveux et je enfile d'un jean noir taille basse ainsi que d'un pull over blanc. Je passe mes converses et ma veste. Je me lave les dents et je sors enfin de chez moi. J'attends patiemment le bus.

Une demi heure plus tard, je me retrouve devant le bâtiment et je me dirige vers l'accueil.

« Bonjours, je suis Bella wams, je me suis inscrite la semaine dernière. »

« Oh ! Oui, attendez… ha ! Voila votre emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée.»

« Merci, bonne journée. »

« Merci à vous aussi. » Premier cours, maths, salle 310. Arrivé à destination, je me présente à la classe et m'assoie à la seule place qui me reste, à coté d'une fille jeune fille pas très grande aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux marron souriant à pleines dents.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Bella. »

« Et moi Alicia, si tu as besoin d'aide pour les cours, je suis là. Tu viens d'où ? »

« Heu… de Phœnix, la température de là bas change d'ici. » Je lui ai menti dès le premier jour, enfin pas totalement j'étais bien à phœnix, il y a 3 ans. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je viens d'un peu partout et de nulle part en même temps, passant par des endroits inconnus et saugrenus essayant de fuire des tueurs acharnés

« C'est sûr, mais tu ne seras pas dépaysée, il va faire beau un certain temps ! C'est rare donc profite. Si tu veux je te ferai visiter le bâtiment après les cours »

« oui avec plaisir tu me diras qui est infréquentables en passant » Lui dis-je en rigolant. Elle me suivit dans mon rire et s'exclame:

« Oh ! Tu ne seras pas dessue, tu vas même être surprise des cas sociaux dont regorge le lycée » Je lui souri en sortant mes affaires. Le professeur commençait à nous lancer des regards réprobateurs.

Les cours se passèrent tranquillement. Me remettre dans le bain des études ne fut pas une mince affaires, mais grâce a Alicia et Elena je m'en suis sortir sans trop de bobos. Elena, est une fille un peu plus grande qu'Alicia plutôt extravertie, aux cheveux courts châtain et aux magnifiques yeux verts. C'est une amie proche de celle-ci. Mon emploie du temps n'était pas très chargé, la plupart du temps j'avais mon après-midi de libre sauf le mardi et le jeudi où je commençais à midi et finissais à 17 heures. Je viens d'arriver à la cafeteria avec les filles.

« Bon, tu vois la bande au fond à droite ? Ce sont des personnes à ne surtout pas approcher ! Les garçons te regarderont comme si tu n'étais qu'un bout de viande et les filles parleront sur ton dos. » M'explique Alicia.

« Ceux à gauche, ce sont les intellos, ils ne vivent bien qu'avec des livres dans les mains. » Continue Elena.

« Les filles aves des uniformes, tu as dû le deviner, ce sont les pom-pom girls. Trop superficielles pour toi » Cracha Alicia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alicia ne mord pas ! Son ex meilleure amie lui a planté un couteau dans le dos pour devenir une pom-pom girls. Depuis elle leurs voue une haine féroce. Bon et pour finir les sportifs, des mecs super canons comme tu peux le constater mais rien dans la cervelle ! »

« Et a qui est la table du fond ? »Je demande.

« Oh ! C'est la table des Cullen. Quand il fait beau ils partent en famille faire du camping. Tu peux toujours essayer de leur parler mais pas sûr qu'ils daignent te répondre. Ils vivent en famille même s'ils ne sont pas liés par le sang. Leur père, Carlisle, est un médecin et avec sa femme ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Ils les ont donc adopté tous les 5. » M'explique Ali.

« Mais être frères ne les dérangent pas pour être en couple. Alice une petite brune aux cheveux en désordre sort avec jasper un gars très réservé blond d'une tête de plus qu'elle. Rosalie est une magnifique blonde élancée elle sort avec Emmett un grand brun adorant le sport. Et enfin, Edward, aux cheveux cuivrés même taille que jasper c'est le seul célibataire du groupe. » Répond Elena.

« Tu ne seras jamais aussi bien qu'avec nous deux. On est vraiment les meilleures. » Réplique Alicia en rigolant.

« Oh oui ! Tu ne trouveras pas meilleure compagnie. Tu devrais te sentir honorée. » S'exclame la jeune fille avec un immense sourire innocent. A ce moment là un fou rire nous pris. Les élèves aux autres tables nous regardaient de haut, mais cela nous était égal. Les 2 semaines de beau temps se déroulèrent entre fou rire, aide pour les cours, sorties en ville. Je me sentais revivre avec ces 2 perles rares, j'oubliais tout mon passé et je profitais de ces moments de bonheur. Mais je malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous tomber dessus…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

P.O.V extérieur.

La jeune fille se débattait dans ses draps, suant à grosses gouttes, criant à gorge déployée et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Un cri plus fort que les autres retentit.

P.O.V Bella.

Je me réveille une fois de plus en sursaut me retrouvant assise sur mon lit, mes joues mouillées des larmes versées précédemment. Ce cauchemar ne me quittera donc jamais ? C'est ma punition pour avoir pris la vie de mes parents.

Je pris une douche aussi froide que possible. Mes gestes sont devenus habituels. Je prends mon sac et je me dirige vers le bus. Alicia et Elena m'attendent avec un grand sourire. On se fait la bise et on se dirige vers notre cours de philosophie.

« Les Cullen sont enfin de retour. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien partir en camping quand il fait beau… C'est injuste ! » Boude Alicia.

« Arrêtes tes chichis ! Tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? » Je lui demande.

« Oh ! Laisses-la bouder ! Ça lui fera les pieds ! » Ironise Elena. La cloche sonne.

« Merde, on va être en retard. Vite ! » Dit Alicia en courant.

« On aurait peut-être dû lui dire que la salle est dans l'autre sens. » Je lui explique en riant.

« Elle s'en rendra bien compte un jour. »Pouffe Elena. Deux secondes plus tars une tornade brune nous passe devant.

«Tu vois ! » S'exclame Elena, un sourire au coin des lèvres…

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans interruptions quelconques.

« Bella, tu viens on va manger ! » Marmonne Elena en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

« J'arrive ! Je vous rejoins, je dois voir le prof, il y a un exercice que je n'ai pas compris » J'explique.

« Ok, à toutes ma belle ! » crie Alicia.

L'explication du professeur terminée, je me dirige enfin vers la cafeteria. J'espère qu'il y a des frites aujourd'hui ! J'ai une faim de loup. Je prends mon plateau et me sert une entrée, un plat sans frites, malheureusement, et un dessert. Je vois les filles me faire des grands gestes pour venir les rejoindre. Je vais vers elles, quand mes yeux tombent sur la table du fond où les Cullen sont installés. Attend ! Je les regarde une deuxième fois plus attentivement.

« Vampires ! » Je murmure, lâchant mon plateau.

P.O.V Edward.

La partie de chasse fut un véritable festin. Je ris quand j'entends une pensée D'Emmett. Il m'en veut toujours de lui avoir volé le seul ours de la forêt. J'entends la porte d'entrée de la cafeteria s'ouvrir, laissant filtrer une odeur exquise. Le vampire en moi se réveille. Mes frères me regardent. Emmett pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour me retenir, au cas où je partirais au quart de tour. Emmett, étant beaucoup plus fort que moi, il était le seul à pouvoir m'empêcher de bouger.

Je me calme petit à petit, regardant enfin à qui appartient cette odeur délicieuse. Je comprends mieux, pourquoi son odeur m'attirait. Cette jeune fille est une vraie beauté. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées ! Ce n'est pas normal.

Elle nous regarde, puis détourne les yeux. Elle s'avance vers, je pense, ses amies. On la voit s'arrêter et tous les muscles de son corps se tendent. Elle nous fixe apeurée. Un bruit retentit, agressant mes oreilles sensibles de vampires. Son plateau est à terre, la nourriture éparpillée sur le sol.

« Vampires ! » Ce mot et murmuré par la jeune créature, tout en nous regardant. Elle prend la fuite.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? » Demande Emmett.

« Elle connait notre existence. Il faut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne mette en danger notre famille ! » S'exclame hargneusement Rosalie.

« J'adore ses vêtements ! Faudra qu'elle me dise où elle les achète » Répond Alice joyeusement.

« ALICE ! » S'écrient mes frères.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées, son sang m'attire et elle connait notre existence » sans ajouter sa beauté.

« Il va falloir la questionner ! » Nous nous levons d'un seul bloc et prenons le même chemin qu'a emprunté ma belle inconnue.

P.O.V Elena.

Alicia se prend la tête dans les mains tout en sanglotant.

« On aurait dû la prévenir, elle va nous détester. » Pleure-t-elle.

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ma puce » je m'exclame en consolant Ali.

« Mais si ! Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment quand elle se rendra compte qu'on lui a menti ces deux dernières semaines ? » Pleure de plus belle la jeune brune.

« Pleure pas Ali ! Allez viens, il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demande Alicia, séchant ses larmes au passage.

« Comme prendre la fuite »

« Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là » S'exclame la jeune adolescente en se précipitant vers la sortie, je la suivi dans son empressement.

P.O.V Edward.

On la retrouve enfin. Elle s'est arrêtée de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait couru presque 5 km sans s'arrêter. Une simple humaine n'aurait pas pu faire cela. Elle vient de nous repérer. La haine et la peur se lient sur son visage. A chaque pas que nous faisons vers elle, elle, recule de deux.

Je lui attrape le bras à vitesse vampirique, mais soudain au moment où cette brune me touche la main qui la retenait, une douleur fulgurante se propage dans tout mon corps. Je me sens faiblir, comme si toute force avait déserté mon corps. Je vois Alice se précipiter vers moi, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me pousser j'entends un battement. Ce son, je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis plus d'un siècle. Mon cœur bat une demi-seconde car Alice m'extirpe de la main de l'humaine.

Je vois Emmett la prendre dans ses bras.

« Non Emmett ! » je cri. Trop tard, il s'écroule déjà sous la douleur.

« Ne m'approchez pas sales monstres ! » Crache la créature.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu nous traites de monstres mais tu t'es déjà lié d'amitié avec des demi-monstres » réplique Rosalie avec colère, en soutenant Emmett.

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? » Demande-t-elle paniquée.

« Alicia et Elena ! » Explique Emmett.

« Emmett, Rosalie arrêtez ! » Crie Alice.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » je la vois pleurer et partir en courant plus vite qu'un simple humain ne le pourrait, mais encore loin du niveau vampirique. Jasper se prépare déjà à aller la rattraper quand je lui dis en le retenant :

« Non laissons la ! Nous aurons des réponses plus tard. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

P.O.V Alicia.

« Elena ! Ça fait une semaine ! Et elle est introuvable, même ces imbéciles de vampires n'y arrivent pas ! » Lui dis-je inquiète.

« Ali, arrête de t'inquiéter elle reviendra bien un jour »

« ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Ses ennemis sont ici, celles qu'elle croyait ses amies lui ont menti… »

Comme tu dis nous sommes ses amies. Elle reviendra »

« Bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'on est des demi-monstres » je lui réponds en criant.

« Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est celle de ces satanés Cullen ! » Crache Elena. Un toussotement se fait entendre. Les Cullen nous regardent, visiblement contrariés par notre conversation.

« Quelle idée de s'être lié d'amitié avec cette humaine ! » Réplique Rosalie.

« Cette humaine, comme tu dis est bien plus importante que tu ne le crois ! » Je lui réponds haineusement.

« Bon, écoute moi bien, ma petite brune, ici tu es dans une maison remplie de vampires qui peuvent te détruire en un instant, alors tu nous parles poliment ! » me dit la blondasse.

« Et alors ? Moi je peux vous démembrer en un regard alors… »

« Bon Ali ça suffit maintenant ! Ce n'est pas en nous les mettant à dos qu'on retrouvera Bella » Me coupe Eli. Avec la blondasse, on s'échange un dernier regard venimeux, puis elle se détourne.

P.O.V Elena.

Elles ne changeront jamais ces deux là ! Cela fait plus de cinq ans que l'on côtoie les Cullen, et elles se font toujours autant la guerre ! En réalité c'est un jeu entre-elles, elles s'adorent.

La porte d'entrée claque. Un homme entre dans la pièce, mais ce qui attire mon attention c'est le corps qu'il tient.

« Bella ! » Je me précipite vers elle.

« Que lui est-il arrivée ? » Panique Alicia.

« Bonjour ! Oui je vais bien, mon nom et Artémis, merci de me le demander. » Pour la première fois je regarde la personne qui m'a ramené ma Bella. C'est un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'environ 1m80. Il a les cheveux châtains or, ses yeux sont de la même couleur que ceux des Cullen. Un vampire de plus, mais celui-là est beau comme un dieu ! Son prénom sonne tellement bien et sa voix rauque est envoutante.

Sa réplique terminée on se présente tous et il dépose enfin ma petite chérie sur le canapé puis se dirige vers moi.

« Si j'avais su qu'il existait une telle beauté dans cette maison je serai venu bien plus tôt ! » Me chuchote Artémis avec un sourire enjôleur. S'il croit me faire craquer avec des phrases toutes faites, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

« Et moi si j'avais su qu'un dragueur de bas étages arrivait aujourd'hui, je serai restée chez moi. » Artémis sourie a pleine dent pendant que la famille Cullen et Alicia éclatent de rire.

« J'aime les femmes avec du caractère. » Rétorque-t-il avec un regard troublant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à son sourire ravageur.

« Bon que s'est-il passé avec Bella ? » Demande ma meilleure amie coupant court à mes films intérieurs naissants.

« Ça remonte à 3 jours.

Je sortais d'un pub de port Angeles. J'adore danser. Il devait être vers les 3 heures du matin. Je flânais depuis une petite heure dans les rues. Quand, je vis une jeune fille brune courir dans ma direction. Je la reconnue aussitôt. C'était l'humaine recherchée par les rois de Voltera. Elle était poursuivit par des vampires. Ils étaient affaibli mais surtout très en colère. Il fallait que je lui vienne en aide. Quand elle me vit, elle voulu changer de direction, mais je lui ai attrapé le bras tout en sachant qu'il fallait que je me dépêche avant qu'elle ne me neutralise. Je la paralysai grâce à mon pouvoir. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, je la rattrapai de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Je la pris dans mes bras et je me suis mis à courir. J'ai bien dû courir une bonne journée pour semer les vampires, les envoyant sur une autre piste.

Je l'ai déposé au sol dans une forêt. Abandonnant mon emprise sur elle et je me suis éloigné de 2 pas. On ne sait jamais, elle aurait pu vouloir se venger. Contre toute attente, Bella me remercia de l'avoir sauvée et me demanda les raison qui m'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte. Je lui expliquai que beaucoup de vampires n'étaient pas contre elle, au contraire, et que j'en faisais parti. Elle s'approcha de moi, me pris dans ses bras et je me tordis de douleur. Elle me menaça en me soufflant que si je la paralysais à nouveau, Elle ne se gênerait pas pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Enfin bref, ce matin on s'est fait attaquer par deux vampires. L'un s'est précipité sur nous, et pour la protéger j'ai dû la pousser. Je n'avais pas calculé ma force. Sa tête s'est malencontreusement cognée contre un arbre. Ça va, rien de grave ! » Je rajoute devant le regard menaçant d 'Elena.

« Je les ai neutralisés puis j'ai suivi l'odeur de ses vêtements qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. »

« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir ramené. » Lui dis-je sincèrement en le serrant dans mes bras.

« J'exécuterai le moindre de tes désirs pour recevoir plus qu'une simple embrassade de ta part ma belle. » Dit cet imbécile. Je ne réponds rien et me décolle de lui. Je regarde les Cullen, mais mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Alice dont le regard est perdu dans le vide. Elle est en train d'avoir une vision. Elle revient enfin parmi nous. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Edward sourire à pleines dents.

« Elle va bientôt se réveiller. On va pourvoir lui parler. » Raconte Alice.

« Et c'est ça qui te rend joyeuse. » Demande Alicia.

« Non ! On va faire les magasins avec Bella samedi prochain, ce n'est pas super ? » Demande le petit lutin.

« Alice ! » s'exclamons tous en même temps en rigolant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

P.O.V Bella.

Oh ! Ma tête ! Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Il me semble que j'étais avec Artémis et que l'on s'est fais attaquer. Après, c'est le trou noir. Je sui couchée sur quelque chose de dur… Où est mon lit ? J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je ne reconnais pas ce-lieu. Les murs son d'un blanc tellement éclatant qu'ils m'agressent les yeux. J'essaye de m'assoir, la tête me tourne. Je suis sur un canapé aussi blanc que les murs qui m'entourent. Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je mise ?

Je regarde autour de moi, des yeux noirs me fixent. Mon regard s'accroche à ces derniers. Je détourne enfin mon regard du sien et je l'observe de haut en bas. Je tombe du canapé en reconnaissant Edward à en juger par sa couleur de cheveux et a son apparence. Je me masse le bas du dos. Le sol n'est pas vraiment un bon amortisseur. Un rire gras résonne dans mes oreilles. Je me retourne et je lance un regard noir à la personne qui ose se moquer.

«Dis donc Edward tu m'avais pas dit que ton charme en faisait tomber plus d'une. » Pouffe la montagne de muscle en face de moi que je présume être Emmett. Je détaille plus précisément la salle. Toute la famille Cullen est là. Je ne me sens pas rassurée, mais vraiment pas. Je regarde aux alentours et vois près de la fenêtre Artémis et Elena qui se chamaillent, Alicia les regarde en souriant. Puis toutes les deux se retournent me regardant et se dirigent vers moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je contourne le canapé.

À vitesse vampirique, Artémis se positionne en face de moi pour m'empêcher de partir. Avant de me précipiter dans ses bras, je vois le regard de mes amies s'éteindre. Je sais que je les ai blessées, mais elles m'ont menti. Les bras d'Artémis sont réconfortants. C'est peut-être un vampire, mais ces 3 derniers jours avec lui m'on fait changer de vision vis-à-vis d'eux. C'est un peu le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. « Edward, arrête tu vas me rendre fou ! Calme-toi et refoule tes sentiments. » Réplique, je crois, Jasper, mal en point.

P.O.V Edward.

Arfg ! Mais que fait-elle dans les bras de ce tombeur de pacotille ? Il est autant vampire que nous, alors pourquoi lui ? Arfg !

« Edward, tu devrais aller chasser tu es affamé. Tu vas sauter sur Bella si ça continu. » Pense Carlisle. Je sors de ma maison en claquant la porte

P.O.V Artémis.

« Jaloux ! » je murmure. J'entends un grognement de l'extérieur. Je rigole intérieurement. Pour le moment, il faut que je m'occupe de ma petite puce Bella. Elle est apeurée, je la sens se tendre aux moindres bruits. Je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle elle me laisse l'approcher, mais je me suis attaché à elle. Je la protègerai au péril de ma vie. Je n'oublie pas ma petite Elena. Elle est magnifique et je la veux dans ma vie de vampire. Je me battrai pour l'avoir.

P.O.V Bella.

Je me détache d'Artémis en lui souriant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers mes meilleures amies. Leurs visages reflètent la surprise, mais je continue à avancer et les serre dans mes bras.

« Vous m'avez manqué ! Mais il faut qu'on parle. » Dis-je.

« Oui, on te doit des explications. » lâche Alicia.

« Je pense que pour le moment notre jeune amie à faim. » explique Esmé. Trahi par mon ventre. Elle me sourit, son visage est doux et je la trouve très maternelle avec des inconnus. Elle part dans la cuisine et revient avec de sandwichs que je m'empresse d'engloutir. Je les termine assez vite et j'attends les explications de mon amie.

« Bon, d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir caché la vérité, mais si tu avais su tu ne te serais pas approchée de moi ! Par où commencer ? Je… Nous… Heu… Elena ! » Bégaie Alicia.

« Alicia et moi sommes demi sœurs. Nous avons le même père. C'est un vampire et il a un faible pour les humaines, ils les violent. Nos mères sont passées par là. » S'explique Elena tristement.

« Elles sont tombées enceintes et sont mortes à notre naissance. J'ai dix ans, mais je grandi physiquement et mentalement à vitesse grand V. » Continue Ali.

« Et moi 13 ans, Alicia et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a 7 ans dans la forêt près d'ici. On était orphelines et n'avions pas de logement. Depuis on est restées ensembles, et on s'est débrouillées seules, se soutenant l'une et l'autre. Puis 2 ans plus tard on a rencontré les Cullen. » Ajoute Elena.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes, alors ? » Je leur demande.

« Des demi- vampires. On dort comme toi, sauf que seulement quelques heures nous suffisent pour nous reposer. On pleure, on rougit, on respire et notre cœur bat. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, on mange aussi bien de la nourriture humaine que du sang animal. » Répond Alicia.

« On a aussi des particularités vampiriques. On court certes moins vite qu'eux, mais assez pour que l'œil humain ne puisse pas nous voir. Pareil pour la force, on ne battra pas un vampire aux bras de fer, mais même le plus fort des humains ne nous arrive pas à la cheville. » Ajoute Eli.

« Et enfin, nous avons des pouvoirs, comme Edward pour sa télépathie, Alice pour son don de médium et Jasper pour son don d'empathie. Moi je fais de la télékinésie et Elena peut disparaitre, se rendre invisible. » Finit Ali.

Houlà ! Trop d'information ! Je souris a mes petites chéries et je les serre dans mes bras, m'excusant de mon comportement.

« Intéressant, tu peux disparaitre ? Tu ne me feras pas ça quand on fera l'amour, hein, ma chérie ! » Demande Artémis à Elena.

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à m'avoir dans ton lit ! Pour le moment je préfère me taper un loup-garou qu'un vampire qui n'a rien entre les jambes. » Artémis n'est plus très fière après le réplique d'Elena. Emmett et moi explosons de rire. Mais je m'arrête d'un coup.

« Loup-garou ! » je crois avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment là. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'est Edward me rattraper avant que je m'étale sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Bon, alors si j'ai bien compris, en plus des vampires il existe des loups-garous, et ils veulent détruire les vampires. Cependant, vous, la famille Cullen, avez une sorte de traité de paix, parce que vous êtes végétariens. C'est ça ? » Je demande au bout d'une heure d'explications après mon réveil.

« Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi cette simple humaine est si importante ! » Séclare avec rage la blonde qui, je suppose, est Rosalie.

« Nous ne pouvons rien dire, Il est encore trop tôt ! » S'exclament à l'unisson Elena et Artémis.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici. C'est un danger. Avec son odeur elle va attirer tous les vampires à la ronde. Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour nous ? On pourrait très bien la leur livrer ! » Crache Rose.

« Écoute moi blondasse décolorée ! Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré. Que tu sois ou non un vampire, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Tu me parles sur un autre ton, tu n'es en aucun cas supérieure à moi ! Essaye de me livrer et tu verras ce qui t'arriveras. Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de tester mon pouvoir, et je me ferai un plaisirs de l'utiliser sur toi. Ça te remettras peut être les idées en place. »

« Ha haha ! Tu es la deuxième après Alicia à ne pas te laisser faire par ma Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas elle aboie mais ne mord pas. Enfin tout dépend du contexte. » Dit Emmett avec un air coquin.

« Emmett, arrête un peu ! Désolé Bella tu es dans notre maison depuis une journée, et tu es notre invitée. On est partis sur de mauvaises bases. Moi c'est Edward, à ton service. » Explique-t-il.

Je lui sers la main. Comme quoi, les vampires ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Il me souri, j'ai l'impression de fondre.

« Arrête Edward, tu ne vois pas que tu l'éblouies ? » Rigole le petit lutin.

« Moi c'est Alice, on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire les magasins un de ces jours ? »

« Heu… ce n'est pas trop mon truc. » Dis-je.

« S'il te plaît ! » Me dit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Bon d'accord ! »

« OUAIS ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

« Salut. Tu l'auras deviné, je suis jasper, le copain de la petite sauterelle qui bondit dans toute la maison. Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourrée. Allez faire du shopping avec Alice va devenir ton pire cauchemar ! » S'esclaffe le grand blond.

« Bon, on continue les présentations, je suis Emmett, le copain de la " blonde décolorée " comme tu dis, enfin de Rosalie. » s'empresse-t-il de dire, sous le regard furibond de la jeune femme.

« Voici ma femme Esmé. Je suis le Dr Cullen, mais appelle moi Carlisle. »

« Enchantée, vous avez une très belle maison Mme Cullen. » J'ajoute. À mon avis il vaudrait mieux que je reste sur mes gardes avec eux, même s'ils sont gentils avec moi…

* * *

1 mois passa depuis ma vraie rencontre avec la famille Cullen. Depuis ce jour, mes relations s'améliorent de jours en jours. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une seconde famille. Je ri beaucoup avec Emmett et Artémis, ce sont de vrais démons. Ma relation avec Rosalie s'est améliorée depuis mon coup de gueule. On est toutes allées faire du shopping. Alice est une véritable accro ! Elle m'a trainée dans tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables. Je suis rentrée tellement exténuée que je me suis endormie la tête sur les genoux d'Edward. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Qui aurait cru qu'on avait autant de points communs ? La musique, la littérature, le cinéma, le théâtre, tout nous relie.

Alicia, Elena et moi sommes encore plus proches qu'avant. Nous avons souvent des moments seules toutes les trois, comme avant ma fugue. En parlant d'Elena, l'autre jour Artémis lui a volé un baiser. Il s'est pris la claque la plus magistrale de l'histoire ! Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas été vexé. Artémis vit chez moi, je l'adore. L'autre soir, j'étais chez les Cullen, et je me suis coupée le doigt. Jasper s'est mis dans un état effrayant. Edward ma protégée de ses bras, Artémis et Emmett ont maintenu Jasper au sol. Il m'a dit à la suite de ça, avec un ton très mélodramatique, qu'il tuerait quiconque voudrait faire du mal à sa petite puce. Ce soir-là je me suis rendu compte qu'a chaque effleurement, ou parole d'Edward, je frissonne et mon cœur bat plus vite. Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Je n'aurais jamais pu le croire si on me l'avait dit il y a un mois. Mais avec ses petites attentions, nos conversations, j'ai découvert un homme formidable.

Ce weekend end, c'est l'anniversaire d'Artémis. On dort donc tous dans la villa des Cullen. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, le diner et prêt pour Ali, Eli et moi. Eh oui, nous sommes humaines. Le canapé est jonché de cadeaux. On mange en vitesse et Esmé ramène 10 coupes de sang, je pense animal et une de champagne. On trinque au 58ème anniversaire d'Artémis, et j'approche une bougie de son visage.

« C'est pourquoi ? » Dmande Artémis.

« C'est pour que tu fasses un vœu. »

« Je souhaite être aimé par la plus belle femme du monde, Elena. » Murmure-t-il tellement bas que seuls les vampires pouvaient l'entendre. Elena, qui ri avec Alicia ne l'a pas entendu. Quand à moi je savais ce qu'il voulait.

On ouvre enfin les cadeaux. Edward, Emmett et Jasper lui ont offert une clef pour la voiture qui l'attend dans le garage, une décapotable noire. Carlisle et Esmé lui offrent une bague avec les armoiries des Cullen, preuve qu'ils l'acceptent en tant que fils. Je suis persuadée que s'il avait put, il aurait pleuré. Il n'a jamais eu de famille et les Cullen lui offrent le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Alicia et moi on lui a acheté une chaine ainsi qu'une gourmette qu'il avait vu dans une vitrine. Il en était tombé follement amoureux. Rosalie et Alice lui ont donné une clef de la maison ainsi qu'une chambre décorée a son gout. Seule Elena ne lui a rien offert. Je la vois se triturer les doigts, rougir et se diriger vers lui, lui prendre la main et l'emmener dehors.

P.O.V Artémis

On est allées s'assoir sur un banc dans le jardin de ma nouvelle famille. Elle ne parle pas et se mord la lèvre. Je jette un regard vers la maison et vois Alice à la fenêtre sauter dans tous les sens en soulevant ses pouces dans ma direction.

« Que suis-je pour toi ? Un jouet ? Une passade ? » Me demande-t-elle timidement.

« Tu n'es rien de ce que tu viens de dire. Je te veux pour fiancée… et peut être plus. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un mec. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Non ! S'il te plait, ne pleure pas ma belle. Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir ! Tu es magnifique, tu as un tempérament qui me rend fou mais que je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer. Je te veux dans ma vie, Elena. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, c'est trop tôt. Mais je t'apprécie énormément. » Je lui révèle enfin.

« Moi aussi » rougit-elle. J'approche mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se joignent timidement. Oh P**** ! Ses lèvres sont si douces ! Je pourrais l'embrasser indéfiniment… Mais elle se retire pour reprendre son souffle.

« J'adore Bella ! Sa bougie a exaucée mon vœu ! » Elle rigole, j'adore le son de son rire. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. J'entends des rires et des applaudissements provenant de la maison. Soudain Bella me souffle.

« De rien, grand frère. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

« Comment as-tu su pout Elena ? » Me demande mon frère après être rentrés du jardin, la tenant par la main.

« Intuition féminine ! » Lui dis-je. Elena est venu me parler il y a de ça une semaine. Elle pensait ressentir un petit quelque chose pour Artémis. Je lui ai conseillé de se déclarer le jour de son anniversaire. Et voilà où on en est.

« Et si on faisait une course de voiture? » Demande Artémis, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Il sort des manettes de la commode et va vers la console. Les garçons se précipitent pour jouer. Leur partie dura trois heures, sous les rires et les paris. Il est déjà 2h00 du matin, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. J'étouffe un bâillement et commence à m'endormir sur la chaise.

« Aller viens, je t'emmène au lit. » Edward met un de ses bras en dessous de mes genoux, et l'autre derrière mon dos. Je le sens me transporter et j'accroche mes mains derrière son cou. Mon nez se retrouve dans sa nuque. Et il me dépose sur un lit, mais je ne veux pas le lâcher.

« Reste, s'il te plaît ! » Il s'allonge sur le lit et ma tête se pose sur son torse. Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps.

P.O.V Edward

Pourquoi suis-je resté ? Elle me rend fou. Les battements de son cœur ralentissent, elle s'endort enfin. J'essaie de me dégager mais sa prise se resserre.

« Edward ! » Elle parle en dormant.

« Je crois que je… » Que quoi ?

« Ne me laisse pas. » Elle à l'air si triste en disant cela… Ses parents doivent lui manquer.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi ! » Mais pourquoi me perdrait- elle ?

« Elle a peur de nous perdre comme elle a perdu ses parents. » M'explique Artémis qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Tous les soirs elle fait des cauchemars sur ses parents. Je l'entends pleurer. Je sais qu'elle rêve également de nous. C'est toujours la même chose, elle a peur qu'on l'abandonne parce qu'elle nous met en danger ! » Continue-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi est-elle recherchée par les Volturis ? » Je demande.

« Je voulais en parler plus tard et devant tout le monde, mais bon. L'armée des Volturis grossie de jours en jour. Ils ont décidés de tuer tous les vampires qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin. » Houlà !

« Bella est la seule à pouvoir les arrêter. C'est l'arme la plus dangereuse pour un vampire. » Ajoute Alicia en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de toute la famille.

« Mais pourquoi et elle si particulière ? » Demande Rosalie.

« Elle a le pouvoir de rendre sa mortalité à un vampire. Elle peut le rendre humain, si tu préfères. » Réplique Eli en baissant la tête.

« Et donc les Volturis la prennent pour une menace à notre espèce c'est ça ? » Demande à son tour Jasper.

« Pas tout à fait ! Ils veulent l'utiliser pour leur propre compte, dans le but de détruire tous les résistants. » Ajoute amèrement Artémis.

« Mais justement, avec son pouvoir, ils ne peuvent pas l'obliger à leur obéir ! » Dit mon père.

« Il y a pas longtemps, c'était encore le cas en effet. Mais à présent, ils ont trouvé un moyen de pression ! » Révèle Alicia.

« Quel est-il ? » Demande ma mère.

« Nous ! » Répond Elena en pleurant.

« Nous sommes ceux qui causeront sa perte ! » Continue-t-elle. Artémis la prend dans ses bras.

« Je ne comprends pas ! » Dit Emmett.

« Mais réfléchis ! Grâce à leur armée ils nous détruiront en un clin d'œil. Imagine si nous sommes à leur merci… Bella fera tout pour empêcher que nous nous fassions tuer. Même si cela signifie se livrer à l'ennemi. » Explique Alice.

« Nous pouvons toujours la cacher. » Répond Emmett.

« C'est son destin. La prophétie dit que c'est elle qui sauvera les vampires. » Dit à son tour Alicia en pleurant.

« Ma mère n'était pas une simple humaine, elle était une prophétesse. » Nous dit Elena.

« Il y a des millénaires de cela, une prophétie a été créé parlant d'elle. Mes ancêtres se l'ont transmise de génération en génération, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réalise. Ma mère m'avait laissé une lettre expliquant tout ça. Elle savait que je la tuerais en naissant ! » Dit Elena d'une voix dure.

« Mais que dit cette prophétie ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Une mère ne pouvant avoir d'enfant, un miracle lui permettra de mettre au monde une petite fille. Celle-ci aura un pouvoir. Elle sauvera des milliers d'êtres de la nuit d'un abominable avenir. Une tâche en forme de lune sur le poignet elle portera. Elle sera protégée par une famille puissante, une enfant de prophétesse, une demi humaine, un ancien ennemi et… » Fini Alicia.

« Et quoi ? » Demande impatiemment Em'.

« Nous connaissons uniquement cette partie de la prophétie ! » Explique Elena.

« Mais qui sont ses protecteurs ! » Je demande.

« La famille, c'est vous, les Cullen. Vous êtes craint des Volturis. C'est surtout à cause de vous qu'ils renforcent leur armée. » Répond elle.

« Je suis l'enfant de la prophétesse, et Alicia la demi humaine. » Dit Elena.

« Mais qui est l'ancien ennemi ? » Demande Jasper.

« C'est moi ! Je suis un ancien garde des Volturis. J'ai été choisi pour tuer les traîtres et retrouver Bella. » Explique Artémis.

« Mais je les ai quitté quand j'ai appris leur plan de destruction. » Ajoute-t-il.

P.O.V Bella.

J'ai entendu toute la conversation. Je me suis réveillée quand j'ai senti la présence d'Artémis.

« Je ne suis pas un simple objet qui doit être obligé de se battre contre ces monstres de Volturis ! Et tout cela parce qu'une prophétie le dit ! » Je leur cri.

« Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas de demi-lune sur mon poignet. » J'explique en leur montrant mon poignet. Celui-ci est vide de toutes traces. Mais comme si le destin en avait décidé autrement, un rayon de la lune passant par la fenêtre vint éclairer mon bras, faisant apparaître une demi-lune argentée. Je la regarde, horrifiée.

« C'est impossible ! Pourquoi n'apparait-elle que maintenant ? » Je demande paniquée.

« Les prophétesses t'ont lancés une sorte d'incantation pour te cacher aux yeux de tous jusqu'au jour où tu apprendrais ta destiné. Malheureusement tu t'es fais remarquée trop tôt à cause de ton pouvoir. » Explique Elena.

« Nous allons te laisser digérer cette nouvelle. Allez, tous le monde dehors. » Dit calmement Carlisle.

« Reste Edward ! » Je le supplie. Une fois que tout le monde ai quitté la pièce je courre dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur ! » Dis-je en pleurant. « Nous sommes là pour toi ! Je suis là pour toi ! » Me console-t-il.

« Je ne te laisserai pas vivre ça toute seule ! »

« Merci » Je l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres en rougissant, puis je retourne sur le lit et m'endors une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

P.O. V Edward

Je me sens bizarre. Je suis heureux. Elle m'a embrassé, je crois que je suis amoureux. Je dois avoir un sourire idiot scotché sur mon visage. Je reste toute la nuit à écouter sa respiration apaisante.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Un autre mois passa depuis la conversation et ma soirée avec Edward. Il m'arrive souvent de dormir avec lui. Mes cauchemards disparaissent quand il est près de moi. Notre relation est ambigüe. On se tient la main, on s'enlace, on dort ensemble. Je pense vouloir aller plus loin. Je ne vis presque plus chez moi. Ali, Eli, et moi sommes presque toujours chez les Cullen que ce soit, après les cours ou la nuit. En parlant des cours, j'ai récupéré assez rapidement mon retard grâce à l'aide des bons professeurs que j'ai à la maison.

On arrive en juin. La température augmente mais il fait toujours un temps de chien. Il y a juste un jour, où le soleil est apparu. Ce jour là, Edward a enlevé son t-shirt, et j'ai été subjuguée par son corps étincelant et parfaitement sculpté. On aurait dit une multitude de diamants recouvrant son corps. Ne contrôlant pas mes mouvements. Je me suis dirigée vers lui posant mes mains sur ses muscles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je l'ai caressé. Son regard s'est assombri et j'ai reculé de quelques pas. J'appris beaucoup plus tard, que lorsque le regard d'un vampire est assombri, c'est qu'il éprouve du désir. Depuis, dès que mes yeux croisent les siens, je rougis.

Aujourd'hui c'est un samedi bien orageux. Les vampires ont décidé d'aller faire un baseball. Ils jouent, depuis près d'une heure, rien de plus normal avec toutes ces tricheries ! Edward pouvant lire dans les pensées, Alice prévoyant toutes les manœuvres et enfin Jasper déconcentrant les joueurs en leur envoyant des ondes d'envies sexuelles. Artémis n'a pas résisté aux ondes. Il est parti avec Elena les assouvir. Emmet ne tarda pas non plus. Le pourvoir de Jasper se retourna contre lui. Il parti fricoter avec Alice, en ressentant le désir des autres. Alicia eut un regard triste, la seule à ne pas être en couple ou presque. Elle s'en alla donc. Carlisle et Esmé n'ayant pas voulu participer, il ne reste donc plus qu'Edward et moi. Il se rapproche avec un regard sombre. Oh non ! Jasper a dû faire des siennes avant de partir. Je rougis instantanément.

« Bella il faut que l'on parle. »

« Euh ! D'accord. »

« Bella, je n'en peux plus de toute cette mascarade ! Je…Je veux… » Bégaie-t-il

« Je te veux ! » Lâche-t-il enfin.

« HEU…Edward. »

« Enfin non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux plus être ton ami »Dit-il. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

« Non ma Bella, ne pleure pas ! Je ne veux plus être ton ami parce que je veux être plus que ça ! »

« … » Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il dit cela parce qu'il est sous l'influence de Jasper.

« Je ne dis pas ça à cause de Jasper, si c'est ce que tu crois ! Depuis notre 1ere nuit ensemble et de la fois où mos lèvres étaient si proche qu'elles ont failli s'effleurer. Je rêve éveillé de ce baiser manqué ! Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'en ai envie, c'est surtout parce que je t'aime ! » Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement. Je m'approche timidement de lui et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'entends gémir.

« Moi aussi. » Je souffle contre ses lèvres. On s'échange des dizaines de baiser, puis nous nous décidons enfin à rentrer. Alice me saute dessus.

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! Vous allez être heureux, j'ai vu une demande… »

« Nous ne voulons rien savoir Alice ! » S'énerve Edward en la coupant.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Bella. » Me dit Esmé en me serrant dans ses bras.

« On croyait qu'Edward n'allait jamais utiliser son matériel masculin. » Dit Emmet en rigolant. « Tais-toi ! Imbécile. » Réplique Rose en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Je vois Alicia fixer le mur tristement. La pauvre ! On lui étale tout notre bonheur, notre amour, alors qu'elle n'attend que ça, de le vivre aussi. «

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Bella ! Je lui ai présenté des tas d'hommes et rien à faire, aucun n'attire son attention ! » Explique Elena tristement.

« On trouvera bien chaussure à son pied. » Je la console.

« Et si on allait en boîte. J'ai envi de danser. » Je propose. Le visage d'Alicia s'éclaira.

« Oui, Oui ! » cri-t-elle en sautant dans tous les sens. Je rêve ou Alice à une mauvaise influence sur mon amie ?

On se prépare tous. En nous rejoignant dans le salon, tout le monde éclate de rire. Les garçons portent tous un pantalon noir avec une chemise de couleur différente. Edward est en blanc, Jasper en rouge, Emmet en bleu et Artémis en vert. Mais ce qui nous fait le plus rire c'est la concordance des couleurs entre les garçons et les files. Chaque couple, par un heureux hasard, avait sa couleur. Nous sommes toutes vêtus, d'une jupe noire et d'un débardeur. Seule Alicia est habillée d'une robe rouge. Une fois arrivé dans le pub, on s'installe à une table de 10 et tout le monde commande un verre. Les vampires font semblant de boire pour ne pas paraître suspects.

P.O.V Alicia.

Pendant que tous les couples se câlinent, je me dirige vers la piste de danse. Je bouge mon corps au rythme de la musique. Je me déchaine sur la piste. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur mes fesses. Je me retourne, m'apprêtant à donner une baffe à ce pervers. Mais il retient mon bras, me regarde lubriquement, le serre, mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Il m'emmène dans les toilettes, et me plaque contre le mur. Je suis paralysée par la peur, se qui m'empêche de réfléchir et de réagir.

« Lâchez-moi, vous aller le regretter ! » Je lui cri, tremblante. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonte en soulevant ma robe au passage. Je pleure en essayant de me débattre. Mon genou rencontre son entre-jambe, et il pousse un cri de douleur. Il lève sa main pour me frapper. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne vint jamais. J'ouvre les yeux, un homme lui tient le bras, le regardant méchamment.

« La demoiselle t'a demandé de la lâcher, il me semble. » Me défend-il. Je vois l'inconnu tordre le bras à mon agresseur.

« Touche-là à nouveau, et t'auras affaire à moi ! Compris ? » Lui murmure-t-il. Le s***** part sans demander son reste. J'analyse enfin en détail mon sauveur. Assez grand, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux argentés. Je suis hypnotisée par lui. Sa chemise est entre-ouverte. J'aperçois une marque sur la partie gauche de son torse. Une tache argentée. Je ne peux pas l'identifier, étant à moitié cachée par sa chemise.

« Vous aller bien ? Il ne vous a rien fait ? » Demande-t-il, inquiet.

« Non, ça va, merci beaucoup. » Je me sens étrange à ses cotés. Comme-ci mon cœur avait trouvé sa moitié. C'est stupide.

« M'accorderez-vous une danse, pour me remercier ? » me dit-il. Je le suivi sur la piste. Comme par hasard, la musique est un slow. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, je frémi. Je sens mon corps s'échauffer. Je pose mes bras autour de son cou, et le sens frissonner à son tour. On danse a un rythme langoureux nos corps se rapprochent à un tel point, qu'aucuns objet n'aurait pu se glisser entre nous. Sa tête se rapproche de la mienne et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Nos langues forment un ballet sensuel. Je brûle intérieurement. La musique s'arrête, il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je le sens partir. Ses amis le trainent dehors. Il me sourit joyeusement. Je me dirige vers les miens, et ils me demandent de tout leur raconter, ce que je m'empresse de faire. À la fin, mes pensées dérivent vers mon sauveur aux yeux d'argents.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

P.O.V Bella.

Une semaine est passé depuis la rencontre d'Alicia et de son bel inconnu. Tous les jours, on la voit dans ses pensées, sur son petit nuage. Edward m'a expliqué qu'elle repensait à l'homme et se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle le recherche, retourne au pub, suivant l'odeur, mais revient toujours bredouille, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle déprime chaque jours un peu plus. Je n'ai jamais vu une réaction pareille. Elle parait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Je sens une main prendre la mienne.

« Encore dans tes pensées, mon cœur ? » Me demande mon ange.

« Je pensais à la manière de te faire craquer pour que tu m'embrasses un peu plus passionnément.» Je lui réponds en boudant.

« Mon cœur, on en a déjà parlé. J'ai peur de te mordre, ton sang m'attire. »

« Mais tu sais que je peux t'empêcher de me faire du mal, avec mon pouvoir ! » Je dis véhémente.

« On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment je veux un câlin. » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas comment on fera plu tard, pour avoir des enfants ! » Je murmure en grognant.

« Bella ! » Il rigole.

« Tu es pressée, dit donc. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Non ! Mais j'exige d'être embrassée comme je le mérite. »Je réplique en baissant la tête.

« Tu me promets de te défendre si besoin est ? »

« OUI » Je cri impatiente. Sa main se pose derrière ma nuque et rapproche nos deux têtes. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, sa langue vient chercher la mienne. J'ouvre ma bouche, et elles s'entremêlent. Je gémis, sans pouvoir me contrôler. A l'entente de ce son, ses mains deviennent entreprenantes. Il grogne, et se détache de moi.

« Tu me rends fou, Bella. » Il me serre dans ses bras.

« J'ai hâte de recommencer. » Dit-il sérieusement, je ris.

Une autre semaine passa. Alicia dépérie à vue d'œil.

« Aller souri ! Viens, on va se promener en forêt. » Je lui propose. Elle me suit sans résistance. Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans la forêt, puis on s'arrête pour nous allonger sur l'herbe. Le ciel est dégagé aujourd'hui.

« Bella ! Je n'en peux plus j'ai besoin de lui, il me manque, je souffre ! » Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis sûre qu'il te reviendra ! » J'essaye de la consoler.

« Mais je l'aime ! Je sais que je ne connais même pas son nom, mais je suis sure que c'est lui, mon futur. » M'explique-t-elle. On se tait, regardant les nuages. Je la vois se relever brusquement.

« Bella, met-toi derrière moi sur le champs ! » M'ordonne-t-elle. Je m'empresse de lui obéir.

Un homme tombe d'un arbre, se réceptionnant sur ses pieds. Ses yeux rouges me rendent nerveuse. Alicia utilise son pouvoir pour le jeter contre un arbre. Un deuxième homme surgit d'entre les buissons. Il se précipite vers nous, mais Alicia le démembre à l'aide de son don. Un troisième apparait. Nous sommes encerclées. Je vois ses mains s'ouvrir et des rayons en sortent.

« Alicia ! » Je crie pour la prévenir. Mais le temps qu'elle se retourne, le rayon l'avait propulsé contre un rocher. Le bras de mon amie est brulé. L'homme aux rayons s'approche de moi, et me jette a terre, ma tête rencontre quelque chose de dure. Du sang coule, les vampires me regarde, affamés. Je n'ai plus la force de me relever. Alicia est essoufflée, elle essaye de repousser les vampires loin de moi. Elle reçoit un rayon beaucoup plus puissant que le précédant. Elle crie de douleur, mais se concentre toujours à les maintenir à une distance de sécurité. Je la vois s'épuiser.

P.O.V Alicia

Il ne faut pas que je lâche. Il en vient de la survie de Bella. Un seul rayon peut la mettre K.O, rendant son pouvoir inefficace. Je vois un rayon se diriger vers ma puce. Je cours et m'interpose entre elle et ce dernier. Je roule sur le sol, ma jambe me brule. Je n'arrive même plus à les éloigner, tellement je suis faible. C'est la fin. Je vois un autre rayon se préparer, j'abandonne, j'attends qu'il me le lance.

Mais soudain, un énorme loup noir, aux yeux marron et aux griffes argentée, fait son entré. Ce qui m'interpelle, c'est la tache en forme de demi-lune sur sa poitrine. Je le vois arracher les membres du vampire avec une facilité surprenante. D'autres loups s'occupent des 2 autres. Ils décident d'emporter les corps avec eux, et s'en vont. ça c'est passé tellement vite. Seul le loup noir m'ayant sauvé reste, il me fixe.

« Comment vas ton amie ? » Raisonne une voix provenant sans nul doute du loup. Étonnant.

« Bella, ma belle ça va ? » Je m'empresse de lui demander.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Montez sur mon dos, je vous ramène chez vous. » Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Je pose Bella sur son dos, et monte à mon tour. Je le dirige vers la maison des Cullen. Edward se précipite et prend Bella. Carlisle l'examine, et rentre dans la maison. Il revient avec un bandage.

« Ce n'est pas profond aucun traumatisme. » Dit-il pour calmer Edward.

J'explique ce qui s'est passé, et tout le monde se retourne vers le loup.

« Qui es-tu ? » Je demande.

« Je m'appelle Shawn. » Répond-il sans que ses lèvres ne bougent.

« Enchantée ! Mais tu ne ressembles pas aux Quilleutes. Tu es bien plus grand, et bien plus fort. De plus cette marque est la même que celle de Balle et toute ta meute la porte ! » J'enchaine.

« Nous sommes une meute de loup inconnue de tous. Personne ne sait que nous existons. Nous sommes un mythe pour les autres loups garous. Nous nous sommes réveillés il y a de cela 18ans. Notre destin est écrit depuis des millénaires. Nous devons protéger l'enfant de la lune, Qui est en l'occurrence Bella » explique le loup.

« Enfant de la lune ? » Interroge Artémis.

« Oui, une prophétie nous relie à elle. …. Des loups depuis longtemps oubliés se réveilleront lors de la naissance de l'enfant, une nuit de pleine lune. Ils seront là pour l'aider dans sa mission. Sans elle, les loups seront sous l'emprise des vampires, traités en esclaves. Elle les libérera de ce futur sombre. » Dicte-t-il.

« Mais tu ne pue pas, pour un loup. » Dit Emmet en riant.

« Les loups que vous connaissez sont nés pour être vos ennemis. Mais il y a très longtemps, certains loups se lièrent d'amitié avec les vampires. Lors d'un combat, un vampire se sacrifia pour sauver un loup. A la suite de ça, vampires et loups vécurent en parfaite harmonie. A cette époque, on pouvait se sentir. » Plaisante-t-il.

« Mais certains vampires et certains de mon espèce n'acceptèrent pas cette alliance. Ils décidèrent de se battre. Beaucoup moururent ! Plus la haine entre loups/vampires augmentait, plus la répugnance des 2 races l'une pour l'autre faisait de même. L'odeur devint une marque de menace. Nous descendons de vos alliés » Termine-t-il.

Le loup parti dans la forêt et revient sous sa forme humaine. Je restais interdite. C'est l'homme du pub. Il me sourit gentiment, me tendant la main. Je la pris sans réfléchir, il me serra dans ses bras.

« Désolé de ne pas être réapparut depuis la soirée. Ma meute voulait être sure que vous étiez du bon coté. Malgré tout, moi, j'en étais persuadé. Tu m'as manqué. » Me dit-il en m'embrassant. Je m'abandonne à son étreinte inopinée. Ses lèvres m'ont manquées.


	10. Chapter 10

J'aimerais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et me laisse des commentaires. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise! Bon certe pas assez détaillée mais ne m'en demandait pas trop je suis qu'une pauvre S ^^ lol Bisous et bonne lecture .

Chapitre 10

P.O.V Alicia ( Je précise on est au mois de juin avec toutes mes une semaine plus tard un mois plus tard le lendemin et etc... on peut se perdre ^^ )

« Mais dis moi, pourquoi tes yeux ne sont-ils plus argentés ? » je demande.

« Ils changent de couleur lors de la pleine lune ou d'une émotion forte. » Explique-t-il. Je vois Elena faire des messes basses à Bella.

« Hey ! Les deux comploteuses qu'est-ce que vous vous dites ? » J'exige une réponse en faisant claquer mon pied sur le sol, signe d'attente.

« On se demande si ce n'était pas l'imprégnation qui vous lie. » Dit timidement Bella.

« C'est possible ? » J'interroge en me retournant vers Shawn.

« Ce n'est pas seulement possible, c'est le cas ! » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Quoi ? Ce que je ressens vient seulement de ça ? » Je m'écrie.

« Non ma puce. L'imprégnation sert à nous diriger vers notre âme sœur, les sentiments se créent juste plus vite que dans un couple dit normal. » Tente-t-il de me faire comprendre. Il se rapproche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Après tout on s'en fou d'où ils viennent, tant qu'ils sont sincères.

P.O.V Edward.

« Quelqu'un accourt par ici et il n'est pas seul. » Je m'empresse d'ajouter.

« Que vient faire la meute par ici ? » Pense Shawn. La porte claque et un homme d'une trentaine d'années entre. D'après les pensées de Shawn sont nom est Christophe.

« Un des vampires à réussi à s'échapper, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le bruler ! » Crie le nouvel arrivant.

« Lequel ? » Demande Shawn.

« Celui avec les éclairs ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je me suis occupée de son cas, il ne pouvait pas se régénérer plus vite que les autres. Quelle direction a-t-il prit ? »

« On ne sait pas, il a juste dit que les Volturis se vengeront. »

« Il est allé prévenir les rois. » Dit-il à l'autre loup. Cette dernière réplique clôt le dialogue des deux loups.

« Christophe ! » Crie ma Bella on se précipitant dans ses bras. Un grognement sort de ma gorge.

« Ah ! Je ne vous ai pas dit mais c'est l'oncle de Bella, il fallait quelqu'un qui soit proche d'elle lors de sa jeunesse pour sa protection. Lorsqu'on a sut qui était l'enfant de la lune Christophe à épousé la tante de Bella deux ans après la naissance de celle-ci. » S'explique-t-il. Le regard d'Alice se perd dans le vide et je vois un combat dans ces pensées. Alice nous donnera plus de détail.

« Qu'as-tu vue Alice ? » Demande mon père.

« Les Volturis savent que Bella est ici. Ils envoient leur gardes pours nous neutraliser voir nous capturer et ainsi l'avoir. » Dit-elle.

« Combien seront-ils ? » Interroge Jasper.

« 200 ! »

« Quand ? » Demande Emmet.

« En hivers, j'ai vu l'herbe traverser la neige. Je dirai début ou fin février » Explique ma sœur.

« Il nous faut de l'aide ! » S'énerve Elena.

« Je peux rechercher les vampires qui sont de notre coté, ceux que j'ai rencontré après mon départ de Voltera. » S'exclame Artémis.

« D'accord mais je pars avec toi ! » Dit Elena d'un ton sans appelle.

« On part sur le champ. On reviendra pour noël. Mes amis sont éparpillés dans le monde entier, le temps de les trouver et les convaincre. » Ils nous disent au revoir, préparent vite fait leur valise et partent.

P.O.V Bella. 5 mois sont passés. (Nov.)

Alice et Jasper sont partis il y a une semaine chercher des nomades qui pourraient se rallier à nous. Alicia et la meute parte ce soir trouver d'autres meutes eux aussi éparpillées dans le monde. Emmet et Rosalie iront chercher la famille de vampire en Alaska.

Ces 5 mois ont été invivables tout le monde était tendu. J'ai eu mes exams de justesse. Edward m'avait emmené au restaurant pour fêter ça. Notre relation avance de mieux en mieux. Il se laisse plus aller avec moi. Il a plus de facilités qu'avant pour se contrôler. Il y a un mois j'ai enfin reçu des nouvelles D'Elena. Elle m'expliquait qu'Artemis l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté. Ils se marieront après la bataille si tout ce passe bien.

Je suis dans ma chambre, devant mon armoire pour savoir comment je vais m'habiller. La musique résonne dans la pièce, je suis en sous-vêtement et je danse.

« Bébé ! Tu veux… » Edward reste bouche bée devant le spectacle. Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il ferme la porte. Il vient m'embrasser passionnément tout en faisant attention de ne pas me mordre. Ses mains caressent mes hanches, et ces lèvres descendent sur mon cou. Il m'allonge sur le lit.

« Arrête moi maintenant sinon je ne pourrait plus le faire. »

« Et si je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ? » Je réponds taquine.

« Si je te le demande tu utilises ton don ok ? » Je l'embrasse pour qu'il se taise.

Nos mains partent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Sa bouche suit le trajet de ses mains. Je le déshabille le laissant en caleçon, son envie se fait ressentir. On s'embrasse à en perdre haleine. On s'attaque aux derniers vêtements qui nous empêchent d'aller plus loin. La suite n'est que gémissements. Heureusement personne n'est à la maison Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Esmé est partie faire les achats de noël.

« Je t'aime ma Bella. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur. » On est allongé l'un contre l'autre.

« Je crois avoir détruit ton lit. Seul la moitié est intacte et vu les plumes sur le sol tes coussins non pas survécu. » Dit-il en rigolant. Il s'arrête de rire en regardant mon corps. Je suis ses yeux et je vois des hématomes apparaitre sur mon corps. Pourtant je n'ai mal nulle part.

« Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du ! » Il s'assoie et prend sa tête entre les mains.

« Chéri ! Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Mon pouvoir ne marche pas que dans un sens. À chaque fois que je l'utilise, quelques-unes de mes aptitudes s'améliorent. Je crois que je deviens vampire pour certains points. Mais je ne pense pas me transformer complètement de cette façon. Ma vue est plus que parfaite depuis la première utilisation de mon pouvoir, elle s'améliore à chaque fois un peu plus. Quand tu en a fais les frais, mes muscles sont devenus plus forts d'où la vitesse pour m'éloigner de vous. Et quand j'ai été attaquée à port Angeles, ma peau s'est endurcie un peu. Ce sont de petites choses. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas mal mon cœur. » Il est suspendu à mes lèvres. Je lui souri, Ses yeux redeviennent aussi noir que tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'il est rassuré.

« Donc on peut recommencer. » Dit-il lubriquement.

« Obsédé ! » J'éclate de rire et le tape sur le haut de la tête.

« Non ! Juste désireux. » Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois passionnément en m'allongeant. Je crois que la journée et même la soirée ne sont pas prêtes de se finir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

P.O.V Bella.

Tout le monde était revenu avec des vampires ou des loups. Noël s'était passé dans la bonne humeur, même si tout le monde étaient tendus. Les loups tels que les Quilleutes et les vampires firent une trêve tant qu'aucun sang-froid ne tue d'humains. Carlisle avait rapporté de nombreuses poches de sang pour qu'aucun vampire ne m'attaque. Même avec cette trêve, chaque race vivait de son coté. Les loups, eux était dans la réserve des Quilleutes.

Shawn et sa meute sont idolâtrés par les autres loups, ils avaient trouvé durant leur périple des perles rares pour le combat. Tel que les Spike qui sont originaires du Nord. Cette meute a la particularité d'être aussi blanche que la neige. Ils pourront se fondre dans la celle-ci. Les Zarias, eux ont un pelage d'un rouge prononcé. Ils viennent d'Afrique. Lorsqu'ils touchent une personne, elle prend feu. Ce qui va vraiment nous aider contre les vampires. Puis enfin les Valdoph originaires d'Asie, Leur pelage est argenté, leur griffes sont en Acier et sont rétractables (comme Wolverine.^^).

Du coté des Vampires, les Denali venait D'Alaska et comptait 5 membres. L'un d'eux détectait les pouvoirs, son nom, Eléazar, chef de ce clan. Kate, envoie des décharges quand on la touche. Emmet a voulu essayer, il s'est retrouver sur le sol en moins de deux. Il y a aussi le clan des Sfez, 3 membres, dont un prénommé Cédric, lui peut figer le temps quelque milli secondes. Ils arrivent de l'Amérique latine et ont une peau orangée. Il y également les Egyptiens, dont Benjamin qui contrôle les éléments.

Alice et Jasper nous ont trouvé une vingtaine de nomades. Certains très forts en combat, d'autres très stratèges et rusés. Les Amazones avaient reçues notre appel à l'aide. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec Zafrina, une illusionniste. Son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur moi, et d'après Eléazar, je possède le don de bouclier en plus de l'autre. Zafrina m'aide à l'utiliser pour voir si je peux l'étendre sur d'autres personnes pour ainsi les protéger. Les Amazones étaient grandes, de deux mètres environ, leur peau était mate et leur cheveux d'un noir intense. Puis vient enfin le clan des Toubian, dix vampires le constituait. 2 sœurs jumelles Jena et Charlotte pouvaient à elles deux copier les pouvoirs qu'elles voyaient. En tout et pour tout nous devons bien être une petite centaine. Mais je suis sure qu'on pourra les vaincre.

Chaque jour qui passe, vampires et loups s'entrainent, apprenant les tactiques des autres clans. Je passe mes journées avec Alicia et Elena. Soit-disant nous sommes trop faibles pour nous battre. D'accord pour moi, mais pour elles c'est injuste. Il parait que c'est aussi parce que nous sommes des tentations, puisque du sang coule dans nos veines. Elena devient souvent invisible pour voler des baisers à Artémis mais aussi pour apprendre les techniques de combats, et par la suite les enseigner à Alicia.

Le mois de Février se termine et la neige commence à fondre. Alice ne voit rien de précis sur le jour de l'attaque. 1 semaine s'écoule, les entrainements deviennent de plus en plus rudes. Nous sommes toutes les 3 dans le salon avec les Cullen et avec nos amis les plus proche. Alice a le regard perdu et une fois revenue à elle, elle s'écrie.

« Ils arrivent ! » On sort tous, enfin ils sortent tous et m'enferme dans la maison avec Zafrina.

L'heure passe et toujours rien, Zafrina a empêché toutes mes tentatives de fuite il m'en reste plus qu'une. Je lui touche le bras et elle crie de douleur.

« Désolée. » Je sens une force m'envahir, je saute à travers la fenêtre. Je cours dans la forêt, cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrive dans une prairie. Les corps brulés des vampires jonchent le sol. J'ai envie de vomir en les voyant.

Je repère assez vite Edward en mauvaise posture contre l'homme aux éclairs. Je cours et saute sur le dos de l'ennemi, je pose mes mains sur sa tête et je ne le lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement humain. Il crie mais je m'en fiche ! Une fois humain, un loup le décapite avec ses griffes d'Acier. Edward s'occupe d'un autre ennemi et me lance un regard réprobateur. Plusieurs vampires se lancent sur moi mais Alicia me téléporte à coté d'elle. Elle a amélioré son don. Furieux d'avoir perdu leur proie, ils s'approchent dangereusement de nous, mais je les vois se prendre des coups. Je suis sure que c'est Elena.

Je regarde aux alentours, me renseignant sur l'état des êtres chère à mon cœur. Emmet se déchaine avec Artémis et ils en rigolent. Alice s'attaque à plusieurs vampires donnant des coups de poing et de pieds. On pourrait croire qu'elle danse. Jasper est un vrai stratège donnant des ordres pours les piéger. Rosalie se bat aidée par Esmé. Carlisle lui, soigne les loups. Christophe, mon oncle, est à terre et un vampire tentent de lui asséné le coup fatal. Mais une fois de plus, je m'élance et je le mords. Le mord ? Mes canines se sont allongées. Je réitère l'expérience, je le touche et il devient donc à son tour humain. Un loup au pelage rouge le brule. Une routine se forme. Je transforme, Alicia me téléporte quand je suis encerclée. La nuit tombe et les derniers ennemis cèdent. Un énorme feu de camp est mis en place.

On rentre donc enfin à la maison. Zafrina me regarde méchamment.

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie? » Me dit-elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire alors que cette guerre est de ma faute. Et de plus c'est mon combat autan que le votre ! » Je crie.

« Elle à sauvé des vies, si je peux appeler ça comme ça. Loups et vampires ont failli périr et elle a été là pour empêcher ça ! » Réplique l'un des loups blancs.

« Oui, grâce à elle nous n'avons subi aucune perte. » Ajoute un autre. La famille me regarde avec un air contrarié mais, ils sont d'accord avec les dires. Tout le monde me remercie. Je suis épuisée.

« Edward ! » Je murmure avant de m'évanouir.

P.O.V Artémis

Edward la rattrape et l'emmène à l'étage pour qu'elle se repose. Alicia et Elena vont aussi se coucher. Certains vampires, étant uniquement venus pour la bataille, partent déjà. Les loups font de même. On se retrouve à nouveau en famille. Nous avons gagné et affaibli les Volturis. 200 vampires de leur armée sont détruits. Je monte rejoindre ma belle.

« Tu dors ? »

« Non je t'attendait. » Dit-elle en m'embrassant.

« J'ai encore de l'énergie pour te féliciter, mon amour ! » Elle me regarde et me déboutonne la chemise en souriant. Nous faisons l'amour amoureusement et elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Elle regarde la bague de fiançailles qu'elle porte au doigt.

« On va pouvoir se marier ma puce ! »

« Oui, je suis impatiente ! Je t'aime, toi ! » Ces mots sont sortis pour la première fois le jour où je l'ai demandé en mariage. Je l'entends bailler et s'endormir. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve.


	12. Chapter 12

oliveronica cullen massen : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Sacré Bella, ça c'est sur, en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et peut être perdre sa famille.^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.

petitefilledusud : Oui la techinique est sympa lol merci de me lire.^^

bellardtwilight: Merci ça fais plaisirs ^^.

Lydie's: C'est gentil merci. Bisous

MselleMiya: Ba merci pour le conseil je l'ai mis en place dans ce chapitre. Je poste souvent car jusqu'au chapitre 15 tout est déjâ écrit donc j'ai juste à mettre mais si le suspens et mieu je peux toujours espacer le postage.^^ Ha comme tu ma dis que se serait mieu un peu plus long j'ai rajouter une page word de plus ddans ce chapitre. Donc il y a peut être des fautes dans certaines phrases et je m'en excuse .^^ Ta raison c'est mieu plus long, je compter le faire pour le chapitre 16 ^^ car depuis le début j'écrit sur feuille double et je pensais qu'une feuille double suffisait pour un chapitre . lol. Mais, quand on écrit sur Word ça donne plus envie d'écrire. Merci de me lire et surtout que ça te plaise. Bisous

fan2manga: Oui il y en a du monde, c'est bien ^^. Je savais pas trop comment détailler la guerre, mais bon ça ta plut c'est le principal. Et oui Bella ne peut pas rester tranquille comme j'ai dit pour oliveronica cullen massen, vu son don (à Bella) elle serait plus utile dans le combat et sans elle, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de perte je pense ^^. Oui une victoire de gagné mais pas la guerre. Et ta raison les volturis vont encore bien faire parlé d'eux et cela ne va pas être joyeux nous auront une perte. ^^ Oups j'en ai trop dit ,MDR. Mais, bon dans les chapitres à venir, vont être calme, il faut que je les rende un peu heureux. ^^. Bisou et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12:

P.O.V Bella.

Nous sommes le lendemain de la bataille. La bonne humeur est de retour. Tout le monde semble, enfin paisible. Je regarde Emmet et Artémis faire une partie de jeux vidéo. Em' est entrain de gagner, énervant ainsi Artémis. Un peu plus loin, dans l'autre canapé, Alicia se fait câliner par Shawn. Ces deux la, se sont bien trouvés. Le bonheur de ma famille me remplie de joie.

« Oui, donc je voudrais une centaine de lys blanc ainsi que des colombes. » Alice est au téléphone organisant le futur mariage d'Elena. Elle et invivable, organisant tout au moindre détail, heureusement pour la marier qu'elle a eu droit de choisir elle-même sa robe. Justement avec Rosalie, elles sont parties ce matin pour un essayage. Le mariage est dans un mois et les mariés ne sont toujours pas stressés. Ce qui est étonnant. En même temps vu qu'on à Alice, tout ne peut que se passer bien.

« Oh ! Et regarde celui là, c'est l'un des seuls livres détaillant aussi bien les guerres les plus marquantes de la société. » Explique Tim à Jasper. Tim est un vampire nomade qui n'a pas voulu partir hier avec le reste de ces compagnons. La vie de végétarien l'intrigue. Décidant alors de suivre le régime des Cullen. Il est un beau jeune vampire, plus petit que les hommes de la famille, mais avec un charme à en faire craquer plus d'une. Il a la peau matte, des cheveux courts brun, toujours souriant, ne se fâchant jamais et bien sur avec les traditionnels yeux rouges des vampires. Il ne se lie pas beaucoup avec le reste de la famille. On arrivera bien a le décoincer, surtout grâce a Emmett.

Maintenant que la préparation à la bataille est terminée, il me faut trouver un boulot à plein temps. Celui que j'avais pendant mes études ne prend que des mi-temps. Je pense essayer dans une bibliothèque, après tout j'adore la lecture. Carlisle m'a examiné ce matin. On a put remarquer que mon corps changeait petit à petit. Ma peau s'est endurcie et je brille un peu au soleil. Mais rien de très voyant appart si on se concentre sur ma peau. Ça m'a émerveillé en voyant ça ce matin. Il m'arrive de sortir ma main par la fenêtre pour revoir ce phénomène. Mes canines ont poussé et se sont aiguisées mais encore une fois rien de flagrant.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'ai une petite faim, je fouille un peu dans les placards et je trouve enfin le pire ennemi d'une femme, la pâte a tartinée au chocolat. Je me lèche les lèvres d'impatience. Je sors un couteau et du pain et je tartine généreusement. J'engouffre ce met délicieux en gémissement de bonheur. Edward me prend dans ces bras, me faisant sursauter au passage. Il me regarde en souriant, un de ses doigts caresse la commissure de mes lèvres, et me montre le chocolat. Je ris et je lèche le doigt en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sont regard s'assombri, mon but et atteint. Il prend ma nuque et rapproche nos têtes, nos langues s'enroulent. Avec son autre bras, il rapproche nos deux corps, montrant ainsi ce que j'avais réveillé en lui. Je me détache de lui.

« Ce soir mon ange ! » Il me regarde outré.

« Tu vas me le payer Bella, tu me chauffe et tu me laisse en plan ! » Il me sourit malicieusement. Il me porte sans ménagement dans la chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit m'embrasse passionnément tout en me caressant les hanches.

« Edward ! Pas maintenant. » Je souri, je sais que quoi que je dise il n'en fera qu'a sa tête. Il continue sans se soucier de ma réplique. Il m'embrasse le coup, ses mains ce font plus pressante. La suite ne regarde que nous. On redescend après une heure de folie. Les garçons jouent toujours, Alicia et Shawn par contre on disparut, eux aussi pour s'adonner au plaisir de la chair. Edward m'enlace et caresse d'une main mon ventre sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, une envie de mordre me prend, je me retourne et sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve avec mes dents plantées dans son cou. J'aspire mais rien n'en sort. Le pire est que j'éprouve une réelle satisfaction en le mordant. Je le relâche après qu'un gémissement de sa part me ramène à la réalité. Emmet rigole.

« Edward, mon grand, tu viens d'apprendre qu'une morsure peut être jouissif ! » dit le gros nounours en rigolant de plus belle.

« Excuse moi Edward, je n'ai pas fais exprès. » Dis-je penaude.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » dit-il sérieusement. Mes yeux ce remplissent de larmes.

« … puisque j'ai adoré ! Bien sur on recommencera plus intimement. » Ajoute-t-il en regardant Emmet méchamment. Ouf ! Il ne m'en veut pas et en plus il aime.

Rosalie et Elena rentrent de leur journée d'essayage. Elena est aux anges.

« Bella, vient que je te montre ma robe, elle est magnifique.» Je l'accompagne vers sa chambre mes je remarque que Rose à l'air soucieuse.

« Emmet, il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je vois le regard d'Emmett refléter l'inquiétude. Ils se dirigent vers le jardin. Je continue mon ascension vers l'étage tout en me posant des questions sur l'attitude de ma future sœur.

P.O.V Rosalie.

« Chéri ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et j'ai pris une décision. »

« Tu ne vas pas me quitter ma Rose. Hein ? » Me demande-t-il inquiet.

« Non, mon cœur ! Je t'aime, mais je pense que notre couple à besoin d'un petit plus. »

« Quel genre de petit plus ? »

« Je veux être maman. » Je lâche comme une bombe. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais nous sommes des vampires Rose nous ne pouvons pas ! »

« Bella pourrait nous rendre humain, j'ai une chance de vivre mon rêve, je ferai tout pour y parvenir. »

« Rien ne me rendrai plus heureux que d'être père, mais je ne veux pas quitter ma vie de vampire. J'adore ça ! » Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurai fais. Mon rêve part en fumée.

« Non ma belle ne soit pas triste. Je ne suis pas obliger d'être humain pour te faire un enfant, enfin si tu te sens capable d'avoir un demi-vampire dans le ventre. » On va avoir un bébé. Je saute dans tous les sens et j'embrasse mon mari passionnément.

« Je t'aime Emmet. »

« Moi aussi ma Rose, maintenant il faut convaincre Bella de te transformer. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Viens on va lui demander. » Je pars en courant vers la maison.

P.O.V Bella.

« Ta robe est magnifique ma puce, Artémis vas adorer, je ne suis pas sure que tu la garderas toute la soirée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« C'est le but ! » On part dans un fou rire.

« J'ai remarqué des robes super pour vous les demoiselles d'honneur. » Me dit-elle.

« Demain, on y va toutes. Ok ? »

«Oui, bien sur ! » On papote un petit moment, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis on descend rejoindre nos hommes.

Rose rentre comme une furie et me prend dans ces bras.

« Bella ! Dit oui ! Dit oui ! » Me demande-t-elle.

« Oui à quoi ? » les autres vampires regardent en souriant surtout Esmé qui est émue. Ils ont dû entendre la conversation. Satané Vampires.

« Veux-tu me rendre mon humanité ? » Me dit-elle suppliante.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas. Ça va être très douloureux. » Je lui explique.

« Ça m'est égal. Je veux être mère. » La voir si heureuse me convainc d'accepter.

« D'accord. »

« OUAI… »

« Mais… » Je la coupe.

« Je veux être la marraine. »

« Oh tu me rends tellement heureuse Bella ! Je t'adore ! » Elle me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« On commence quand ? » Demande-t-elle impatiente.

« Emmet est tu sûr de pouvoir te contrôler quand elle sera humaine ? » Je demande.

« Oui ! J'aime ma Rose et je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. » Répond-t-il me réconfortant sur l'idée d'accepter.

« Je pense que tu devrai aller chasser avant de commencer. Pour être plus forte lors de la transformation. » Recommande Carlisle. Rosalie part sur le champ chasser pour la dernière fois avant un certains temps. J'ai peur de savoir ce que je vais devenir après l'utilisation de mon pouvoir. Quoique être forte pourrait bien me plaire. Nous verrons Bien. Edward vient me picorer le cou de bisou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, et pour tes nouvelles aptitudes on verra en temps voulu. » Il me rassure, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées.

« Je te connais bien c'est tout. »

« Et après ça tu me dis que ton don ne marche pas sur moi ? »

« Je connais tes doutes par cœur, je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour te comprendre, même si j'aimerai bien. » il me souri. Je me sens hypnotisé.

« Edward, arrête de m'éblouir ! » Il rigole.

« Alors occupe toi de ton chéri, j'ai vraiment envi de réitérer l'expérience de la morsure. » Dit-il avec des yeux qui commencent à devenir noir. Nous allons en vitesse dans notre chambre.

« Vous êtes pire que des lapins ! » crie Emmett d'en bas.

Rosalie n'est revenue que tard dans la soirée. Nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre. Carlisle nous suit avec des seringues. Elle s'allonge sur son lit, je m'assoie à ses cotés. Je l'a sens plus tendu que d'habitude, du moins pour une vampire.

« Détend toi, ferme les yeux et pense aux futur bébé. » Elle exécute. Je pose mes mains directement sur son cœur. Je l'entends crier. La faire souffrir me dégoute mais je continue. La séance dura presque une heure. Beaucoup plus longtemps que lorsque j'ai transformé les vampires durant la bataille. Mais la morphine qu'injectait Carlisle pour ne pas qu'elle souffre ralentissait mon don. Elle est endormie et moi affamée.

« Edward j'ai besoin d'un steak bien saignant, voire cru. » Je crie même si je sais qu'il peut m'entendre sans que j'élève la voix. Il me l'apporte et je mange mon repas, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et voila ! Maintenant je mange des viandes crues.

« Tu devrais aller dormir bébé ! » Me conseille Edward.

« Mais, Rosalie ? »

« Son cœur bat normalement, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ne laisse pas Emmett rentrer je veux être là si jamais il ne peut pas se contrôler, je suis la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter. » Il me porte à mon lit et monte la garde devant la chambre de Rosalie. Je sens le sommeil m'emporter.

La lumière du jour me réveille. Je m'étire et sors du lit je vois dans le couloir Emmett essayant de convaincre Edward de le laisser entrer. J'embrasse mon homme et je souri à Emmett pour le détendre, je prends sa mains pour l'emmener dans la chambre de sa femme. Rose est debout se regardant dans le miroir, heureuse.

« Merci Bella. » Elle semble tellement apaisée, elle embrasse son mari.

« Ça va Emmet ? » Je demande inquiète.

« Oui très bien, appart son cœur qui bat je la sens toujours comme avant. » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Emmett tu m'étouffes. » Réplique-t-elle.

« Oups ! Désolé, l'habitude.» Rigole-t-il.

« Par contre j'ai faim et j'ai envi de spaghetti bolognaise. » Rougit-elle. Je rigole et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Elle se goinfre ce qui me fait bien rire. Emmett la regarde dégouté.

« C'est bon ? » Demande-t-il.

« Délicieux ! » Il ne semble pas convaincu par les dires de sa femme. Elle fini et sort de la cuisine avec Emmett.

« Humm… Tu es toujours aussi belle chérie. » S'exclame-t-il en la matant de derrière. Elle lui souri et se lèche les lèvres explicitement. Il semble subjugué, il se ressaisi murmurant quelque chose à la jolie blonde. Elle acquiesce visiblement et ils montent à l'étage, pour des pratiques purement jouissif.

« Et après c'est nous les lapins ? » Je l'entends rire et expliquer à sa femme le pourquoi du comment. Bon on a plus qu'à attendre le futur bébé maintenant.


	13. Chapter 13

Lydie's: Merci voila la suite j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous

petitefilledusud: De rien. ^^ Bisous.

oliveronica cullen massen: Je t'offre la suite ^^ Bisous.

MselleMiya : Oui c'est sur la grossesse ne sera pas normale mais ça vaut le coup. Mon idée de se don pour Bella m'est venu grace à Rose, je voulai vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse en ayant son enfant. Bisous.

fan2manga: Alice est un cas qu'on adore ^^. Certe elle n'aura pas mal du moin pour le moment. Mais comme tu vera dans ce chapitre, cette transformatoion l'inquiète . ^^. Le chococat et l'une des meilleures inventions du monde lol. J'en mangeait quand j'écrivait et j'ai voulu lui faire hommage. Oh ils sont jeunes faut bien qu'ils s'amusent :p. Leur repos dura un petit moment ^^. Même si je prefère l'action mdr. Bisous.

Chapitre 13

P.O.V Bella.

Le mariage est dans une heure. Elena est complètement excitée. C'est la première mariée à ne pas être stressée. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, fendue à gauche jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle est magnifique. Alice lui accroche des fleurs blanches dans les cheveux, Rosalie, elle, la maquille, tandis que moi, je lui attache un collier vert pour mettre en évidence ces yeux couleur jade.

« Tu es belle ma puce, ça donne envie de se marier. » Je lui dis.

« Oh ! Je ne m'inquièterai pas si j'étais toi ! » Répond le lutin de façon énigmatique. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là, j'ai loupé un chapitre ?

« Tiens, où est Ali ? » Demande la mariée.

« Elle fini de préparer la pièce. » Je réponds, mais je pense plutôt qu'elle est avec Shawn à se bécoter dans un coin tranquille. Je me regarde dans le miroir, Elena avait raison les robes de demoiselle d'honneur sont super. La robe était bleu ciel descendant jusqu'au genou, à fine bretelle. Des petites fleurs blanches ont été cousues, rappelant ainsi les fleurs dans les cheveux de la mariée. Je tourne pour faire voler le bas de la robe ce qui me fait sourire.

« Comment va Artémis ? » Demande Elena.

« Je l'entend marcher. Il panique et Emmet lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. » Réplique la seule vrai vampire de la salle. Elena rigole face à la réplique d'Alice

P.O.V Artémis.

« Est-ce que tout est près ? » Je demande en faisant les cents pas.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout est près. » Me rassure Edward.

« Arrête de bouger ! Je n'arrive pas à faire ton nœud de cravate. » Me réprimande Jasper.

« Elena est là ? » Je demande inquiet.

« Oui, calme-toi. » Dit Edward.

« Allez ce n'est pas comme ci elle allait dire non devant le prêtre. » S'exclame Emmett.

« Quoi ? Comment ? Mais oui ! Si elle disait non. » Je me mets à paniquer.

« Merci Emmet, tu as arrangé les choses. Sort d'ici ! » Ordonne Jasper. Emmett s'exécute. Je continue de marcher en long et en large.

« Tu m'énerve Artémis. » Crie Jasper exaspéré. Je sens une onde se propager dans mon corps.

« Merci Jasper ! »

« Il est l'heure. » Dit Emmet en ouvrant la porte en souriant.

« Quoi déjà mais je ne suis pas près ma cravate n'est pas fini je n'ai pas mis mes chaussures et où est ma veste ? »

« Emmett dégage et arrête d'embêter le marié ! » S'énerve Edward.

« La cravate serai nouée si tu arrêtais de bouger, tes chaussures son déjà a tes pieds et ta veste et accroché sur la porte. Alors maintenant tu te calmes et dis toi que tu va épouser Elena, si elle ne t'aimait pas vous ne serez pas ici aujourd'hui. Donc maintenant tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu sors d'ici. » Continue-t-il en me poussant vers la sortie.

« Ha ! Enfin, tout le monde t'attend. »

« Emmett on a dis quoi ? » Réplique Edward le regardant méchamment.

« Oui c'est bon, je me tais. » Bon allez, je vais me marier avec la femme de ma vie, allez calme toi. J'entre dans la salle. Tout est merveilleux. Sa y est je deviens fleur bleue. Au secours ! Un tapis rouge est dans l'allée entre les sièges. Il y a un buffet pour les loups et des verres de sang pour les vampires. Je me mets devant le prêtre et j'entends tous les invités s'assoir.

Aucun humain n'a été invité, appart Bella et Rosalie. La pièce se remplit des loups de la meute de Shawn ainsi que des Quilleute. Puis, bien sur les Cullen et les Denali. La marche nuptiale résonne. Je me retourne. Alicia rentre et lance des pétales, faisant un clin d'œil à Shawn. Bella rentre au bras de Jasper

« Elle est somptueuse, tu en as de la chance. » Me murmure ma petite sœur. Alice vient avec d'Emmett et Rose avec Edward. Puis, vient enfin la plus belle femme du monde ! Ma future femme. Shawn l'escorte. Elle me sourit. Je vois ses beaux yeux pétiller de bonheur. Tout stresse quitte complètement mon corps, et sans l'aide de Jasper.

Je lui tends la main et la rapproche de moi. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser quand Edward me tire vers l'arrière, pour me faire reculer.

« Pas maintenant ! Don juan. » Rigole Emmet.

Le prêtre fais son éternel discours, qui soit dis en passant est ennuyeux, je ne quitte pas des yeux Elena. Je l'aime à en mourir et dans quelques minutes, elle sera enfin ma femme.

« Artémis Carter voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Elena Telson, ici présente ? » Demande le prêtre.

« Bien sur que je le veux. » Je vois Elena rougir. Rose et Bella pleurent tendis que Esmé est émue.

« Elena Telson voulez-vous prendre pour époux Artémis Carter, ici présent ? »

« Oui ! » crie-t-elle presque. Si mon cœur le pouvait encore, il se serait gonflé de joie.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Enfin ! Je m'empresse de l'embrasser. Le premier baiser que je lui donne en tant que Mme Carter.

Les invités applaudissent et se dirigent dans la salle d'a cotés où le DJ attend pour mettre la musique. Je prends Elena en princesse ce qui la fait rire, je l'embrasse encore et encore, je prends le même chemin que les invités. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. En passant la porte des « Vive les mariés » retentissent de toutes parts. Des pétales de rose rouges nous sont jetés. Heureusement que ce n'est pas du riz. C'est affreux pour sans débarrasser après. Je vois les filles sortir et revenir habillées plus confortablement pour danser.

Un slow retenti. La 1ere danse nous est réservée. Je l'entraine sur la piste, la pressant contre moi, je caresse de mes pouces ses hanches durant toute la danse. Ses bras son dernière ma nuque, jouant avec mes cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Les musiques défilent. Tout le monde danse et s'amuse, mon Elena s'arrête souvent. Alice crie de joie.

« C'est merveilleux ! Il faudra faire les magasins pour les … »

« Alice ! Tais-toi tu va gâcher la surprise. » Réprimande Edward en la coupant. Elle a du avoir une vision.

« Chéri, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. » Me dit ma femme.

P.O.V Emmett " Au même moment. "

« Emmett je dois te dire un truc. » Rosalie semble heureuse en me disant ça.

P.O.V Shawn " Au même moment aussi. "^^

Alicia m'embrasse et me dit : « Mon loup j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » J'adore les surprises que va-t-elle me donner ?

P.O.V Artémis.

« En fait, je… »

P.O.V Emmett.

« … suis … »

P.O.V Shawn.

« … enceinte ! »

P.O.V extérieur.

Trois « Quoi ! » se font entendre dans la salle et une masse qu'on peut identifier en étant celle de Shawn, s'écroule sur le sol.

« Bon maintenant que c'est dit il faut trouver des prénoms. Vous voulez savoir le sexe ? » Demande joyeusement Alice.

« Non Alice ! » Crient trois voix féminine.

P.O.V Bella.

Trois futures naissances. Les mères se sont fait passer le mot. Emmet est encore sous le choc mais reviens vite à lui.

« Je vais être papa ! Vous entendez, je vais être papa ! » Dit-il en faisant tournoyer Rosalie.

« Attention au bébé, mon cœur » Dit-elle en se tenant la tête.

« Oups ! Pardon, c'est juste que s'est merveilleux. Je vais pouvoir lui apprendre à conduire, à draguer les nanas, à jouer aux jeux vidéo, à devenir fort… »

« Calme toi chéri, il n'est même pas encore né. » Coupe la futur maman.

Artémis lui est entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche Elena.

« Aujourd'hui tu me fais le plus heureux des hommes ! Tu deviens ma femme et tu me donnes un enfant. Je t'aime tellement ! » Dit mon frère de cœur. Je suis contente, maintenant il a vraiment une famille rien qu'a lui. Du coté du dernier couple, Alicia rigole de l'évanouissement de Shawn. Celui-ci s'est réveillé et le sourire qui est inscrit sur son visage ne veut plus s'effacer. Ses yeux se teintent petit à petit d'argent. À cette constatation Alicia lui saute dessus en l'embrassant.

L'heure du lancer de bouquet est arrivée. Elena se met en position.

« Vous êtes toutes prêtes ? » crie-t-elle.

« OUI ! » Elle le lance et il se dirige vers moi. Et contre toute attente les fleurs partent dans un sens complètement opposé et atterrit dans les mains d'Alicia qui souri à Shawn.

« Alicia ! » Crie Elena.

« Oui c'est bon, s'était pour faire passer un message. » Rigole-t-elle. Et renvoie les fleurs dans mes bras. Edward me regarde en souriant et vient enrouler ses bras autour de moi

« Oh ! J'en était sure, je te l'avais dit Bella ! » S'exclame Alice avec joie, à la suite d'une énième vision.

« Alice ! » Crie cette fois-ci Rosalie.

« Justement j'aimerai te demander quelque chose ma Bella. » Dit Edward d'une voix rauque. Il ne va quand même pas me demander ce que je pense ! Il pose un genou à terre. Et si ! J'en souri d'avance.

« Veux-tu… »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » Je m'exclame en le coupant.

« Oh pardon j'ai répondu trop tôt. » Tout le monde rigole et Edward sort une bague de sa poche et me la met au doigt. Je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse fougueusement.

« Bon, il va y avoir beaucoup de boulot ! Les bébés, le mariage… Mais impossible ne rime pas avec Alice ! » Dit-elle.

« Pas maintenant Alice profitons du mariage D'Elena et d'Artémis. » Je la réprimande en la coupant dans son élan pour téléphoner. La soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur. Je souri face au bonheur de tout le monde. Après ce qu'on vient de vivre un peu de joie ne fait pas de mal.

« Je sui heureuse que bientôt tu fasses vraiment partie de notre famille. » Me dit Esmé en souriant.

« Oui, moi aussi ! »

« Ton don est miraculeux, tu remets en cause la malédiction d'être un vampire. Grace à toi, ce n'est plus une corvée. »

« Vous voulez redevenir humaine ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dis de me tutoyer. »

« Oui, excuse-moi. »

« Non, je suis très bien comme je suis, mais tu peux rendre la vie, à ceux qu'il la veule. »

« Oui mais à quel prix ? »

« Tu as peur de ce qu'il te fait devenir ? »

« Oui, car je sais qu'Edward n'a qu'une envie c'est de quitter le monde des vampires. Mais moi j'en deviens un petit à petit. Ça me dérange pas j'ai envi de vivre cette vie, mais il y a Edward. »

« Tu en as parlé avec lui ? »

« Non, j'ai peur que son envie d'être humain soit plus forte que son amour pour moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre. S'il devient humain, c'est ce qu'il arrivera. Et une éternité sans lui, n'a aucun sens. »

« Je suis sure il fera le bon choix. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un choix facile. Et j'en ai peur. » Mes joues sont mouillées. Je viens juste de remarquer que je pleurais.

« Allez, tout se passera bien, après tout il t'a demandé en mariage. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

« Oui c'est vrai, merci Esmé. » On fini la soirée en beauté, les mariés se retrouvent trempé. Emmett les a jeté dans la rivière qui passé a coté de l'endrois de la cérémonie, des rires retentissent, que du bonheur.


	14. Chapter 14

petitefilledusud: La réponse dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta

Lydie's: Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Ba toute tes espérances ce réaliseront ou pas dans ce chapitre. Je vais pa te donner la réponse avant que tu lise.^^

MselleMiya: Oui tu as raison Bella se pose des questions bête mais en même temps c'est le rêve d'Edward d'être humain. Normal qu'elle s'inquiète. Oui elle se taira à l'avenir, certe je l'ai fais assez balance la petite Alice mais je voulait montrer qu'elle était tellement heureuse des bonnes nouvelles qu'elle ne refléchissait pas sur le moment de ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin voila. Bisous.

oliveronica cullen massen: Voila la suite ^^. Je suis impardonnable lol de te mettre la suite à cette heure ci: 00h15 lol . Petite journée en amoureux et j'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordi donc me tuer pas, tuer mon chéri. Quoique ... MDR bisou ^^.

bellardtwilight: Tan mieux ^^. C'est le but mdr. Bis

fan2manga: oui sa ma fais rire de le faire paniqué notre petit Artémis, ça lui fera pas de mal après tout. Oui soyons fou 3 d'un coup mdr. L'annonce je me l'imaginait comme dans les films ou dans chaque scène un mot lol . Et Oui elle mérite d'être heureuse notre petites familles même si cela durera pas longtemps. Oups ^^.

Chapitre 14. Aout

5 mois sont passés depuis le mariage. Le ventre des filles se sont bien arrondi, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont déjà à terme. Carlisle n'arrive pas à faire d'écographie. C'est comme si les poches où ce trouvaient les bébés étaient opaque. Rosalie est celle qui souffre le plus à chaque coup du bébé, mais son bonheur d'être mère compense largement la douleur. D'après le médecin de la famille, c'est une question de jours maintenant. Les grossesses de mes amies se finissent beaucoup plus vite que celles des humaines. La famille est impatiente de la venue des futurs bébés, enfin surtout les pères. Emmet ne lâche pas sa Rose d'une semelle, la portant là où elle veut être. Ce qui énerve bien la maman. L'autre jour encore elle l'a engueulé, le menaçant de le faire dormir sur le canapé s'il continué. Mais monsieur n'a pas écouté et il c'est retrouvé sur le canapé. Maintenant, il lui laisse un peu plus de liberté.

Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, les yeux de Shawn restent argentés. Ce qui plait bien à sa compagne, qui lui rappelle leur première rencontre. Artémis lui, ne fait que rester près de sa femme pour parler au ventre de celle-ci, racontant des histoires à l'enfant. Les futurs pères seront de véritables papas poule, lorsque les petits seront en chair et en os.

En une semaine, trois chambres de bébé ont été construites, chacune d'elles est reliées à celle des parents. Alice a fait des ravages. Une armoire ne suffit plus pour mettre les vêtements des bambins. Des dizaines de jouets sont éparpillés dans les chambres. Pour une fois Alice a attendu l'accord des mères pour révéler le sexe des enfants. Rosalie donnera naissance à un petit garçon. Emmett a décidé de l'appeler Matheo. Elena, elle, aura une fille, ce qui rend mon frère très heureux. Elle sera prénommée Isis. Seul l'enfant d'Alicia reste inconnu, le futur du bébé est indéchiffrable. Alice pense que l'enfant aura les particularités du père d'être un loup, brouillant ainsi les visions de la medium.

Emmet joue encore un peu aux jeux vidéo, quand il daigne bien laisser sa femme respirer. Ce n'est que dans ces moments la qu'Edward peut alors entendre les pensées du jeune Matheo. Le garçon est déjà prédisposé à suivre les traces de sont père. Au début de la grossesse, Rosalie vomissait tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Le bébé était en dangers, il n'arrivait pas à se nourrir et on ne savait pas quoi faire. Shawn a alors, proposé de faire boire du sang à la mère étant donné que le bébé était demi-vampire. Contre toute attente cela fonctionna. Depuis, à chaque repas elle doit boire au moins un verre de sang, ce qui la répugne mais plait au bébé.

Revenons au présent. Depuis quelque jour Rose se plaint de douleur au ventre, qui augmente d'intensité à chaque instant, devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Aujourd'hui Rose se tient le ventre en descendant de sa chambre, Emmett l'aide à s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Arhh ! » Je la vois se plier en deux, pleurant à chaude larmes. Carlisle arrive et examine la future maman.

« Tous ceux qui sont incapable de supporter du sang sortent sur le champ. Je pense qu'elle va accoucher. » Ordonne Carlisle. Jasper sa femme et Artémis sortent donc de la maison.

« AHHH ! »

« Ma Rose, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Emmett en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Emmet pose Rosalie sur le sol! Bella met des coussins autour d'elle. Edward, une bassine d'eau s'il te plait. » Dicte Carlisle. Alicia et Elena sont montées dans leur chambre pour ne pas se sentir mal, face au sang.

« AHHHH ! » Un cri plus fort que les autres se fait entendre.

P.O.V Edward

Le bruit d'une déchirure. Emmett regarde d'où vient le bruit avec des yeux rond.

« Elle saigne papa ! » Panique Em'.

« Et merde ! Le bébé veut sortir trop vite. » Les pensées de mon père ne sont pas rassurante.

« Il va falloir se dépêcher si nous voulons la garder en vie du moins le temps que le bébé naisse. » Explique le patriarche.

« Chéri, je veux que ça soit toi, qui me transforme à nouveau. » Supplie Rose.

« J'essayerai bébé. »

« Rose, tu pousses, quand je te le dit, tu vas sentir une douleur plus forte que ce que tu as connu. Edward éponge son front! » Je vois Rosalie serrer les dents.

« Maintenant ! » Dit le Carlisle concentré. Rosalie pousse de toutes ces forces.

« AHHHH !»

« Il va la déchirer de l'intérieur. » Panique mon père par la pensée.

« Pousse de toute tes forces Rose, on y est presque. » Elle semble déterminée.

« C'est le seul bébé que tu auras Emmett, tout ça c'est de ta faute. » Crie-t-elle hors d'elle.

« Je vois la tête ma puce, pousses ! » Dit joyeusement Em', ne se souciant guère de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Le bébé est entrain de détruire le os de sa mère. » Heureusement qu'il garde ses pensées secrète, vaut mieux pas que Em' s'inquiète. Je ne vois Shawn nulle part. Je suppose qu'il tient compagnie aux femmes en haut. Un petit cri résonne, je me concentre sur la scène et un petit bébé se trouve dans les bras de Carlisle. On voit un fin duvet blond sur sa tête.

« Transforme Rosalie ! » Ordonne une nouvelle fois, le patriarche.

« Pas... maintenant ! Je veux être avec mon bébé, je veux le voir. » Dit Rose faiblement.

« Dans trois jour après ta chasse. » Explique Carlisle. Emmet embrasse sa femme lui soufflant des mots doux et lui mord le cou. Le venin se repend dans son corps. Il l'emporte dans leur chambre pour le reste de la transformation.

P.O.V Bella.

Je me sens mal face à toute la douleur qu'a ressentit et que ressentira Rose.

« Carlisle ! Elena va accoucher ! » Crie Shawn de l'étage. Quoi ! Encore une autre, j'espère que sa se passera mieux, je ne me sens pas d'attaque à en voir une autre.

« Edward donne le biberon de lait au bébé et s'il n'en veut pas donne celui de sang. Bella ne touche pas au bébé avant qu'il est mangé, il pourrait te mordre et nous ne connaissons pas les conséquences. » Conseille le chef de famille avant de monter à l'étage pour le second accouchement.

Je vais avec Edward dans la cuisine. Je le regarde donner le biberon de lait, le petit se contente de celui-là pour le moment. Edward à l'air tellement à l'aise avec le bébé, je l'imagine avec le notre. J'essaye d'enlever mon bouclier pour lui faire une surprise.

« Edward ! » Aucune réaction.

« EDWARD ! » Toujours rien. Je n'y arriverai pas.

« JE VEUX UN BEBE DE TOI ! » Je crie par la pensée, essayant une énième fois d'enlever mon bouclier.

« Quoi ! » Dit-il choqué de m'entendre sans voir mes lèvres bouger.

« Je viens d'entendre tes pensées là? » Je lui fais un signe de tête affirmative.

« C'est merveilleux ma puce. Je t'aime, moi aussi je veux avoir un bébé! Je suis heureux de savoir qu'on pourra être parent. »

« Tu supporterais de me voir dans l'état de Rose ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça, bien sur que non je ne pourrai pas te voir comme ça, mais un bébé de toi c'est tout ce qui compte. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Tu ne veux pas redevenir humains ? »

« Si, je veux toujours. Mais je sais que tu deviens vampire et il y aura un moment où tu le seras définitivement. Et je te laisserai pas toute seule, je suis heureux de ne pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie d'humaine, tu peux être maman et sans devoir me quitter. »

« C'est vrai, ta vie d'humain n'est plus si importante ? »

« Pas si je dois te perdre, je suis égoïste, je te veux rien qu'à moi. Donc ton éternité, tu devras la supporter avec moi. » Dit-il tout souriant. Comment j'ai put imaginer qu'il ne m'aime pas assez. Surtout après la demande en mariage, que suis-je bête. Des cris se font entendre, le bébé à dû naitre. Matheo c'est endormi dans les bras de mon homme. Quel tableau magnifique. Emmet vient récupérer son petit le regardant comme si c'était la 8 ème merveille du monde. Il semble tellement heureux.

« Après le mariage, je te promet que tu ressentiras les émotions d'être parent. » Zut ! Je n'ai pas remit mon bouclier. Il rigole en voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus lire en moi. Em' remonte, je pense soutenir sa femme. Je le suis pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie.

J'ouvre la porte et mes yeux sont attirés par cette petite beauté dans les bras d'Elena. Artémis entre en trombe. Alice a dut lui dire que sa fille était née.

« Oh ma puce elle est merveilleuse! » Dit-il en prenant Isis dans ces bras et en embrassant sa femme.

« Alors, comment va l'heureuse maman ? » Je demande les larmes aux yeux de voir tout ce bonheur.

« Je vais très bien Bel'. » Dit-elle émue.

« Je peux la prendre ? »

« Oui vas y je lui ai déjà donné à manger. » Oh ! C'est tellement léger. Je commence à lui faire des papouilles. Réaction totalement idiote mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de faire en face d'un bébé.

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis les naissances. Rosalie s'est réveillée ce matin. Sont état de vampire ne la perturbe pas plus que ça.

« Oh adieu les spaghettis » Dit-elle tragiquement en me regardant. Nous rions.

« Par contre j'ai faim. »

« Vaut mieux que tu aille manger avant de voir ton gosse alors. »

« Oui j'y vais de ce pas. » Elle sort par la fenêtre chasser pour ne pas être attiré par le sang de son petit.

De leur coté Artémis et Elena s'extasient devant leur petite. Alicia qui sort de la cuisine avec un croisant me regarde paniquée, une tache se trouve à ses pieds. Elle vient de perdre les eaux.

« Je crois que je vais accoucher » Dit-elle en se tenant le ventre. Shawn la prend dans ces bras et la dépose dans leur chambre. Carlisle monte s'occuper du nouvel accouchement. En à peine 1 semaine, 3 naissances. C'est fou ! J'entend la porte s'ouvrir, Rose entre enfin et prend son petit des bras de son homme.

« Bella, je te remercierai jamais assez pour le cadeau que tu nous offres. Tu veux toujours être la marraine du petit ? »

« Oui, avec plaisirs. » Je réponds en caressant le front de mon futur neveu.

« Alicia est entrain d'accoucher ? » Demande-telle, en sachant déjà la réponse.

« Ba, ça alors nos enfants se sont fais passer le mot. »

« Tout comme les mères pour tomber enceinte. » Lui dis-je pour la taquiner.

Deux heures passent avant de voir descendre Shawn avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Fille où garçon ? » Demande impatiente Alice.

« Celui-là, c'est un petit garçon, mon petit Christopher. » Répond Shawn.

« Celui-là ? » Demande à nouveau Alice. Ali' descend à sont tour affaibli avec un deuxième petit poupon.

« Je vous présente Emilie. » Dit-elle.

« Nous avons fait des jumeaux. » S'exclame Shawn, en prenant d'un bras sa femme et tenant de l'autre son fils. La maison sera bientôt rempli de pleure et de rire, quand ces petits monstres grandiront. Pour le moment profitons du calme.

Bon deux trucs. 1 Je vois qu'on pourrait se perdre avec les noms qui se ressemble Alice/Alicia, Christophe( l'oncle de Bella) / Christopher. Donc si dans un de mes chapitre les deux noms ressemblant sont dit l'un près de l'autre j'utiliserai des surnoms. Alicia= Ali' et Christopher=Chris voila je pense que sa ira.

2 heu pour la suite de mon histoire j'ai besoin de mettre enceinte aussi Alice, est-ce que c'est abusé ? Enfin un peu lourd ? Dites moi et j'essaye de trouver une solution pour faire autrement. Merci d'avance.


	15. Chapter 15

MselleMiya : Oui que Bella puisse enlever le bouclier lui servira plus tard.^^ Et pour les petits bébés tu vois se qu'il font en grandissant. Bon ça va il sont assez calme juste joueur. Pour Alice c'est vrai que sa fait beaucoup de transformation mais je suis obliger de passer par la pour faire la suite. Même si maintenant que j'ai une autre idée, la mettre enceinte reste toujours une enigme. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella se transformera pas aussi vite même après qu'elle donera naissance à son enfants. Enfin tu vera ça plus tard. Frenchement j'avais completement oublié comment c'était passé la naissance de Nessie dans le livre pourtant je les lu 2 fois. Bon ba c'est pas grave lol. Bisous et merci de tes conseilles, je les lit et essaye d'apliquer pour que mon histoir soit mieux. Merci.

Lydie's: J'aime aussi beaucoup la petite famille que j'ai créer lol. Au le bébé de Bella tu vera se qu'il fera mdr. Et pour Alice, des triplets c'est beaucoup j'aurais pu faire ça s'il n'y avait pas autan de naissance. Mais merci pour l'idée lol. Bisous et merci.

alie; Oui c'est sur, 3 c'est déja beaucoup, et j'ai peur de mettre enceinte Alice, surtout que Bella aussi le sera obliger, c'est claire que sa peu faire beaucoup. On vera bien, merci pour ton conseil. Bisous.

fantome des fanfictions: Ou les deux en même temps^^. Non je pensais faire comme tu dis. Merci bis

oliveronica cullen massen : Alors, heu je me souviens plus d'avoir parler d'envi de bébé du coté de Jasper et Alice, je peux me tromper mais il me semble n'avoir rien dit dessus. A moin que tu parle d'autre chose lol. Le mariage de nos deux amours se fera dans le prochain chapitre. Et pour Bella et son bébé on vera quand il viendra ^^. Merci Bis

zerocool: Bella c'était sur qu'elle sera enceinte mais j'expliquerai dans le chapitre 17 pourquoi j'avais besoin d'avoir Alice enceinte. Même si j'ai trouvé une autre idée, je sais toujours pas si elle sera maman ou non on vera bien. Bisous

bellardtwilight: Merci, bisous.

fan2manga: Mdr tan mieu que tu l'ai vu comme sa. Oui pauvre papa maos tu vera dans ce chapitre, les papas n'ont pas fini dans voir de toutes les couleurs avec les enfants lol. Oui c'est vrai j'ai fais fort pour que Edward entende les pensées de Bella lol je voulait qu'elle lui fasse passer se message par la pensé je trouve sa mignon. J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un comme Ed moi ^^ que sa soit celui de mon histoire ou celui des livres. Oh la preuve dans ce chapitre comme je t'ai di les enfants passent à l'attaque lol. Après tout le don de Bella est aussi pour pouvoir faire des enfants autan en profiter lol. Merci pour tous GRos Kisss

erika: Oui Bella elle sera enceinte c'est programé, pour Alice c'est encore dans le flou . Bis

Chapitre 15

P.O.V Bella

Demain, c'est noël. Mon premier vrai noël, sans menace avec les Cullen. Les quatre petits monstres ont bien grandi, beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Ils ont quatre mois, mais ils paraissent avoir 3 ans. Leur mentale aussi est plus développé. Ils peuvent entretenir une conversation avec nous. C'est marrant d'entendre leur petites voix, et leur langage enfantin. Mon neveu, Matheo, est un vrai petit ange, tout le contraire de son père. Isis, elle, est toujours avec lui. Lui ressemblant en certain point mais en un peu plus démoniaque. Ils adorent faire des blagues à leur parents, les faisant tourner en bourrique.

Ça me rappelle le jour ou Emmet les a emmené à la piscine, c'est deux petites canailles, ont plongé dans l'eau et n'ont pas sorti leur tête après 5 minutes d'apnées. Emmet a paniqué et c'est jeté dans la piscine tout habillé. Il avait oublié que les enfants étaient des demi-vampires. Il les cherché dans toutes la piscine pendant presque 10 minutes, sans se douter que les 2 garnements l'attendaient sur le rebord de la piscine, en se moquant de lui. Cette journée fut mémorable.

En parlant de garnement, Emilie et son frère, Christopher, surnommé Chris, sont 2 jumeaux complètement opposé. Elle, est une petite vampire et lui un petit loup, ils ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. On est allé faire une sortie en forêt, il y 2 semaines. Shawn devait garder les terreurs, il a voulut jouer à chat, pour les occuper, grossière erreur. Il est revenu vers nous, et nous a annoncé qu'il avait perdu ses enfants. Alicia s'est mise dans une colère noire, et l'a traité d'incapable. On est donc parti à leur recherche, Shawn baissait la tête sous le regard de sa femme. Une chose étrange tomba sur le dos du loup.

« Papa ! Tu as perdu » rigola sa petite fille. Le soulagement se lisait dans les yeux des parents.

« Où est ton frère ? » Demanda la maman.

« Là ! » Elle pointa du doigt un louveteau, qui se jeta sur le père, reprenant sa forme d'humain.

« Tu as vu papa, je suis un loup, tout comme toi ! » Rigola Chris. Depuis la mésaventure des papas, ils devinrent encore plus papa poule, comme je l'avais prévu.

Surtout Artémis, hier on étai au parc, les petits monstres jouaient avec d'autre enfants. Isis était avec un garçon, et celui-ci lui à fait un bisou. Artémis s'est précipité vers sa fille, l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de dix mètre d'un garçon, c'est vilain, pas beau, et méchant. Tu attendras tes trente ans, pour ça. » A-t-il dit sérieusement, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Bella ! » Mon oncle, Christophe, m'appelle en coupant court à mes pensées.

« Oui ! Qu'est ce qui a ? »

« Je pensais l'autre jour, maintenant que les Volturis savent où tu es etc.… Tu devrais peut être reprendre ton vrai nom maintenant. » Me propose-t-il.

« Oui tu as raison ! On n'y va tout à l'heure ? » Je demande sous le regard interrogateur d'Edward.

« D'accord ! Princesse. » Christophe m'embrasse sur le front et sors rejoindre la meute. Ça fais longtemps qu'il m'avait pas appelé " princesse".

« C'est pas ton vrai nom Bella ? » Demande Edward.

« Plutôt un surnom, je m'appelle Isabella Mcgruder Swan, mais je préfère Bella. »

« Hum… intéressant, Isabella. » Il me dit ça d'une voix tellement sensuel que des frissons parcours mon corps, je l'embrasse l'entrainant vers notre chambre.

« Hey ! Sœurette ce n'est pas le moment. Tu m'avais promit un bras de fer. »

« Oh ! Emmet pas maintenant ! »

« Si ! Si ! » Insiste ce gros béta.

« D'accord ! Mais si je gagne, tu ne sors plus jamais aucune remarque salace pendant un mois. »

« Ha ! OUAI, si je gagne je veux tout savoir sur votre relation sexuel. » Dit-il sûr de lui.

« Marché conclu ! » je lui serre la main.

« Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Dit Edward en paniquant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur ! » On se dirige vers le salon, Alice à une vision. Elle et mon homme sourient à pleine dent. Sa y est, ils ont compris.

« Tu vas perdre petite humaine. » Dit Emmet confiant. On pose nos bras sur la table, on se prend la main. Je souris malicieusement. Il me laisse une chance de gagner, comme si j'en avais besoin. Sa main est près de ma victoire, je sais très bien que c'est un coup de bluff, tout ça pour mieux me ridiculiser. Il utilise un minimum de sa force qui est bien plus importante que la mienne et ramène ma main vers sa victoire. Et paf ! Sa main est sur la table. J'ai gagné.

« AIE ! Mais tu es malade, tu as triché. Tu as utilisé ton don. »

« Et alors ! On n'avait pas précisé que c'était interdit. »

« Alice ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » Demande-t-il tout penaud.

« Car tes remarques sont insupportable donc… » Répond-t-elle, En se moquant de lui.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Il part en boudant. J'embrasse mon homme et on repart dans l'activité prévu avant qu'il nous interrompe.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, je pars à la mairie avec mon oncle. Une fois le changement fait, nous rentrons chemin.

« Tonton, la famille ne te manque pas ? »

« Heu… Si mais je m'y suis habitué. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu me cache quelque chose.»

« Bella, ça ne va pas te plaire. »

« Mais dis moi ! »

« Quand tu es partie après la mort de tes parents, les vampires t'ont cherché. »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Ils sont passés par Los Angeles ton odeur les a emmené las bas. »

« Et ? »

« Il se sont arrêtés chez Julia. »

« NON ! Ne me dis pas sa. Ils sont vivant hein ? »

« Désolé Bella je suis arrivée trop tard. »

« Il ne me reste plus aucune famille alors ? » Mon oncle essuie mes larmes et me dit

« Tu n'es pas seule, tu m'as moi et surtout les Cullen. »

« Tout est de ma faute. »

« Mais non, c'est la faute à pas de chance. »

« Je me vengerai ! »

« Bella ! »

« Non laisse moi, n'en parle pas aux Cullen. On oublie. »

« Bella c'était aussi ma femme je comprends ta douleur. »

« Justement ils payeront cher ces Volturis, je t'en fais la promesse. Rentrons et faisons comme si rien n'était je n'ai pas envie de leur gâcher noël. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

* * *

« C'est noël, vite debout, le père noël est passé ! » crient les monstres en sautant sur mon lit, me réveillant au passage.

« J'arrive ! » Et ils partent vers une autre chambre.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant qu'ils arrivent » Je reproche à Edward en baillant.

« Rien de mieux que de ce faire réveillé par des enfant le jour de noël. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« T'aurai pas dit ça, si tu dormais. Surtout après cette nuit de sexe. » Un nouveau bâillement et j'essaye de me rendormir.

« Tati Bella dépêche toi ! »

« Oui ! » Ma grasse matinée ne se fera pas aujourd'hui, je me lève et descend. Alicia et Elena Baillent, elles aussi, n'on pas beaucoup dormi. Shawn dors sur le canapé.

« Papa debout ! » Dit Chris en sautant sur son père.

« Oui c'est bon va ouvrir tes cadeaux. » Répond-t-il en sursaut. Les petits se précipitent vers les paquets, les distribuant à tout le monde, demandant le prénom qui est écris sur le cadeau a Shawn. Une fois chose faite, on ouvre tous nos cadeaux. Tim, le nomade qui était resté avec nous, est en retrait, parlant sois avec Carlisle, sois avec Jasper. Il reste toujours aussi réservé, même après la tornade Emmett. On à lâcher l'affaire.

P.O.V Alice.

Ma vision se trouble, je plonge dans l'avenir. Je vois le mariage d'Edward et Bella. La cérémonie se passe ici même dans la maison. Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi qui ai organisé un mariage aussi simplet. Une ombre passe devant la scène. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Depuis peu mes visions sont envahies par cette ombre. Ha ! Ma tête. Une migraine assez douloureuse me saisie. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Ma vision se termine et la douleur s'apaise. Je reste juste avec un mal de tête. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je devrait peut être en parler. On verra ça plus tard.

P.O.V Ali'.

Je plonge dans les cadeaux et j'ouvre une petite boite de velours. Une bague trône sur un socle, une carte est coller à l'intérieur de la boite. "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" Je relève les yeux de la carte et regarde Shawn.

« Oui ! Je veux. » Je l'embrasse passionnément. Il me met la bague au doigt, elle brille lorsqu'un rayon la traverse. Je suis émerveillé.

« Oh ! Enfin tu t'es décidé. » S'exclame Elena.

« Tu en a mis du temps depuis mon mariage ! » Continue-t-elle en souriant. Shawn la regarde exaspéré.

« Alicia, ma belle, il faut que je te dise que nous les loups pour nous marier, on a une cérémonie particulière qui se passe lors de la pleine lune. Je ne t'oblige pas à accepter mais… »

« Non ! Je veux faire ça dans tes règles. »

« Tu es adorable chérie. Alors il y a la pleine lune fin janvier ou alors tu veux plus d'un mois pour te préparer ? »

« Et Pourquoi pas celle dans une semaine ? »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui je veux être ta femme le plus tôt possible. Et je pense qu'Alice pourra m'aider pour la robe. Heu, ça se passe comment la cérémonie ? »

« Alors… »

P.O.V Bella.

Encore un mariage. Depuis la demande D'Edward au mariage de ma jeune amie, nous nous somme pas encore décidé sur une date.

« Chéri, ça te dit le 14 février pour notre mariage ? » Je demande par la pensée.

« Oui ça sera avec plaisirs ma puce. »

« Oh deux mariages, je les vois génial ! » Souri Alice. Ma future sœur n'est pas dans son état normal, d'habitude elle aurait sauté de joie. Là elle semble soucieuse, elle se tient la tête comme si elle avait mal. Les vampires peuvent avoir des migraines ?

« Maman ! Moi aussi je peux me marier avec Matheo » Demande timidement Isis. On rigole tous face à la réplique de la petite.

« On verra plus tard ma chérie ! » Répond Eli en souriant. Artémis la regarde avec de grands yeux. Rosalie et Elena se regarde en souriant. Emmet et Artémis éloignent les deux enfants l'un de l'autre.

« C'est hors de question ! » S'exclament les deux hommes. L'attitude immature des deux pères nous fait bien rire. Dire qui je ne pourrais plus vivre aucun noël avec ma vraie famille. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, je sors dans le jardin pour que personne ne me voit. Christophe vient me prendre dans ses bras comprenant ma détresse mieux que quiconque.

* * *

Se soir, c'est enfin le mariage de ma deuxième meilleure amie. Je vais pouvoir voir un mariage fais chez les loups. Shawn est devant un vieil homme. Malgré que se soit Shawn le chef de la meute, Je pense plutôt que c'est cet homme le plus respecté et le véritable chef. La pleine lune éclaire la prairie où nous nous trouvons. Des milliers de lucioles brillent, volant autour de nous. Certain loup on gardé leur forme animal. Ils sont disposés pour faire une haie d'honneur, par ou passera la mariée. Je les vois lever la tête et hurler à la lune. Alicia passe sur le chemin, en souriant à son homme. Une fois arrivée à destination, les loups se taisent et le vieillard s'exclame :

« Nous somme tous réunies en ce jour pour unir mon fils, futur grand chef, à cette perle rare qu'est Alicia. Je suis heureux de célébrer, mais surtout d'unir ses deux cœurs bien différents. Avant de commencer, ceux qui veulent s'opposer à se mariage parlent maintenant ou se taisent à jamais. » Je jette un regard nord à l'assemblée, le premier à oser gâcher cette union je le détruis.

« Personne ! Bien nous pouvons continuer. Shawn Claker, mon fils, chair de ma chair, veux tu prendre pour épouse Alicia Telson, ici présente ? » (Je rappelle qu'elle est la demi sœur d'Elena du cotés du père donc porte le même nom ^^.)

« Oui je la veux. »

« Et toi Alicia Telson, filles de nos amis, veut tu prendre pour époux Shawn Claker, ici présent ? »

« Oui je le veux. »

« Bien, mes amis les vampires je vous conseille de ne pas respirer. » Le prêtre sort un couteau de sa poche. Je le vois trancher la peau de l'avant bras de Shawn, puis celui d'Alicia. Il tient les deux bras, d'où coule le sang.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré je vous déclare mari et femme. » Il colle les deux bras, un rayon de la lune, plus puissant que les autres, éclaire le mélange de sang. Puis une vive lumière, sortant de l'union, nous aveugle. Quand tout redeviens normal, nous voyons les mariés s'embrasser. Nous applaudissons. Waouh quelle cérémonie !

P.O.V Alice.

J'ai une vision, je vois un château, le soleil est à son Zénith. Des gardes prennent la porte d'entrée, je les suis, je rentre dans une grande salle. Qu'est-ce-que fais Bella là ? Elle semble si triste, mais aussi si en colère. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe de nouveau l'ombre apparait. Une douleur plus forte encore que la dernière se propage dans ma tête puis le noir complet.

P.O.V Edward.

Ma sœur se tient la tête, de puis peu je n'arrive plus à suivre ses visions et ses maux de tête se font de plus en plus fréquents. Je la vois basculer vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés. Je la rattrape à temps. Elle vient de perdre connaissance, ce n'est pas possible. Carlisle l'emporte vers la maison. Nous suivons tous, sans comprendre.


	16. Chapter 16

MselleMiya : Excuse moi pour les fautes j'ai perdu mes deux correctrices enfin elles ne me donnent plus de nouvelle, donc j'ai du faire comme j'ai pu. Mais c'est réglé j'ai trouvé une correctrice qui me lâchera pas. J'espère que ce chapitre sera bien corrigé. Je pense poster tous les deux jours pour qu'elle est le temps de corriger sans être obligé de se dépêcher. Pour Alice tu verras dans ce chapitre, non ce n'est pas à cause des loups, malgré leur présence, Alice à avoir des visons, certes il ne faut pas trop qu'ils soient à coté d'elle. C'est sur un évanouissement venant d'un vampire ce n'est pas commun. Pour l'enfant d'Alice je pense qu'il naitra mais vers la fin, comme ça tout le monde est content. Bisous.

Lydie's : Ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps être heureux, malgré ce chapitre assez sympa, la suite ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Bisous.

oliveronica cullen massen : De rien, bonne lecture. Bis.

fan2manga : Une bénédiction, Bella ? C'est le but ^^ d'où le résumé dessus. Pour Emmet, ça lui apprendra, la vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid. Ba c'est tout mignon les enfants qu'ils veulent se marier. Et vu les parents (Artémis, Emmett et Shawn) les enfants ne peuvent qu'être de vrai petit monstre. Non l'ombre sera vraiment expliquer dans le chapitre 18. Enfin dans ce chapitre on peut deviner ce qu'elle est. Tu verras bien^^. Et tu verras aussi plus tard ce que réserve Bella au Volturis. Lol. Bisous

bellardtwilight : Merci

Chapitre 16 :

P.O.V Bella.

Carlisle est enfermé depuis près d'une heure dans son bureau avec Alice. D'après Edward elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

« C'est possible pour un vampire de s'évanouir ? » Je demande suspicieuse.

« Non justement c'est ça qui nous inquiète. » Réplique Edward concentré sur la pièce.

« Tu entends ses pensée ? »

« Oui et non, le bureau de Carlisle est insonorisé et même pour les pensées j'ai du mal à entendre, faut que je me concentre sur chaque mot, et ce n'est pas facile. »

« Et tu sais ce qu'elle à ? »

« Non même Carlisle ne sait pas. » Toute la famille attend devant la porte écoutant notre conversation pour savoir ce qui se passe. Alicia et Shawn malgré le problème d'Alice, sont heureux d'être mariés ça peut se comprendre. Esmé est resté avec les petits, les occupants, pour laisser les parents tranquilles. Jasper semble le plus anéanti, il est assit sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

« J'aurais du parler plutôt à Carlisle des maux de tête d'Alice, ce n'était pas normal. Tout est de ma faute ! » Pleurniche Jasper.

« Mais non moi aussi j'ai remarqué son problème et je n'ai rien dit on est tous fautifs, on ne pensait pas que ça atteindrait cette proportion. » Explique Edward. La poignée de la porte s'abaisse, et Carlisle en sort.

« Alors ? » Demande Jasper paniqué.

« Elle est dans un coma. »

« Mais elle va bientôt se réveiller ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

P.O.V extérieur. Dans une contrée lointaine.

« Alors ? » Demande un vampire, qu'on pourrait penser être le chef.

« La médium est neutralisée, et bientôt arrivera sa fin. » Répond l'autre homme.

« Parfait, tu diras à Jennie que je suis fière d'elle. »

« Oui maitre. »

« Sors ! » L'homme s'empresse d'appliquer l'ordre.

« Bientôt nous l'aurons. » Rire démoniaque.

P.O.V Bella.

Je rentre dans la chambre. Alice y est allongée, dix jours qu'elle est dans cet état et il se dégrade. Chaque jour, je la vois souffrir un peu plus. Elle crie dans son coma, elle se débat contre quelque chose. Et le plus étonnant c'est que ce quelque chose la détruit, nous ne savons pas encore comment, mais on la brûle de l'intérieur. C'est bizarre, Carlisle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Je la vois se retourner dans le lit de façon brutale. La voir comme ça est affreux, si seulement je pouvais l'aider.

« Ma puce, tu te fais du mal à être ici ! »

« Peut être mais je sens que je dois être là, je ne comprends pas mais j'ai besoin d'être près d'elle. »

« Bella ! »

« Non, je ne sortirais pas d'ici ! »

« Tu dois manger, pense un peu à toi ! »

« M'en fiche, je dois être là. »

« Bella, arrête maintenant ! Tu veux être dans le même état qu'elle, c'est ça ? »

« NON ! »

« Bah mange ! »

« Plus tard. »

« Bella ! » Dit-il menaçant.

« Si tu crois me faire peur tu te met le doigt dans l'œil ! »

« Ok. » Il lâche l'affaire, aussi vite ! Ce n'est pas normal.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir par toi-même, je t'y forcerai. » Quoi ! Je m'éloigne d'Alice sans m'en rendre compte. Edward me porte en sacs à patate sur son épaule. Je le tape avec mes poings et mes pieds.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« D'abord tu manges ! » Il me pose sur une chaise de la cuisine, et place un plat devant moi.

« Mange ! »

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Si tu mange pas tu retourne pas voir Alice. » Oh non pas ça. Je m'empresse de tout manger.

« Bah, voila. »

« Edward tu es vraiment insupportable. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Imbécile ! » Il me souri et m'embrasse.

« Quand est ce qu'elle sortira de ce coma ? »

« Personne ne sait ma puce. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Quand je rentre dans ses pensées je ne vois rien, j'entends juste des sons étouffés. Je crois que quelque chose la retient. »

« Oui mais ça la détruit. »

« Je sais, c'est comme si son cerveau prenait feu. »

« Mais, ce truc ne venait que lorsqu'elle avait des visions c'est ça ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« C'est peut être bête, mais il peut lui faire du mal que lorqu'elle voit l'avenir. Donc là il doit la bloquer dans une de ses visions, et il se sert de ça pour détruire son cerveau. »

« Oui et ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Si on l'empêchait d'avoir des visions il ne pourrait pas l'attaquer non ? »

« Oui c'est une supposition on est sur de rien. »

« Et pour ne pas qu'elle est de vision il faut qu'elle ne soit plus vampire. »

« Ha ! Pas bête. »

« Si je lui rends sa mortalité peut être nous pourrions la sauver de cette emprise. »

« Je vais en parler avec Carlisle, tu es super toi ! » Il m'embrasse et part. Je décide donc de remonter voir notre petit lutin. Je m'assoie à coté d'elle. Elle crie, je m'inquiète, si on attend ca pourrait être trop tard.

« Alice, je suis là calme toi, on va te sauver. » Mais où sont-ils ? Sa figure se déforme sous la douleur. J'ai peur, ses cris se font plus fort, elle se débat tellement fort, que j'atterri contre la commode. Ma hanche me fait mal. Je la vois se cambrer, je ne peux plus attendre. Je place mes mains sur son cœur, et la transforme. Carlisle rentre à ce moment là avec Edward.

« Bella ! »

« Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! »

« Ma fille ton idée est intéressante, mais imagine, quand elle sera humaine, la chose pourra peut être la tuer plus facilement ? »

« C'est un risque à prendre, je ne la laisserai pas mourir, alors que je suis peut être entrain de la sauver. »

« Bella, ma chérie, enlève tes mains avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Tu as une meilleure solution pour la sauver toi ? »

« … »

« Donc voila, je sentais que je devais être là, et je suis sure que c'était pour la sauver. »

« Bella tu bases tes gestes sur des suppositions. »

« Et alors ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir devant mes yeux ! » Je crie tout en pleurant. Alice se cambre encore plus sous mes mains, ses cris se font encore plus forts.

« Bella ! Arrête ! »

« Non ! »

P.O.V Edward.

Nous ne pouvons l'arrêter, un champ de force nous empêche d'avancer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Les cheveux de Bella volent autour d'elle. Elle semble tellement en colère, et acharnée.

« Papa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je crois que Bella est beaucoup plus puissante qu'on ne le croit. »

« Il faut détruire ce champ de force. »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« ce champ de force nous protège ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Imagine que le pouvoir de Bella puisse se décupler voir plus et qu'elle puisse transformer à distance. Imagine que ce champ soit la limite de son don. »

« Oui mais ça n'est jamais arrivé pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Regarde là elle est en colère, et elle semble se battre contre la chose. »

« C'est irréel ! »

« Peut être, mais imagine qu'en transformant Alice, elle empêche vraiment la chose d'attaquer. »

« Elle peut sauver Alice alors ? »

« Je crois bien. » Mon père me souri et se reconcentre sur la scène. L'intensité du champ de force s'affaibli, ses cheveux reprennent leur place. Un cœur bat, c'est celui d'Alice. Je la vois papillonner des yeux, elle se réveille.

« Alice ! » Dit ma Bella affaibli.

« Oula, quelle aventure ! » répond ma sœur.

« Heureux de te revoir parmi nous sœurette. Jasper ne va pas en revenir. » Je sors de la pièce avertir toute la famille du réveil d'Alice.

P.O.V Bella.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas trop. » Répond-t-elle.

« Je sais juste que lorsque j'ai eu ma dernière vision, cette ombre s'est enroulée autour de moi et après j'étais dans le noir. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Puis petit à petit elle s'est attaquée à moi mentalement et ça chauffait je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et d'un coup plus rien. »

« C'est grâce à Bella elle t'as rendu humaine, pensant que la chose te lâcherai. Et ça à marché. »

« J'ai faim »

« Vient dans la cuisine on va te préparer à manger. » Je reste dans la chambre, j'entends mon cœur comme s'il était à l'extérieur de moi. Mon ouïe s'est améliorée, par contre les battements de mon cœur ralentissent.

« Bella, ça va ? » Edward rentre dans la chambre.

« Je crois ! »

« Ton cœur bat moins fort ma puce et moins vite ! »

« Les prochaines fois me seront fatales je pense ! »

« Peut être ! Hey dis donc ton pouvoir est devenu plus fort. »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, ça va je ne vous ai pas fais mal ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, bon si on descendait voir comment se porte Alice ? »

P.O.V extérieur. Dans la contré lointaine.

« QUOI ! » Crie le chef.

« Désolée je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mon emprise sur la médium à lâché. Je ne peux plus l'atteindre, je crois qu'elle n'a plus de vision. » Dit une jeune fille.

« Bella s'en est mêlée. Tant mieux, ça ne c'est pas passé comme je le voulais mais le but est quand même atteint. Merci Jennie, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Garde ! »

« Non ! »

« Oui maitre. »

« Emportez là. »

P.O.V Bella.

Les préparations du mariage avancent surtout depuis que Alice à pris en charge la responsabilité. En parlant d'Alice, même en étant humaine elle est toujours aussi surexcitée. Jasper a du mal, d'être trop près d'elle, un peu comme Edward au début de notre relation.

« Tati Bella ? » Emilie tire sur mon pantalon.

« Oui ma puce. »

« Tu veux bien jouer avec nous à cache-cache ? »

« Oui j'arrive, attend je dois parler à tata Alice d'abord. » Elle court rejoindre les autres enfants pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Alice ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dit moi à quoi servent toutes ces fleurs entreposées dans le jardin ? »

« Heu… Bah, pour le mariage. »

« Et c'est quoi cette liste d'invité ? »

« Bah ceux qui viennent au mariage. »

« 100 personnes ? »

« Oui. »

« Alice ! Je t'ai di que je voulais un mariage simple avec que la famille. »

« Oui mais… »

« Non ! Je veux simple, alors les fleurs y'en a assez dans le jardin donc tu les renvoies à l'expéditeur. »

« Tu ne vas pas faire le mariage dans le jardin ? »

« Si et c'est mon dernier mot. Ecoute si le mariage est simple, c'est toi qui choisis les robes. D'accord ? »

« OUI ! Merci. » Elle prend son téléphone. Alice ne changera jamais.

« Bravo ma puce. » Edward me prend la main et l'embrasse.

« Dire que dans une semaine on se mari. »

« Oui et les robes n'ont pas encore été choisies. »

« Avec Alice tu auras ta robe demain, au fait, là elle et dans la cuisine avec Rosalie. »

« Et alors ? »

« Bah, elles prévoient du shopping pour demain. »

« Oh non ! »

« T'auras ta robe comme ça ! »

« Oui ! Mais avec Alice ça va être un cauchemar ! » Il rigole ce satané vampire. Je le laisse et part jouer avec les petits.

* * *

Enfin, c'est l'heure du mariage. Alice a respecté mon vœu de simplicité. Tout le monde est rassemblé dans le jardin. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Alice à bien choisi la robe. Une robe corset, longue jusqu'au pied. Mes cheveux sont retenus par un chignon avec quelques mèches rebelles.

« Bella c'est à toi »

« Oui Alicia j'arrive. »

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci Elena, vous êtes pas mal aussi. » Je sors dans le jardin. Tout le monde me regarde souriant. La cérémonie se passe dans la plus grande joie.

« Tu es enfin une Cullen chérie. »

« Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur. » Emmet me prend dans ses bras et me fais tourner.

« Arrête je vais vomir ! » Il me pose et je le vois rire, il rentre dans le salon. Chris et Matheo essayent de voler une part du gâteau à Shawn. Isis et Emilie dansent, faisant tourner le bas de leur robe. Emmett et Artémis sont dans le salon à jouer comme d'habitude. Esmé et Carlisle parlent avec Tim. Ce type nous ne le comprenons toujours pas, il se volatilise et nous ne le voyons presque jamais. Les filles sont entrain de parler de shopping. Tout le monde est heureux mais pendant combien de temps...


	17. Chapter 17

Lydie's : Merci de penser ça, vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Non je ne disais pas que le chapitre 16 était terrible, lol je parle plutôt de celui là, celui d'après celui d'après et après tu verras ^^. Les gens bizarres tu n'as pas déjà une petite idée ? Pour Alice et Jasper non ils ne seront pas parents pour le moment mdr. Faudra attendre. Et tu ne m'embêtes pas j'adore lire tes com's. Bisous.

oliveronica cullen massen : De rien.

Charlie : Il faut bien de l'imagination pour écrire lol, non c'est vrai je suis assez imaginatif mis seulement pour les choses qui m'intéresse. Douée, non arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir. Je ne pense pas être douée, dans la normal on va dire ^^. Bisous.

AtMan : Imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Mdr Merci pour ton com's amour. Je t'aime et ça me fais grave plaisirs. Tmtc ! Bisous luv U 2.

fan2manga : Sans action, pas d'histoire, ça va ensemble. Ba elle doit bien être intelligente pour m'aider à faire mon histoire, qu'ils utilisent un peu de leur cerveau non ? ^^ Oh oui ses pouvoirs, vont se développer et ils vont sans mordre les doigts, les vampires. MOUAHAHAHA. Tu me diras ce que tu croyais pour l'ombre même si ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, ça peut toujours servir comme idée pour une autre histoire.^^ Bah je t'avoue j'en avais marre de détailler des mariages, j'avais peur de trop être répétitif lol. Tim, oh il est gentil enfin pour ce que les Cullen savent de lui. Tu verras bien d'où il sort même si ce n'est pas grandiose ^^. Bisous

MselleMiya : Oh je tiens au petit lutin la tuer serai un sacrilège ^^. En Italie ? Avec les Volturis ? Peut être, peut être pas !^^. Oh je vais les martyriser un peu les Cullen. Oui je suis méchante mais ce n'est pas marrant sinon. Tim, oh bah il est suspect, mais s'il était méchant Edward aurait capté. Ou alors il sait se protéger d'Edward, on verra bien. Bisou

Chapitre 17 :

« Au secours ! » Une jeune asiatique est enfermée dans un cachot, ses vêtements sont sales, recouverts de boue. La jeune femme me regarde. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs raides. Une bouche en forme de cœur.

« Aide-moi ! » Elle est paniquée à chaque bruit je la vois se tasser un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Bella ! Tu es notre seul espoir sauve nous. »

« Où te trouves-tu ? »

« À V… »

« Jennie ! À qui tu parles comme ca ? » Un homme entre dans la pièce et la regarde, je vois son regard se perdre. Puis plus rien le noir.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

« Ça va, Bébé ? »

« Je… Elle… Et il… » Je bafouille encore perdue dans ce que je venais de vivre.

« Calme toi ma puce tu as fais un cauchemar. »

« Mais c'était si réel ! »

« Heu… Attend ! » Je me lève et cours vers la salle de bain en me tenant la bouche. Je vomis le repas ingurgité plus tôt. Je me couche sur mon lit.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui je dois faire une indigestion.»

« Allez rendors toi. » Edward s'allonge à mes cotés et me chante une berceuse.

« J'ai fais un rêve bizarre hier. » Je m'exclame devant toute la famille ainsi que Tim.

« On fais tous, enfin on en faisait tous ! » Réplique Em'.

« Peut-être mais il semblait si réel. »

« Comme tout les rêves. »

« Emmet laisse là parler » Lui dit sa femme en donnant le biberon au petit Matheo.

« Je me retrouvais dans un cachot, enfin je crois, avec une femme, une asiatique il me semble. Elle avait peur et voulait que je la sauve. Puis un homme est rentré, il était blond, et après qu'il l'ait regardé, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. »

« Waouh quel rêve ! » Rigole Emmet.

« Mais Jennie semblait si réelle. » Le regard de Tim ce fait plus insistant sur moi.

« Allez oublie ce n'est qu'un rêve. » Réplique Alice. Tout le monde retourne à son activité, sauf Tim qui me regarde, comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait en moi. Je détourne mon regard, me concentrant sur le repas que m'avait préparé Esmé. L'odeur de la nourriture me rend malade, je me précipite dans les toilettes, pour vomir le peu qu'avait pris mon ventre au petit-déj. Je retourne dans le salon et bien que la nourriture ne m'attire pas, je grignote un peu. Carlisle me souri et repart dans sa lecture.

Plus d'un mois est passé, le rêve est toujours le même, sauf la conversation change. Et chaque fois qu'une réponse peut être importante, l'homme revient et je me réveille. Je vomis très souvent et je dors beaucoup. Tiens là je vais encore vomir, heureusement que je suis pas loin des toilettes. J'en peux plus, faut que j'aille voir Carlisle, cette indigestion devient insupportable. Je toque à son bureau et j'entre. Il me regarde en souriant et m'invite à m'assoir.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose contre les nausées ? »

« Oh pas besoin ça sera bientôt fini. »

« Hein ! Mais ça fais plu d'un mois. Et J'en ai mare d'être malade. »

« Ha ! Faudra faire avec car je pense que ca durera encore 4 mois. Du moins pas les vomissements. »

« Je ne comprends pas qu'est ce que j'ai ? »

« Tu n'as même pas une petite idée, après tout trois de tes amies sont passées par là. »

« Je … Je suis… »

« Enceinte, oui ! »

« Oh mais c'est génial. » Sous le coup de l'enthousiasme, je me jette dans les bras du docteur. Je le laisse en plan et je cours dans le salon, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est de rater une marche en descendant, ma tête se rapproche dangereusement du sol. Et merde !

« Pourquoi étais tu aussi pressé ? » Me demande Edward en me tenant.

« Tu vas être papa ! » Je crie en l'embrassant.

« Hein ! Quoi ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux. »

« Oh que je ne te revoie pas courir, avec ce petit dans le ventre. » Continue-t-il.

P.O.V Extérieur.

« Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a Tati Bella ? Pourquoi elle a un gros ventre ? » Demande la petite Emilie.

« Tu vas avoir un cousin ou une cousine ma chérie. » Explique Alicia.

« Oh ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demande cette fois-ci Chris.

« Car dans le ventre de Bella, il y a un bébé. »

« Quoi ? Elle a mangé un bébé ? » S'écrie Matheo.

« Mais non ! » Rigole Alicia.

« On fait les bébés dans le ventre de la maman. Vous êtes tous passés par là. »

« Oh ! Mais comment on est arrivés là ? » S'interroge Isis.

« Ça c'est un secret. » Dit Alicia, pour ne pas s'empêtrer dans une conversation qui n'est pas de leur âge.

P.O.V Edward.

Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureux de savoir que j'aurai un enfant. Les quatre mois de grossesse, rendent ma Bella de plus en plus belle. Je la sens tellement épanouie, heureuse, pleine de vie. Etre mère est son vrai destin, elle est faite pour ça. Je la rejoins sur le canapé et pose une de mes mains sur son ventre.

« Coucou c'est papa ! » Je murmure en rapprochant ma tête de la bosse.

« Papa ! » Je sursaute.

« Qu'est ce qui a mon ange ? » Me demande ma petite femme.

« Maman ! »

« Je viens d'entendre les pensées du bébé. Et en entendant ta voix il t'a reconnu. » Je caresse le ventre, c'est mon bébé, je le sens donner un coup de pied.

« Il ne t'a pas fait mal. » Je demande à Bella qui vient de se tendre.

« Non, je sens sa force mais, mes os sont tenaces. » Elle touche son ventre et souri.

« Je peux toucher. » Demande timidement le filleul d'Elena, qui n'est autre Chris.

« Oui vas y mon grand. » Il pose ses petites mains et le bébé réagit au quart de tour.

« Aime ! » Une petite voix résonne dans ma tête.

« Le bébé à l'air d'apprécier chérie. »

« Tu saurais toi, si c'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon. » Depuis qu'Alice à retrouver sa mortalité, elle n'a plus de vision. Donc nous ne pouvons pas compter sur elle, pour savoir.

« Je croix que c'est une fille, sa voix est bien trop aiguë pour un garçon. »

« Une petite fille ! Oui c'est logique vu qu'elle à réagit à Chris. »

« Coucou les jeunes. » L'oncle de Bella fait sont entré.

P.O.V Bella.

« Coucou le vieux. » Je réplique en rigolant.

« Oh toi ! » Souri-t-il.

« Alors comment vas mon ou ma filleul ? »

« Ta filleule se porte comme un charme. »

« Génial, une autre petite princesse. »

« Tu veux toucher ? »

« Oh j'oserai pas ! » Dit-il gêner.

« Vas y tu en a l'autorisation. »

« Coucou petite princesse, c'est tonton. » Il touche en souriant.

« Oh, elle vient de cogner. Elle reconnait son tonton. » Dit-il fièrement.

« Chris, ou tu es ? »

« Ici Tati Alice ! »

« Ha ! Te voila, tu viens on va faire un tour au parc. » Explique-t-elle.

« T'y vas toute seule avec ces petits monstres, tu vas survivre ? » Je demande faussement inquiète. Alice sait très bien se faire respecter.

« Oh j'espère rentrer entière. » Continue-t-elle, en jouant le jeu. Elle prend la main de Chris et sortent tous les cinq.

« Hey ! Christophe, tu n'es plus avec la meute. » Demande Shawn en descendant les escaliers.

« Ils on voulut visiter un peu plus la région et j'ai pas voulu les accompagner. »

« Ok ! Ça te dit on se fait une course le premièr arrivée à la rivière ? »

« Près ! Feu ! Go. » Deux loups apparaissent et sautent par la fenêtre heureusement ouverte.

« Bon, moi je monte prendre un bain, à toute mon cœur. » J'embrasse mon mari et le quitte. Humm ça fait du bien de l'eau chaude, le bébé aussi à l'air d'aimer, vu ses petits coup. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier encore plus. J'ouvre les yeux, et à en juger par la luminosité de la pièce, j'ai du m'assoupir 1 heure voire plus. Je sors du bain, me sèche et m'habille. Je descends, sans croiser personne. J'arrive dans le salon, personne. Mais où sont-ils donc tous passés ? La maison est silencieuse, trop silencieuse, ce n'est pas rassurant. Je sens un petit coup dans mon ventre.

« Oui ! ma puce maman, non plus n'est pas rassurée. » Je continue ma fouille de la maison. Toujours personne.

« Edward ! » Je crie à bout de nerf. Rien seul le silence me répond. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Je décide de sortir dans le jardin, rien, je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Et Je remarque que ce chemin ne m'est pas inconnu. C'est celui qui mène à la prairie, où à eu lieu la bataille. Plus j'avance, plus je suis terrorisée. Certains arbres sont détruits, comme si on s'était battu par ici. Et non, ce n'est pas l'œuvre de la dernière bataille. J'arrive dans la prairie et ce que je vois est bien pire que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Toute ma famille est là, prisonnier des Volturis. Ils ne peuvent faire aucun geste, ils sont à leur merci. Je ne vois Alice nulle part ni les enfants. Ouf ! Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Trois Hommes se tiennent devant moi.

« Ma petite Bella ! Te voila enfin, je me prénomme Aros. » S'exclame un homme brun, avec un air supérieur.

« Relâchez-les ! » J'ordonne avec une voix tremblante.

« Tutute ! Pourquoi je ferais ça, ils ont quand même détruit une bonne partie de ma garde. »

« Et alors c'est vous qui les avez envoyés. Nous nous sommes juste protégés. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Bon nous ne somme pas là pour rabâcher le passé. Mais merci de nous avoir aidé à en arriver la. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu n'avais pas rendu son humanité à ta medium, elle aurait vu que nous venions. Quoique non elle serait morte. »

« Vous êtes que des ordures, que voulez vous ? »

« Tu n'a pas une petite idée sur la question ? »

« Moi ! » Je murmure.

« Oui ! Viens avec nous ! »

« Jamais et vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger. »

« Nous avons ta famille en otage, et tu crois qu'on ne peut pas te forcer ? »

« Je… » Quoi faire ?

« Edward ? » J'enlève mon bouclier. Il me fait un signe négatif de la tête.

« Alors, tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Non je viendrez jamais avec vous ! »

« Bon, ils nous restent plus qu'une solution. Apportez le moi ! » Deux vampires transportent Christophe et le lancent devant les rois.

« Tu veux toujours pas, tu es sure ? »

« Je ne me joindrez jamais à vous. » Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire.

« Dit au revoir à ton oncle ! » Et sans que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il lui avait déjà brisé le cou.

« Non ! » Des larmes coulent abondement de mes yeux. Je m'écroule sur le sol. Non, non et non, ce n'est pas possible. Je renifle. C'était ma dernière famille. Il est mort par ma faute.

« Tu veux qu'on réitère l'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non ! Je vous suis. » Je me relève dignement malgré les larmes et me dirige vers eux.

« Bonne fille, et ne tente même pas une attaque, sinon nous les tueront. » Je ne sais même pas se qui se passe après je m'écroule sous l'émotion.

P.O.V Edward.

Je la vois tomber, et je ne peux rien faire.

« Bella ! » Elle ne réagit pas un vampire la prend et la porte.

« Ne la touchez pas ! »

« Tais-toi, tu n'es pas en position de force. » Une douleur me coupe la respiration, ce c** m'a frappé au ventre.

« Humm, Jolie la jeune humaine. Quand elle n'aura plus se batard dans le ventre, nous pourrions beaucoup nous amuser. » La pensée de cette homme me met dans un état second. J'arrive à m'extirper de la poigne de mon bourreau. Je prends Bella de ses bras, la pose au sol et assomme se s***** de coup. Tellement la rage est encrée en moi, je parviens a le démembrer. Puis une pluie de coup s'abat sur moi et je redeviens prisonnier. Aros me touche le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petit vampire, personne ne la touchera, nous avons besoin d'elle, elle est donc sous ma protection. » Malgré l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi je me sens soulagé. Il porte lui-même Bella. Mais comment allons nous, nous en sortir ?


	18. Chapter 18

Lydie's : bah ça ne va pas être joyeux tout le temps mdr. Imagination ? Arrête je vais rougir lol. Douer non plus je ne pense pas lol. Pour te faire plaisirs la suite ! Bisous

Bellardtwilight : Merci.

fan2manga : Dis donc tu es forte. Bravo ! Tu as trouvé plus d'explication dans ce chapitre. Oh les pouvoirs de Belle sont se qu'on connait ^^ juste ils seront très élevés tu verras bien. Oh la terreur en couche vas me servir dans la fic sa va être une ouf lol. Oui les monstres je les adore je veux les même. Bah ils ont remporté la bataille car Alice en étant humaine n'a pas put les prévenir donc les Volturis sont venus avec des gardes et vu qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup par appart à la dernière bataille et bein ils ont perdu nos petits chéri. Oh Bella, oui certes elle ne va pas être contente mais tu verras comment elle réagira quand tu liras. Moi aussi je suis allé au cinéma le voir sympa même si je préfère toujours le 1 j'attends surtout le 4 c'est celui là que je veux absolument le voir. Bisous.

MselleMiya : Cela ne pouvait qu'être eux, lol. Oups merci pour Aro franchement dans ma tête c'était Aros mais merci d'être là pour me rattraper dans mes bêtises lol. Etant donné qu'Alice était humaine, elle n'a pas put avoir de vision donc pas prévenir les Cullen, donc pas pu chercher de l'aide. Et même si je n'ai pas précisé les Volturis ne sont pas venus tout seul. Donc les Cullen n'étaient pas en Etat de supériorité. Pour se libérer va falloir attendre^^. Non Alice ne redeviendra pas en vampire en tout cas. Mais on la verra bientôt. Oui Shawn et là désolé de pas faire de précision, faut que je m'arrange lol. Tu verras bien comment ils vont s'en sortir, je pense que t'auras une petite idée en lisant. Merci et Bisous.

oliveronica cullen massen : Bonne lecture, bisous.

Chapitre 18 :

P.O.V Edward.

Nous sommes arrivés à Voltera. On aurait put s'enfuir, mais Bella est inconsciente et ils pourraient lui faire du mal. Ils ouvrent une porte qui mène à un couloir remplit de cachots. Puis nous jettent dans l'un deux. Ils nous enferment et une fois la porte du couloir fermée, je me sens faiblir.

« Je ne me sens pas bien ! »

« Moi aussi Edward. » Réplique ma sœur, Rose.

« Nous aussi plus tôt ! » s'écrie Emmet.

« C'est de la faute des gardes ! » S'exclame une voix féminine, cachée dans un coin sombre.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Jennie, heureuse de faire votre connaissance. »

« JENNIE ! » Tim se précipite vers la jeune fille.

« Tim, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis avec les Cullen. Je t'ai cherché par tout ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu te volatilisais ? » Demande Elena.

« Oui, désolé. Mais toi mon amour pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, qui concerne les Cullen. »

« Jennie, tu es celle qui hante ma femme dans ses rêves ? » Je demande après le dialogue du couple.

« Oui, désolée je devais lui parler. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je réplique méchamment.

« Parce que c'est la seule qui puisse venir en notre aide. »

« Et comment tu fais pour l'importunité dans ses rêves ? » Je l'interroge dis plus gentiment.

« J'ai le pouvoir d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens. Mais mon pouvoir est limité, je peux seulement l'utiliser quand la personne est inconsciente. Par exemple Bella dans ses rêves. »

« Ou Alice dans ses visions ? » Je la coupe en m'énervant.

« Oui, désolée c'est les rois qui ont voulu. »

« Et tu les as écouté, tu as failli tuer ma sœur, tu te rends compte ? »

« Oui excusez-moi, j'étais obligé, ils m'ont fais croire qu'ils détenaient Tim. »

« Passons, pourquoi tu es ici alors ? »

« J'ai perdu le contact avec l'esprit de ta sœur et ça ne leur a pas plu. Et comme je ne servais plus à rien ils m'ont jeté ici, m'avouant au passage qu'ils n'avaient pas Tim. » Elle se serre dans les bras de son amoureux.

« Je suis désolée. » Continue-t-elle.

« Bon, aller on oubli, j'aurai fais pareil si ils détenaient Bella. Et que voulais-tu dire par c'est la faute des gardes ? »

« Vous voyer les deux gardes près de la porte, là bas. Ils ont le pouvoir d'affaiblir les vampires.

« Mais pourquoi ne s'en servent-ils pas contre les rois ? » Demande Em'.

« Parce que la plus part des personnes qui peuvent être un danger pour les rois, sont ici contre leur grès. Ils subissent tous des menacent, des personnes chères à leur cœur se trouvent prisonnières dans la tour Est. Et les Volturis les menacent comme ils font avec Bella. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ne nous sommes pas dans la tour Est ? » Demande Jasper.

« Vous êtres trop puissant, vous ne feriez qu'une bouchée de la tour Est. Alors qu'ici les gardes peuvent vous empêcher de nuire. »

« Nous sommes perdus ! » Crie Alicia.

« Non, ça peut vous paraitre bizarre mais très peu de personne sont avec les rois, seul un nombre très infime leur sont vraiment fidèle. Et c'est eux qui gardent les êtres chères. Mais imaginons que la tour Est, soit libérée vous auriez la plus part des vampires avec vous. De plus vous avez détruit la seul garde qui était vraiment avec eux. »

« Depuis que je suis parti, la vie a bien changé ici. » Explique Artémis.

« Ils on apprit pour Bella et ils on repris espoir d'une éternité plus belle. Les gardes sont donc beaucoup moins impressionnés par les rois, ils sont juste obligés d'obéir par le chantage. » Donc il nous reste un espoir. Ma Bella j'espère que tu vas bien.

P.O.V Bella.

Je me réveille dans une chambre luxueuse, les derniers évènements me reviennent en tête.

« Christophe ! » Mon cœur se serre, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, mes yeux me piquent. Ma peine est trop grande, je pleure une bonne demi-heure. Quand je reprends conscience, je sens ma fille me donner des coups.

« Maman est là. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir. » dis-je, pour me rassurer moi-même .

« Enfin réveillée ? » Aro est entré dans ma chambre, je l'ignore malgré la peur.

« Bien dormi ? » Je garde le silence.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, chaton. » De quel droit ose-t-il m'appeler chaton ? Je regarde mes ongles pour lui montrer que sa présence m'indiffére.

« Tu veux peut être que je ramène un des prisonniers et que je le punisse pour ton insolence. » Une force en moi me donne du courage, je continue donc à jouer à mon manège de l'ignorance.

« Gardes ! Tuer Edward. »

« Non ! »

« Ha ! Enfin chaton. Ecoute moi bien, tu peux être traitée normalement ici et garder ta famille en vie mais à une condition, tu m'obéis. » Je fais un signe positif de la tête.

« Bien, je préfère. Maintenant suis moi tu vas m'être utile. »

Je retourne dans ma chambre, après quatre heures de meurtre. Je m'écroule sur le sol, j'ai tué ces innocents.

« Je suis un monstre ! »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! » Une jeune fille blonde du nom de Jane rentre dans la chambre.

Flash back

« Transforme les, ils se sont attaqués à la royauté. » M'ordonne Aro une fois arrivés dans le salon. La famille qui se tient devant moi, ne semble pas si malfaisante. Un père, une mère et deux enfants.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu oses me désobéir ? »

« Vous êtes des vampires, tuez les vous-même. »

« Insolente ! » Crie Aro hors de lui.

« Calme toi mon frère, elle est nouvelle. Bella, je suis Marcus. Ces gens ont transgressé la règle, en révélant notre secret sur les vampires. »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça me regarde ? » Je demande.

« La femme est devenue vampires et l'a révélé a sa famille, de plus elle nous brûle lorsque nous la touchons, et tu sais que nous n'apprécions pas les choses qui brûlent. » Explique calmement Marcus.

« Elle doit être punie, puisqu'elle ne veut pas nous rejoindre, nous laisser tuer et déguster sa famille. » S'exclame furieusement Aro.

« Je ne ferai rien ! »

« Chaton ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Apportez moi la femme. » Deux gardes se rapprochent avec Esmé dans les bras. J'accoure vers elle.

« Esmé ça va ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. »

« Tu refuses toujours d'accomplir ce que l'on te demande ? »

« Oui ! »

« Jane ! » Je la vois fixer Esmé et celle-ci se tord de douleur. Plus je tardais à obéir plus Esmé souffrait.

« Arrêtez ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez »

« Jane ! » Esmé se calme, essoufflée. Je me dirige vers la femme en lui murmurant un « désolée » avec les larmes aux yeux. Je pose ma main sur son cœur, pour qu'elle souffre le moins longtemps. Une fois chose faite, les gardes emportent ma belle mère.

« Puisque tu n'as pas obéis directement tu les verras mourir devant tes yeux. » Avant que je puisse comprendre ses paroles, les rois se dirigèrent vers la famille et les vidèrent de leur sang.

Fin de flash back.

J'ai vu du sang, c'était affreux.

« Dégage, tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux ! » Je dis hargneusement à Jane.

« Tu es obligée de faire tout ça, ne te sens pas fautive. »

« SORS DE LA ! » Je lui crie.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écoutée. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« La douleur qu'a subie Esmé était fausse. Je l'ai prévenue d'agir ainsi. »

« Pourquoi ! Et qui me dit que c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne suis pas avec ces monstres. Je veux vivre sans cette dictature. Ils ont détruits nos vies, et tu es notre seul espoir. Je suis là pour t'aider dans ta mission. Si tu ne me crois pas demande à Artémis. »

« Oui c'est vrai que je peux le voir comme je veux ! » Dis-je ironiquement.

«Et d'abord où sont-ils ? » Je continue.

« Enfermés dans le cachot. »

« Si tu es vraiment avec moi, pourquoi nous n'allons pas les libérer ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le moment idéal. »

« Mais quand ? »

« Ça peux pendre du temps, mais il n'arrivera rien à ta famille, je te le promets. »

« … » Je ne comprends pas, on pourrait les sauver et on les laisse dépérir.

« Aller repose toi, pense à ton bébé. » Elle a raison, je me change et me couche. Je m'endors au moment même où ma tête touche l'oreiller.

« Ne perd pas espoir Bella, tu es la seule à arrêter ces dictateurs. » Murmure Jane en sortant de la chambre.

Un mois s'est écoulé, je n'ai même pas pu voir ma famille. Elle me manque, seul Jane est mon lien avec eux. Du moins pour m'avertir de leur état. Ma fille s'agite beaucoup ces dernier temps.

« Coucou Bella, comment tu vas ? »

« Mal, comme tous les jours. » Les rois me laissent faire un peu ce que je veux, mais quand ils ont besoin de moi je dois leur obéir. Je ne veux plus revivre ma première expérience, dès qu'ils me convoquent je me dirige vers les vampires sensés être les traites ou les dangers. Je les transforme sans m'attarder et rejoins mes quartiers sans demander mon reste. Ça devient une routine. Je me dégoute toujours, mais moins qu'au début. Edward tu me manques.

« Arff ! »

« Qu'est ce qui a Bella ? »

« Je vais accoucher ! » Après dix minutes allongées je vois les rois arriver avec des gardes.

« Vous allez quand même pas tous assister à ça ? Sortez ! »

« Ton bébé doit être puissant. »

« Alors de 1, mon bébé ne vous appartient pas. De 2 je veux mon mari pour l'accouchement. »

« Non ! »

« Je veux mon mari. » J'exige en m'énervant.

« Non ! »

« MON MARI MAINTENANT ! » Je cri et touche le premier garde qui se trouve être à ma portée. Je le vois crier.

« Je continue si je n'ai pas mon mari maintenant. Hein ! Aro tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive ça, il me semble que c'est ton bouclier. » Oui je me permets de tutoyer ce monstre, il ne mérite pas de respect.

« Allez chercher Edward. » Une fois qu'il rentre dans la pièce je lâche la femme.

« Bébé, je suis là ! »

« Edward, elle va naitre. » Je dis en murmurant sous le coup d'une contraction.

« Allez, je m'en occupe. » Il relève ma robe et met sa tête entre mes jambes.

« Tu es dans un stade avancé, tu peux déjà commencer à pousser ! » Je fais ce qu'il me dit de faire. Heureusement que ma peau et mes os sont beaucoup plus forts. Je n'aurais pas à subir cet accouchement douloureusement. Je pousse pendant une petite dizaine de minute.

« Je vois ça tête, pousse ma puce. » Je pousse de toutes mes forces et des pleurs assourdissants se font entendre. C'est mon bébé.

« Elle est belle ma chérie regarde la. » Je la prends dans mes bras et souris fasse à cette petite chose.

« Toi touche la petite et dit moi son pouvoir ! » Ordonne Aro à l'un de ses gardes. Il doit avoir le même pouvoir qu'Éléazar. J'étire mon bouclier sur ma fille. Il la touche.

« Rien monsieur. »

« Sortons et Emmenez-le. » S'exclame le roi en désignant Edward.

« Non s'il te plait, juste cette nuit, qu'il connaisse un peu sa fille. »

« D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que ton obéissance a été exemplaire. Mais demain matin, il retourne au cachot. »

« Merci ! » Il sort.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » Demande Edward.

« Pourquoi pas Léa ? »

« J'aime bien, coucou Léa. »

« Papa ! » Je vois Edward sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je viens d'entendre ses pensées. » Je souri à mon tour.

« Tu crois qu'elle a un pouvoir ? »

« Ma puce l'homme vient de dire que non ! »

« J'ai utilisé mon don pour l'empêcher de voir quoique ce soit. »

« Tu es parfaite ma chérie. » Il m'embrasse, qu'est ce que ça m'avais manqué. Je donne le sein à la petite.

« Attention à qu'elle ne te morde pas. »

« Il faut bien qu'elle mange, je demanderai du sang animal demain. » Je me décale sur le lit pour laisser une place à Edward. Il met son bras autour de mes épaules. Léa s'endort. Je m'allonge la plaçant entre mon mari et moi. J'embrasse une dernière fois mon homme et je la suis au pays des songes.

* * *

Alors? ^^ Bon je sais l'accouchement a été court, mais on fera avec lol. Aussi ça m'embête de ne pas avoir choisi Renesmée comme prénom pour sa fille mais notre petite Lea n'aura pas le même pouvoir que Nessie. Et Nessie sans son pouvoir ce n'est plus elle, donc je récrée l'histoire, ce qui est un peu le but d'une fiction lol. Bisous!


	19. Chapter 19

oliveronica cullen massen : De rien bisous.

MselleMiya : Pour les fautes bah désolé mais on ne peut pas faire mieux désolé. Et non sa ne sera pas se soir, les Cullen sont enfermés ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de les mettre en danger. Jane oui pourquoi pas on verra bien ^^. Pour Jennie tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Bisous

Petitefilledusud : Contente que ça te plaise, Jane une conspiratrice c'est mieux ainsi moi je l'aime bien et je la préfère gentille lol. Pour le toucher c'est expliqué ici donc bonne lecture bisous.

Bellardtwilight : Merci.

fan2manga : La petite terreur va être très utile contre les Volturis. HA ! Non le 3 je le déteste mdr je n'aime pas cette attirance pour Jacob alors que je veux un Edward mdr, même si comprend pourquoi dans le 4. Jennie a été du coté des méchants même si ce n'est par le chantage enfin bref. Mdr l'autre jour après avoir écrit le chap 18 mon mec m'a appelé chaton, je l'ai envoyé paitre le pauvre. J'aime Jane et je la trouve mimi lol. Bah une femme qui va accoucher n'est pas très gentille, une vraie tigresse^^. Heureusement qu'elle a mit son bouclier, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Moi j'aime bien quand il y a Renesmée, mais c'est vrai que quand ils on un garçon c'est assez bien lol. Bisous.

Lydie's : Il y a de bien meilleure écrivain que moi lol, mes textes ont des fautes mes phrases sont faite simplement sans complexité ^^. Mais je suis contente de recevoir des compliments ça fait du bien. Bisous

Elena : Mdr bah fallait réclamer, ma petite Jin Jin, elle, réclame XD. Mais promis des que le 20 est écrit tu l'auras ma petite correctrice du dimanche mdr. Bisous et bonne vacs choupette.

Chapitre 19

P.O.V Bella.

« Bella ! »

« Hmm ! »

« Bella ! »

« HMMM ! »

« BELLA ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Réveille-toi ! Les Volturis viendront chercher Edward dans une heure. »

« Merci Jane ! Tiens il est où ? »

« Sur le balcon avec Léa, il lui donne le biberon. »

« Merci Jane. » Je sors du lit et me regarde dans le miroir. Je réajuste mes cheveux et je vais vers mon mari.

« Bien dormi ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Mieux que d'habitude ! » Le soleil commence à se lever, les nuages sont nuancés de plusieurs couleurs, Rouge, jaune passant par le rose et l'orange.

« Quel beau spectacle. » Je m'émerveille.

« J'aurai préféré le voir dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Moi aussi, vous me manquez, je me demande si je vous reverrez tous et si nous pourront vivre enfin heureux. »

« Je te promet ma puce de trouver une solution. On monte des plans. »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« On s'en sort pas si mal, enfin sans compter Eli, Ali et Rose. Plus de nouvelle de leurs petits, elles dépérissent à vue d'œil. »

« Je me demande comment va Alice. Si elle s'en sort, si elle sait où nous sommes. »

« Tu parles d'Alice mon ange, elle trouvera peut être une solution de son coté. » Un blanc suit sa phrase.

« J'ai appris que Jennie était réelle. »

« Oui, elle est avec nous dans le cachot, c'est la compagne de Tim. »

« Je suis heureuse pour eux. Comment faisait-elle pour me joindre ? »

« C'est son pouvoir elle peut communiquer par l'esprit. »

« Mais j'ai un bouclier ! »

« Justement, elle ne peut que te joindre dans tes rêves, c'est la où tu es la moins concentrée donc ton bouclier est moins performant. »

« Alors, pourquoi toi tu n'y arrives pas ? »

« Elle doit être plus forte que moi, ou tu dois laisser plus facilement passer certains pouvoirs, je n'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi elle ne me joint plus ? Elle pourrait me faire communiquer avec vous. »

« Il y a des gardes qui nous affaiblissent en bas et plus on est en contact avec eux plus c'est difficile d'utiliser nos aptitudes. Jennie subie ça depuis plus de 5 mois et nous préférons qu'elle te joigne quand ce sera nécessaire. » Il retourne dans la chambre avec Léa, il la pose au milieu du lit, pour qu'elle dorme. Il s'assoie à coté d'elle et lui caresse le front. Je regarde chaque geste de mon mari, pour les graver dans ma mémoire. Je ne pense pas le revoir de si tôt. Il me tant la main et me fait m'assoir sur ses genoux. Il met son nez dans mon cou, et me caresse la cuisse.

« Ma Bella, je t'aime tellement et j'aime notre fille. Je ne penserais qu'à vous en bas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je n'en peux plus. » Je baisse la tête, des larmes inondent mes joues. Je serre les poings, mon corps est parcouru de soubresauts. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et me colle à lui. La porte s'ouvre en grand.

« Emportez-le ! » Ordonne Aro.

« Non s'il vous plait, ne me l'enlevez pas. » Les gardes nous séparent violement. Je me retrouve sur le sol et mes pleurs redoublent.

« Non ! Edward. » Je tends la main vers lui. Il fait de même, nos doigts se touchent une dernière fois. Et je le vois disparaitre par la porte.

« J'aurai besoin de toi tout à l'heure tache d'être dans le salon. » Exige Aro avant de sortir. Je relève mes genoux et les prends dans mes bras et je pose ma tête dessus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça. Seuls les pleurs de mon bébé me ramènent à la réalité. Je la porte et la serre contre moi

« Ma petite Léa, tu reverras ton père je te le promet, ils payeront pour le mal qu'ils font. » Mon regard se fait déterminé. Non ! Vous ne vous en sortirai pas vivant sales vampires.

P.O.V Jane

Je sors dans le jardin et me dirige vers le labyrinthe, je le connais par cœur. J'arrive dans le centre et vois Bella jouant avec sa fille. Léa saute après un papillon en rigolant. Bella souri face à la scène. C'est le seul moment, ou l'on peut les voir toute les deux aussi sereines, aussi joyeuses. Plusieurs mois sont passés depuis la naissance de la petite, 6 précisément. (On est en Janvier et la petite et née en juillet.) Léa à la taille d'une enfant de 3 ans, elle a des cheveux bruns, comme sa maman mais avec des mèches cuivrées, venant du père. Des yeux marrons avec en leur centre de l'or. Un mélange total des deux parents. Je descends souvent voir les Cullen, m'assurant qu'ils soient bien nourrit. Un plan se met en place, mais il est encore au stade irréalisable, nous n'avons pas les bonnes conditions pour l'exécuter. Je marche à pas de loup et cour faire peur à la petite.

« HAAAAA ! » Je crie la faisant sursauter. Paf ! Je me cogne contre une paroi bleue. Je m'éloigne et la regarde plus précisément. Elle recouvre Bella et la petite. En parlant de la petite, ses yeux sont complètement dorés. En voyant que c'est moi la bulle s'efface et ses yeux redeviennent normaux. Et Elle rejoue avec le papillon.

« Bon on sait maintenant, c'est quoi son pouvoir. Comme sa maman un bouclier. » Je rigole et je demande. « Tu crois qu'il protège toutes les attaques physiques ? »

« Peut être. Ma puce, elle était belle la bulle tu veux bien la refaire pour maman ? »

« Oui ! » Elle s'enthousiasme à l'idée de plaire à sa maman. La bulle réapparait. Bella va me tuer, je me concentre sur sa fille pour envoyer une petite douleur de picotement. Léa ne réagit pas.

« Bella, mon pouvoir n'agit pas sur elle, quand elle a le bouclier. »

« QUOI ! Tu as osé utiliser ton don, tu aurais put lui faire mal, tu es folle. »

« Je sais encore varier l'intensité, elle n'aurait ressenti que des picotements. »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Essaye ton don sur le bouclier. »

« Mais ça va pas et si je lui fais mal c'est ma fille quand même. »

« Essaye je pari tout ce que tu veux que rien ne peut l'atteindre. » Je la vois se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers la petite et poser ses mains sur la paroi.

« Rien ! Tu vois ? Il ne faut pas qu'Aro le sache. Ton bouclier protège contre les pouvoirs, mais celui de ta fille, s'il se retrouve dans les mains des Volturis, on ne pourra jamais plus les atteindre et les frapper. »

« Mais comment leur cacher, Aro lira en toi. »

« Il a une confiance folle en moi, il me prend pour l'une de ses fidèles. J'ai du passer par des épreuves bien plus horribles que tu ne le crois pour que sa confiance soit totale en moi. Il fallait bien un traitre dans leur rand. » Je vois Léa ouvrir sa bouche en grand.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de la mettre au lit. Jane tu veux bien la prendre. Aro a besoin de moi dans le salon. »

« Oui bien sur, à toute à l'heure. » Je prends la petite et sors du labyrinthe.

P.O.V Alice.

Flash Back.

« Les enfants, il est temps de rentrer. »

« Non pas tout de suite Tata Lice ! » Crie de la balançoire Emilie.

« Il est déjà 19h, on est resté une heure de plus qu'on avait promit à vos parents. »

« Mais Tata ! » Chris essaye de marchander, mais il est déjà tard.

« Non ! Allez prendre vos affaires on y va, et je ne le redirais pas. » Ils se décident enfin à m'écouter et nous prenons le chemin du retour. On entre dans la maison, celle-ci est vide, aucun son, personne.

« Où est maman et papa ? » Demande Isis.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Qu'est ce qui s'est passer, pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Chris se met à renifler.

« Tata, je sens l'odeur de Bella ! » Je le vois se transformer en loup et courir vers la forêt. Nous le suivons puis on s'arrête dans une clairière. Chris est posté devant quelque chose. Je m'approche et pousse le petit.

« Retournez-vous ! » J'ordonne aux enfants, ce qu'ils s'empressent de faire. Je me met à genoux devant le corps de Christophe, je touche son cou, pour savoir si son cœur bat toujours. Rien, il est mort, mais où sont les autres. Je prends les petits et les éloignent de ce cadavre. Une fois à la maison je vois Chris le regard perdu.

« Écoute-moi bien, oublie ce que tu viens de voir, Christophe est allé au pays des anges rejoindre sa femme. Il sera mieux là bas. » Je lui dis pour consoler.

« Où est Maman ? » Demande Matheo.

« Oui ! Je veux ma maman. »

« Et moi mon papa. » Tous les petits se mettent à pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Enfin, je pense que les Volturis sont passés par là. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi je ne suis qu'une simple humaine ?

Fin du Flash Back.

Je vois un château, le soleil est à son Zénith. Des gardes prennent la porte d'entrée, je les suis, je rentre dans une grande salle. Toute la famille est là ! Bella semble si en colère face au Volturis. Ils détiennent un enfant dans leur bras, un garçon, je ne le vois pas assez bien. Je les vois se parler, ou plutôt se disputer. Plus la discution avance, plus Bella est hors d'elle.

Je me réveille, était-ce une prémonition ? Je me lève, je descends les escaliers, les enfants jouent aux jeux vidéo. Sept mois sont passés depuis la disparition de la famille. Ils ont encore grandit passant des couches et des nounours, à des vêtement plus adulte, des voitures pour les garçons et des Barbies pour les filles. Ils ont 1 an et 5 mois et paraissent avoir sept ans. Quand les parents les verront, ils ne les reconnaitront pas. (J'avais oublié de décrire les enfants^^ je le fais maintenant.) Matheo à les cheveux blonds et longs, jusqu'au nez avec une frange sur le coté, qu'il n'arrête pas de replacer avec un mouvement de tête, ses yeux sont bleus foncés avec de l'or au centre. Emilie et Chris, faux jumeaux, mais pourtant la même couleur brune de cheveux avec des pointes noires, dues au papa. Des yeux couleur marron, Chris a au centre de l'argenté qui contrairement à sa sœur qui les a en or. (Tous les petits vampires ont une fine couche or autour de leur pupille.) Il détient des cheveux courts qu'il place en pique grâce à du gel. Elle, des cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, qu'elle attache en deux couettes basse. Puis enfin la petite dernière, Isis, la jeune fille à les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, châtains. Et des yeux verts et bien sur le centre or.

Les enfants se préoccupent beaucoup de leurs parents. Ils leur manquent tellement, que des fois dans la rue ils croient les voir. Mais ce n'est que leur imagination qui leur joue des tours. Mon Jasper, tu me manques beaucoup j'espère te revoir bientôt, j'espère que tu es bien traité, j'espère que la famille tient le coup et j'espère que l'enfant de Bella va bien. Mes journées sont remplies d'espoir de leur retour, mais je sais qu'ils ne reviendront pas aussi facilement. Je sais ! Je vais les chercher. Oui ! C'est un danger pour une humaine comme moi, mais Aro me veux dans ses rangs pour mon pouvoir il ne me tuera pas, il me retransformera peut être et ainsi je pourrais sauver la famille d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il faut quelqu'un pour garder les petits. Les Quilleutes ? J'espère qu'ils voudront bien. Attention Alice arrive…


	20. Chapter 20

Petitefilledusud : Tant mieux si tes questions ont trouvé leur réponse^^. Alice n'a pas vraiment de plan mais pour les morts je te dis rien c'est une surprise mdr. Ba de rien fallait bien que je reparle un peu d'elle. Bah ce n'est pas vraiment des traitres mais plutôt des personnes n'appréciant pas la façon de gouverner des Volturis. Et pour le châtiment tu verras dans ce chapitre. ^^ Bisous.

Bellardtwilight : Contente que ça te plaise. Bisous.

fan2manga : Bah le moment est mal choisi pour un long moment de bonheur pour nos amoureux. Oui je ne suis pas patiente je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur un moment je vais directe sur les moments important d'où les 6 mois ^^. Le rêve d'Alice ne te rappelle pas un peu la prédiction qu'elle a eu avant de se retrouver dans le coma ^^ ? Ha Alice part au combat comment va-t-el le s'en sortir ? Bisous

oliveronica cullen massen : De rien et merci d'apprécier ma fic. Bisous

Lovellly : Oh une nouvelle lectrice, coucou ^^. Voila la suite, gros bisous.

MselleMiya : Le plan des Cullen prendra place heu tu verras bien quand ^^. Alice veut aider sa famille il faut bien qu'elle se ramène chez les Volturis même si elle court un risque. Le petit garçon haha ! Tu sauras dans le chapitre prochain ^^. C'est une idée pour Jane mais si je faisais ça je devrais trouver des excuses pour le faite qu'elle descende les voir. Et ça éveillerai la curiosité des rois, elle descend donc très rarement pour être sur de leur santé. Merci et bonne lecture bisous.

Chapitre 20 :

P.O.V Alice.

« Merci de les garder, vous ne nous devez rien et pourtant vous acceptez de nous aider. » Je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers Jacob, un membre des Quilleutes.

« Aller, vas t'en avant que je ne chance d'avis. M'occuper de minis vampires n'est pas mon passe temps préféré. » Rigole-t-il. Je me retourne vers mes petits chéris, les regardants avec amour. Je les prends tous dans mes bras, les serrant le plus fort possible. Il se peut que je ne les revoie jamais.

« Prenez soin de vous mes chéris, je vous aime et je ferai tout pour revenir avec la famille. »

« Pourquoi nous ne venons pas avec toi Tata Lice ? »

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous. Promettez moi de toujours rester ensembles et de ne pas en vous attirez d'ennui »

« Oui Tata ! » S'écrient-ils tous d'une seule voix. Je m'éloigne un peu plus loin avec Jacob.

« Si on ne s'en sort pas, tu pourrais les emmener chez les vampires d'Alaska ? »

« Oui ! Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, tu vas me ramener ces puanteurs en un seul morceau. » Je lui souri et regarde une dernière fois les petits, je ne peux pas empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue. J'espère vous revoir ! Bon partons à l'aventure.

P.O.V Jane.

« Jane ! » Crie Aro du salon.

« Oui, que voulez vous ? » Je demande respectueusement.

« Nous allons partir une jeune femme nous attend » Dit-il heureux.

« Je veux que tu t'occupes de faire respecter l'ordre pendant que nous ne sommes pas là, je compte sur toi. Je compte emmener certains de mes gardes, au cas où mon rendez vous serait un piège. » Continue-t-il.

« Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez. »

« Bien, allons-y ! » Dit-il en s'adressant à sa garde. Je les vois acquiescer et partir. Il est l'heure ! Je cours vers les donjons, reprenant une allure plus normale au moment de passer la porte. Les gardes me regardent, puis me laissent passer. Je me dirige vers la cellule la plus reculée. Les Cullen se retournent vers moi.

« C'est le moment ! » Je m'exclame sans explication, ils savent quoi faire. Je sors du cachot.

P.O.V Bella.

« Bella ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Jennie ? »

« Oui ! Nous avons besoin de toi c'est l'heure. »

« Mais… » Elle ne me laisse pas l'occasion de parler et m'explique le plan mis en place.

« Enfin ! Dit à tout le monde que je les aime, quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Prend soin de toi et de la petite. » Je me réveille en sursaut avec un mal de tête. C'est bon pas besoin de me faire mal j'allais me réveiller. Bon revenons à l'essentiel. Je caresse la joue de Léa, pour qu'elle ouvre ses beaux yeux.

« Maman ? »

« Viens on va retrouver papa. » Elle me tend ses bras et je la prends. J'ouvre la porte et cours dans les couloirs. Tournant à gauche puis à droite, puis encore à droite. Des gardes se trouvent sur mon chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette aile du château, il est interdit. »

« Heu… c'est les rois qui me l'ont demandé, je dois voir un prisonnier pour m'en occuper personnellement. »

« Je n'y crois pas. »

« Au cas où, vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je suis Isabella Mc gruder Swan. »

« Une raison de plus pour t'empêcher de passer. » Oh ils m'énervent, je n'ai pas le temps. Je pose ma fille derrière moi, et place mes mains sur le torse des deux hommes. Ma force s'accroit et je les assomme en cognant leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Je reprends ma fille et cours. D'autres gardes arrivent.

« Ma puce fait ta bulle autour de nous. » Elle s'exécute, je mets une de mes mains sur la paroi, je fonce sur les gardes et dès qu'ils se trouvent en contact avec la bulle ils crient de douleur. Je continue mon chemin, j'ouvre une porte la lumière est faible. Je vois des boules de feu se diriger vers moi, mais ma protection la renvoie. Je cache les yeux de ma fille, l'homme est entrain de bruler, son arme s'est retournée contre lui. Des hommes se jettent sur moi les dents en avant. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus c'était de rebondir sur la bulle en gémissant de douleur. Je cours encore de plus en plus vite et rentre dans la tour Est. Là je vois Jane en mauvaise posture, malgré son don, elle ne peut pas tous les faire souffrir. Je pose ma fille dans un coin sombre.

« Tu te tournes vers le mur, tu te met dans ta jolie bulle et tu chantes le plus fort possible. Tu ne sors pas de là, tant que moi où Jane ne te le demande. »

« Oui maman ! »

« Je t'aime ma chérie. »

« Moi aussi. » Elle me serre dans ses petits bras. Puis je la retourne, je me jette sur les vampires, les transformant à chaque pas. Mais sans que je me rende compte, je reçois un coup dans le dos. Je roule et m'écrase contre le mur. Je me relève et grogne férocement.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

« On va voir sa petite humaine. » Il veut jouer à ca je lui saute dessus plantant mes dents dans son cou. Il m'éjecte et je rencontre une fois de plus le mur. Je me déplace à vitesse vampirique, et lui donne un bon crochet du droit. J'évite en m'abaissant à ses pieds. Mais je n'ai pas vu son poing atteindre mon ventre, je crache du sang et je relève ma tête. Je prends son bras et donne un énorme coup dans son torse, ce qui entraine la perte de son bras que je tiens encore dans les mains. Il est au sol je m'élance sur lui et me met à califourchon.

« Tu vois la simple humaine a beaucoup de ressources. » Je pose mes mains sur son torse et je l'entends crier. Une fois humain, je plante mes dents dans son cou, je sens son sang passé entre mes lèvres. Je recrache et le laisse se vider de son sang. Jane fini avec son vampire en le démembrant.

« C'était amusant ! » S'exclame-t-elle en riant. Elle défonce la porte gardée et nous entrons. Je me dirige vers les cellules et les ouvrent avec une clef récupérée sur l'un des vampires. P*****, la porte est extrêmement lourde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les vampires ne peuvent pas s'échapper aussi facilement, c'est impossible de les défoncer. Je vois Jane donner un coup dans la porte, mais appart la marque de son pied, la porte n'a pas cédé. Je fais sortir les prisonniers qui me remercient d'être enfin venue. J'envoi les clefs à Jane pour qu'elle ouvre le reste. Je me dirige vers la dernière cellule, j'ouvre avec la seule clef qui me reste.

« Ils vous ont capturé ? » La meute de Shawn est à moitié réduite et se trouve dans cette pièce.

« Oui ils nous ont eu par surprise et ont tué beaucoup des nôtres. » Dit une voix triste, qui je crois être le père de Shawn. Je les fais sortir et baisse la tête. Trop de morts à cause de ces rois. Je rejoins Jane et nous retournons vers ma fille, celle-ci se trouve en face d'un homme, qui ne lui veux pas du bien. Pourquoi a-t-elle enlevée sa protection. Je vois l'homme s'approcher.

« Ne la touche pas ! » J'ordonne en le regardant dans les yeux.

« A la distance, où tu trouve tu n'aura pas le temps de la sauver. Ni toi Jane. » Il part dans un rire gras.

« Tu pari ? » Je lève ma main dans sa direction et referme mes doigts, il se tord de douleur. Jane court prendre ma fille et l'emmène dans une autre pièce. Je m'approche de lui.

« Touche encore une fois ma fille et tu le regrettera ! » Je lui donne un cou dans la tête. Un crac se fait entendre. Oups j'ai du lui casser le nez. Je souri d'un air mauvais. Fini la gentille Bella, ils vont tous le regretter. Je parcours le château vers les cachots où se trouve mon mari. La colère m'habite d'une telle puissance, qu'avant même que chaque vampire ne s'approche de moi je lève la main et le rend humain. J'ouvre les cachots en grand me retrouvant en face de deux gardes. Je me sens faiblir. Je touche l'un deux.

« Non Bella ! » S'écrie Edward, j'enlève ma main comme s'il m'avait brulé. Deux femmes que j'avais libérées se jettent dans les bras des gardes. Ma force revient.

« Merci, Bella de nous libérer de ces rois. » Dit l'un des gardes.

« Et de nous avoir rendu notre famille. » Ajoute l'autre en embrassant sa femme. Les gardes s'en vont. J'ouvre la porte avec une force que je ne reconnais pas.

« Edward ! » Je saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Puis je passe dans les bras de toute la famille.

« Bon si on aller voir à quoi ressemble ma petite fille ? » Demande Esmé, nous ramenant à la réalité. Je souri et les entraine dans les couloirs, chaque garde que nous croisons ne nous attaques pas. Trop occupés dans les retrouvailles avec leurs familles. Je souri fièrement, j'ai arrangé les choses, ce qui me rend heureuse. J'entre dans le salon sans encombre. Tout le monde y est. Ma fille me court dans les bras.

« Bella, nous te remercieront jamais assez pour nous avoir sorti de ce pétrin. Désolé pour tout le mal qu'on a du te faire à toi et à ta famille. » Dit un homme en s'agenouillant face à moi, ce que s'empresse de faire tout le monde. Je rougis et baisse la tête.

« Arrêtez, ce n'est pas fini ! Les rois vont revenir d'un moment à l'autre. » Je vois la plupart des personnes partir. Je les comprends, même si leur aide aurait été préférable.

« Il faut se préparer avant qu'ils arrivent. » J'explique sérieusement.

« Tu parles de nous chaton. » J'entends Edward grogner et je me retourne. Aro, Marcus et Caius se tiennent droit et en colère. Derrière eux se trouve leur fidèle garde.

« Jane, tu vas nous payer cette trahison. » Dit Aro d'une voix étrangement calme. Il fait un signe de tête vers un homme blond, le même que dans mes rêves avec Jennie.

« Alec ! » grogne mon homme. Le blond fixe Jane, je la voie s'écrouler à genoux et elle semble déconnectée du monde extérieur.

« JANE ! » Je m'entends l'appeler. Mais aucune réponse.

« Oh, chaton je te présente Alec. Il prive sa victime de toute sensation et donc de tous ses sens et repères, ce qu'est entrain d'expérimenter notre chère Jane. » Je le vois s'approcher d'elle et de lui arracher un bras.

« Non ! Ne lui faite pas de mal ! » Je crie en pleurant.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. » Il lui arrache l'autre bras. Chaque parcelle de mon corps se tend, une colère sans nom se répand dans celui-ci. Je lève la main rageusement et je la referme en face d'Alec. Son corps se contracte et il s'écroule sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Jane reprend ses esprits et crie de douleur pour ses bras. Ce que je ne vois pas, c'est Marcus se précipiter vers elle. Je lève à nouveau mon bras face à Aro et referme ma main, mais rien ne se passe. Je reste interdite et je l'entends rigoler.

« Tu oublies Renata ! » Ma colère s'accroit et je positionne ma main face à Caius.

« Si j'étais toi je ne le ferais pas chaton. » Je tourne mon regard haineux vers lui.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Je demande en souriant sure de moi.

« Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, non ? » Me dit-il en désignant une masse inerte dans les bras de Demetri.

« C'était mon rendez vous. » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Lâchez là ! »

« Au moindre de tes faux pas, nous la tuons. » Je regarde ma famille qui semble tout aussi anéantie par la nouvelle. Je baisse mes yeux vers Léa qui regarde la scène sans comprendre.

« Ma puce va rejoindre ton papa et quand je te le dirais tu protèges toutes le monde à proximité de papa. » Je la pose au sol, elle me souri et enroule ses bras autour de mes jambes puis cours dans les bras de son papa. Je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'en sortir, j'attends une fissure dans cette défense. Que faire ? Est-ce que tous ces efforts ont été vains ? Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille dans cette impasse. C'est mon rôle de nous sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais soudainement, je vois la masse bouger et ouvrir ses yeux.

« Bella ! » Je souri qu'elle soit toujours vivante. Elle se met debout, je fais un pas vers elle. Mais à peine fait, Aro se retrouver derrière elle. Un couteau dans la main. Inconsciemment je continue à avancer. Il tranche sa joue, celle-ci dégouline de sang. Elle s'agenouille se tenant la joue. Je vois un vampire, qui attiré par son sang court vers elle. Pas le temps de l'intercepter, je crie alors.

« Alice ! »


	21. Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre je suis désolée. J'ai un gros problème ma correctrice ne me donne plus aucun signe de vie ^^ et j'aimerai finir ma fiction avant de partir en vacance. Et je n'ai personne pour me corriger donc si vous avez une béta à me proposer ou si vous voulez me corriger, je vous en serai reconnaissante.

oliveronica cullen massen : De rien gros bisous.

Petitefilledusud : Tu n'as pas tord bientôt la fin ^^ mais faut bien que ça arrive un jour, et ne le dit a personne mais il y aura peut être une suite je ne sais pas encore. Bisous.

Bellardtwilight : Merci.

Lydie's : j'espérai te donner la suite mais pour le moment je ne peux pas snif. Bisous

aelita48 : coucou tu es nouvelle, bah bienvenue ^^, je suis contente qu'elle t'intéresse. Bisous

fan2manga : Bah je n'aime pas trop blablater sur des choses sans importance, c'est peut être bête mais bon ^^. Oh oui et Belle va bien se défouler. Je trouvais ça intéressant qu'on puisse combiner les deux pouvoirs. Autant s'amuser quand on se bat lol. Oh ça c'est sur les Volturis vont le payer et pas qu'un peu. Faut bien que son don s'améliore et c'est plus pratique pour tuer ^^. Bah sinon ça serai trop facile s'ils pouvaient s'en sortir sans que les rois reviennent. Bah tu verras pour Alice^^. Bisous.

MselleMiya : Ouai je suis parti dans un délire là mdr. Pour Jasper on le voit dans le prochain chapitre, là il n'avait pas trop d'occasion d'intervenir. Telle mère telle fille ^^. Bisous.

OH ! Merci j'ai dépassé les 100 com's ^^ merci beaucoup GROS BISOUS.


	22. Chapter 21

BellaSwan12 : Merci. Bienvenue en tant que nouvelle correctrice. Bisous.

Ang'y Gabrielle : Merci pour les compliments. Bella va se venger mais je te laisse voir par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta proposition, mais BellaSwan12 me l'a proposé un poil plutôt que toi. XD.

Chapitre 21

« Alice ! » Elle tourne la tête vers le vampire et ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes. L'homme la relève et va pour mordre son cou.

« Non ! » Je crie. Une forme sombre se jette sur le vampire et le mord à la jambe. Un louveteau ?

« Chris ! » Tout se passe au ralentit, l'homme tombe relâchant ainsi Alice. Chris se débat avec lui affligeant des morsures plus que cruelle.

« Ali ! Maintenant. » La demie-vampire téléporte Alice près d'eux. Jasper se précipite sur elle l'étouffant presque sous ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué chérie, et te voir dans leurs mains ma rendu fou. Je t'interdis, à partir de maintenant de t'éloigner de moi. » Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je vois les trois autres enfants se diriger vers la bagarre.

« Non ! » J'ordonne d'une voix forte.

« Allez-vous mettre en sécurité. » Seules les deux filles m'écoutent, Matheo lui, court rejoindre son ami.

« Bella empêche-le de faire du mal aux enfants. » Me crie Rosalie.

« Je ne peux pas, je pourrais toucher Matheo. » Je regarde la scène, impuissante. Le vieux vampire jette le loup contre le mur. Celui-ci se réceptionne sur ses pattes, puis se fait téléporter vers la famille. Plus qu'un, Aro se dirige vers eux et prend par le col le petit.

« Relâche-le ! »

« Chaton, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre, il me semble. » Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur le cou de mon neveu.

« Tu vas me le payer Aro, je vais te tuer ! » Je crie hors de moi.

« Tu n'es pas en position de force, Bella. Maintenant vous allez tous retourner dans vos cellules immédiatement. » Non ! Je ne peux pas nous laisser retourner dans cette misère. Mais que faire ?

P.O.V Jane.

Enfin un bras de remit.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Me demande Marcus inquiet.

« Ça va aussi bien que pour une personne qui a perdu un de ses bras. » Je réponds ironiquement. Il sourit face à ma réplique.

« Tu vas très bien si tu fais de l'ironie. » Rigole-t-il.

« Quel est la situation ? » Il relève la tête et regarde le centre du salon.

« C'est très mauvais, Aro tient un enfant dans ses bras et menace Bella. »

« Que faire ? » Il semble complètement perdu.

« Marcus, il faut faire quelque chose c'était notre seule échappatoire. Si on se retrouve une nouvelle fois dominé par les rois, s'en est fini de notre liberté. » Je baisse la tête, c'est impossible de se sortir de là, nous sommes perdu.

« Ma puce ! Allez ressaisi toi ! Tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir ? »

« Heu… Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je veux que tu fasses souffrir Caius, ça déconcentrera Aro et je pourrais sauver le petit. »

« Mais, tu te feras détruire s'ils apprennent ta trahison ! » Il me regarde déterminé. Non ! Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Mon cœur se serre, il va se sacrifier pour nous. Je ne peux pas le laisser c'est impossible. Je l'aime !

« Marcus s'il te plait, il doit y avoir une autre solution. »

« Non chérie, il n'y en a aucune. » Je pleurniche sans larmes.

« Je t'aime tellement je ne veux pas te perdre ! Maintenant qu'on pourrait vivre enfin heureux. Non ! »

« Allez, ma puce ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aimerais toujours. »

« Non ! Marcus ! » Il m'embrasse et se relève.

« Non ! » Il me sourit.

« Je t'aime. » Me murmure-t-il. Une vraie tête de mule. Mon cœur est pris dans un étau qui se resserre de plus en plus. Je regarde fixement Caius et le fait souffrir le plus possible. Aro perd son attention sur le petit, Marcus se précipite sur lui et le pousse. L'enfant est libéré, puis disparait pour réapparaitre à coté des Cullen. Les gardes ayant vu l'attaque de mon bien aimé, se jettent sur lui et le démembrent.

« Marcus ! Non ! » Je crie de désespoir.

P.O.V Bella.

Que c'est-il passé ? La scène a basculée en nôtre faveur. J'entends un cri remplit de tristesse. Je me retourne vers la source de se bruit. Jane ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je regarde le corps qui c'est fait écarteler. Non, ce n'est pas possible !

« Marcus. » Je murmure, pas lui, pas un autre mort.

Flash Back.

Jane et moi sommes dans le labyrinthe rigolant de l'air que prend ma fille. Elle jouait avec un chat et lui a marché sur la queue. Celui-ci n'a pas apprécié, il a hérissé ses poils courbant le dos et a feulé sur Léa. Elle le regardait d'un air d'incompréhension, formant avec sa bouche un O.

« Dit moi Jane, tu n'aimerait pas avoir un enfant ? »

« Si pourquoi pas, je ne sais pas si mon compagnon voudra. »

« Ha ha ! Qui c'est ? » Elle ne sait plus où se mettre par rapport à ma question.

« Heu… Tu … Ne le connais pas. » Dit-elle triomphante.

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? »

« J'aurai essayé. » Ricane-t-elle.

« Au faite, ta famille est bien nourrie. » Ajoute-t-elle.

« Ne change pas de conversation, Jane ! » Je réponds méchamment.

« Bah… Heu… il est dans le château. »

« Et ? »

« Il est beau. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'attends la fin de cette dictature pour l'épouser. »

« Jane ! » Je crie indignement.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« C'est Marcus. » Lâche-t-elle enfin.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est une de ces pourritures. »

« Non ne dit pas ça, il m'a sauvé lorsque je me suis rebeller contre Aro. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici et on s'aime. »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bon, bah je lui fais confiance aussi. » Je dis avec un sourire tendre. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Je t'adore, Bella. »

« Tu m'étouffe ! » Elle me relâche en rigolant.

« Tu crois que je pourrait lui parler sans les deux autres monstres ? »

« Tout les soirs, on se rejoint ici, donc tu pourrait venir. » J'acquiesce et regarde ma fille s'excusant auprès du chat.

Fin du Flash Back.

Depuis ce jour, il m'arrivait de parler avec Marcus. C'est un homme cultivé, amusant et attentionné. J'ai aussi appris qu'il cachait certain dérapage des gardes. J'ai put apprécier cet homme, qui ma soutenue face à mes meurtres. Et là, il se fait tuer. Ma Jane ne pourra pas vivre avec l'homme de sa vie, à cause d'eux. C'était le dernier meurtre qu'ils auront fait. Ils ont privé la vie à beaucoup trop de monde, ils n'ont détruit que beaucoup trop de personnes. Ils m'ont empêché de vivre pleinement ma vie avec ma famille. Ils ont empêché mes amies de voir grandir leurs enfants. Ils ont tué ma famille biologique. Ils n'ont fait que répandre le mal autour d'eux. Et ils vont le payer. La colère se diffuse dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux ne reflètent plus que la haine. Je me retourne vers ma famille, remarquant au passage que Jane se retrouve avec eux ainsi que le corps démembré de Marcus. Je fixe ma fille.

« Maintenant ! » Elle s'exécute formant une bulle gigantesque, protégeant ainsi tout mes êtres chers. Je me tourne lentement vers les Volturis.

« Aro je t'avais prévenue, tu vas mourir. » La panique se remarque dans ses yeux. Je lève mes bras en croix. Je sens mes cheveux voler autour de moi. Chaque partie de mon corps ressent cette puissance, qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper. Mes yeux se posent sur Aro, je le voie trembler sous ma puissance. Ce qui me fait bien rire. Je relâche tout mon pouvoir, qui sabbat dans toute la salle. Chaque vampire souffrent et crient de douleur. Seule ma famille est en sureté. Une fois que plus aucun être ne soit vampire, je me dirige vers Aro. Je souri méchamment je me baisse à sa hauteur, je ramasse son couteau.

« Ça fais quoi de perdre face à une humaine ? » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je plante le couteau dans son cœur. Je me relève me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire. Une immense douleur m'envahit, je m'entends crier, on me déchire de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose écarte mes os. J'ai mal au secours! Je pleure, je voudrais mourir.

P.O.V Edward.

Je ne suis que spectateur face à la scène qui se déroule, ma femme doit subir ça toute seule. Elle semble complètement dans un état second. Elle tue Aro de sang froid puis s'effondre en criant. Son corps est pris de spasmes. Je regarde Carlisle inquiet.

« Elle se transforme. » Explique-t-il calmement.

« Léa ma chérie enlève la bulle. » Elle l'enlève et je la dépose au sol. Je cours vers ma femme la prenant dans mes bras. Je la berce en lui disant des mots doux.

« Tout ira bien ma chérie je te le promets. » Artémis me rejoint et semble inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qui a ? » Je demande paniqué devant son air.

« Edward, quand Bella se réveillera, elle ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir tué de sang froid. »

« Mais il le méritait, ils nous ont tous mit en danger. »

« Oui, mais elle s'en voudra d'avoir était une meurtrière. »

« On sera là pour l'aider. » Je dis avec détermination.

P.O.V Alice.

Edward, se précipite vers sa femme. On savait tous que ce jour arriverai. Esmé se dirige vers Léa, enfin je crois.

« Bonjour toi, je suis Esmé, la maman de ton papa. » Dit-elle.

« Bonjour madame, moi c'est Léa. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma maman ? »

« Oh, elle fait un gros dodo, tu sais, elle s'est battu contre des méchants garçons. C'est une héroïne. »

« C'est vrai ? Wahou ! Maman c'est la plus forte. » La petite fait un sourire resplendissant.

« Tata Lice ! Ça te fait mal ? » Demande Matheo en désignant ma joue.

« Non ! Non ! Ça cicatrisera vite ne vous inquiétez pas. Et toi, il n'a pas trop serré ton cou ? »

« Je n'ai mal nulle part. » Dit-il fière de lui.

« Oh ! Ne sois pas fière de toi. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas un endroit pour vous ! Vous me l'aviez promit. »

« Tata, nous t'avons juste promit de rester ensemble. » Réplique Chris.

« Et aussi de ne pas vous attirez d'ennui. »

« Mais, nous allons bien et c'est plutôt nous qui avons attiré des ennuis au monsieur. Tu as vu comment je l'ai griffé. Hein Tata ? »

« Oui Chris, tu t'en es bien sorti mais, s'il vous était arrivés quelque chose vos parents m'auraient tué. »

« Excuse nous Tata. » S'exclament-ils tous en même temps en baissant la tête.

« Vous serez privé de jeux vidéo pendant deux semaine. »

« Mais… »

« Et aucune sorti en dehors du jardin pendant une semaine. »

« D'accord Tata. »

« Et enfin vous aurez des tas de bonbons pour m'avoir sauvé. »

« OUAI ! » Ils se tapent dans les mains, sautent de joie et sourient de bonheur.

« Au faite comment vous avez fait pour venir ? »

« On a mit des somnifère dans le verre de tonton Jacob. Puis on ta suivi grâce à ton odeur jusqu'à l'aéroport. » Explique Isis contente de leur imagination.

« Et comme Matheo avait entendu une conversation de ton voyage en Italie, chez les Volturis. On a suivi une classe d'écolier qui y allait. On a juste du se fondre dans leur masse. Et on t'a encore suivi grâce a ton odeur jusqu'ici voila. » Ajoute Emilie.

« Vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre propre bien. » Ils rigolent et nous allons rejoindre Esmé et Léa.


	23. Chapter 22

Petitefilledusud : Moi aussi pauvre Marcus (une petite larme.) le reconstituer ? Je ne sais pas si c'est dans mes moyens. XD Bisous et bonne lecture.

oliveronica cullen massen : Oui c'est des petits pleins de ressources. Bisous

Lydie's : Hein ? Pourquoi est-il mieux ? Enfin tant que ça te plaise, moi je suis contente ^^. Bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

MselleMiya : Enfin ils sont morts, c'est super ! XD. Heu pour les règles, bah tu auras peut être une petite idée dans ce chapitre. Oui c'est bientôt la fin, il reste encore un chapitre et après c'est l'épilogue. Oh ils ne manqueront pas de profiter du temps perdu.

fan2manga : Oh c'est mieux ainsi, imagine elle devait vraiment tous les toucher on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge. Ils ne sont pas vraiment sauvé par les enfants, c'est juste une aide précieuse, c'est Bella qui les sauve tous. Après il y a eu beaucoup de contribution, Marcus, Jane, les enfants. Enfin tout le monde a participé. Jane / Marcus moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu venir XD ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais bon j'aime bien Marcus donc autant le laissé gentil. C'est une teigneuse notre Bella quand on s'en prend à sa famille. Pauvre Bella, elle va se considérer comme un monstre. Oui ! Je suis fière de mes petits. Oh ! t'attend pas non plus as un truc spectaculaire ça sera toujours Bella.

Bellardtwilight : Bah Merci ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22 :

P.O.V Chris.

Nous marchons vers grand-mère et une petite fille. Une jolie petite fille. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi tous mes sens sont en alerte ? Je croise ses yeux et elle me sourit. Mon cœur s'affole, j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est quoi s'est sensations dans mon ventre ? Je suis malade ?

« Tata, qui est cette fille? » Lice me regarde et sourit face à mon regard perdu.

« C'est la fille de Bella, elle s'appelle Léa. » Je m'approche de Léa et je reste en face d'elle. Elle me sourit encore et me serre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » Me dit-elle, je la regarde perplexe.

« On ne se connait pas. »

« Peut être, mais quand tu as touché le ventre de ma maman, je me suis sentie tellement bien que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de penser à toi, et d'attendre que tu reviennes toucher ma maman. » Elle se détache de moi, se met sur la pointe des pieds et me fait un bisou sur la joue. Je reste interdit, la bouche grande ouverte.

P.O.V Alice.

Je rigole face à la scène, quand Shawn va apprendre ça, nous allons bien rigoler. Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et mon dos rencontre un torse.

« Comment ça c'est passé pendant s'est 7 mois ? » Je demande peinée.

« Tu m'as manqué, je ne savais pas ce qui t'était arrivé si tu allais bien. Mais surtout je me suis demandé si j'allais te revoir. » Il pose sa tête dans mon cou et me rapproche encore plus près de lui. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque et son souffle me fait frissonner.

« Tout va reprendre son cour maintenant, on pourra enfin en profiter. » Je murmure en essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

« Dis donc madame Cullen, vous réagissez toujours aussi vite à mes baisés. Votre cœur bat plus vite et votre respiration se fait irrégulière. »

« Cela pose un problème Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Aucun, c'est certain. » Je me retourne lentement et je fixe ses yeux dorés.

« Je vous aime. » Il me sourit tendrement, pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement.

« Moi aussi, plus que tout. » Me souffle-t-il. Nos têtes se rapprochent, nos lèvres se frôlent, nos mains se joignent, nos corps se pressent encore plus et enfin nous nous embrassons amoureusement, pour faire passer tout l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre.

P.O.V Rosalie.

Je prends mon petit Matheo, qui n'est plus si petit, dans mes bras.

« Tu as tellement changé, mon bébé. » Je l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne.

« Tu m'as fais tellement peur, pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté ta marraine ? Pourquoi t'es tu jeté dans la gueule du loup, enfin du vampire ? »

« Maman, Chris avait besoin de moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, vous auriez put vous faire tuer. Vous êtes inconscient et tu seras puni. »

« Pas la peine, Tata Lice nous a déjà puni. »

« Elle a bien raison. Vous auriez dut rester en sécurité. »

« On vous avait déjà perdu et nous ne voulions pas perdre aussi Tata. On ne voulait pas être orphelins »

« Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? On aurait réussi à revenir. »

« J'ai entendu Tata parler à Jacob. Elle lui disait que si elle ne revenait pas, qu'on devait aller chez les Denali. Nous avons eu peur, peur de ne plus pouvoir avoir de famille, peur de ne plus être aimé, peur que notre bonheur ne réapparaisse plus. Nous avons préféré être avec vous, en danger, que d'avoir peur. » Ses yeux brillent et se remplissent de larmes.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, maman, et toi aussi papa. » Je me retourne et vois Emmett, les bras croisé, dos au mur.

« Oh mon bébé, c'est fini maintenant. » Je le serre fort contre moi.

« Allez mon grand, on va rentrer à la maison, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » S'exclame mon homme en nous prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vous aime et plus rien ne vous arrivera. » Rajoute-t-il sérieusement.

P.O.V Shawn

« Emilie ! Chris ! Mes bébés. » Je crie, ils se retournent et courent dans mes bras. Ma femme nous rejoint dans l'embrassade.

« Vous êtes tellement beau. » Réplique Alicia amoureusement.

« Vous allez bien ? » Je demande en les regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Oui, papa. » Disent-ils en cœur. J'analyse mon fils un peu plus et remarque qu'il saigne de la main.

« Oh mon dieu, mon bébé, ça va ? » S'écrie ma femme en lui désignant sa main.

« Oui, maman, c'est seulement le vampire qui m'a coupé, avec son couteau. » Elle lui caresse les cheveux.

« Maman arrête, tu vas me décoiffer! » Dit-il en rigolant. Elle le lâche et sourit, puis s'occupe de notre fille. Je m'éloigne un peu avec mon fils.

« Tu t'es bien battu et tu as eu de bons réflexes. Sans toi, Alice ne serait peut être plus là. » Il baisse la tête, gêné.

« Je sais papa. »

« Tu es fort, mon fils et je suis fier de toi. » Il relève la tête vivement.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, peu de jeune louveteau aurait été aussi courageux que toi. » Je le serre dans mes bras. Je me détache et lui tapote la tête.

« Arrête, mes cheveux tu vas… » Un rire enfantin le coupe dans sa phrase. Je regarde d'où il peut bien venir et je vois Esmé chatouiller la fille de Bella. Je me concentre sur mon fils et je remarque qu'il fronce les sourcils en regardant la petite. Puis, il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je demande inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas papa, je… Elle… enfin cette fille, me rend bizarre. Je la regarde et j'ai envi de la prendre dans mes bras. » Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je la regarde et la vois rougir en remarquant le regard insistant de mon fils. Eh si ! Je souris.

« Ce n'est rien mon fils, tu comprendras plus tard. » Il me fixe intensément, essayant de déchiffrer ce que je sais. Je rigole.

« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. » Je le vois bouder et retourner vers sa mère. Je regarde une dernière fois Léa et je le suis.

P.O.V Elena.

Ma meilleure amie va enfin devenir une petite vampire. Je saute de joie. Mon mari reste près d'elle, inquiet pour sa sœur de cœur. Je sens une petite main se joindre à la mienne. Je baisse la tête.

« Maman ! Je t'aime tellement. » Elle pleure.

« Oh ma chérie, moi aussi. » Je m'accroupis, l'enroule dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » Je la regarde dans les yeux et je vois toutes sa souffrance et sa peine.

« Ma puce, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne pouvais pas partir, les méchants vampires m'en empêchaient. Je voulais te voir, je voulais rentrer. Mais c'était impossible. Pardonne moi ma chérie, je te promets de ne plus te laisser seule. Plus jamais ! »

« Tu me le promets ? » Je lui tends mon petit doigt.

« Promit ! » Elle me sourit et accroche son petit doigt au mien.

« Elena, nous allons déposer Bella dans une chambre. » M'explique mon mari, en passant à coté de nous, sans oublier d'embrasser sa fille fortement sur la joue.

« Je te suis, mon cœur. » Je vais pour le suivre, mais une petite main m'en empêche. Je me retourne et vois ma fille en larmes.

« Qu'est ce qui a, ma puce ? »

« Ne me laisse pas ! » Je la sens totalement apeurée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule.

« Je ne comptais pas te laisser seule, tu viens avec nous accompagner Bella. » Elle sèche ses larmes aves ses poings et s'accroche très fort à ma main. Je l'embrasse sur le haut du crane. Puis nous suivons Edward, qui porte Bella.

P.O.V Jane.

Tout est enfin fini, mais aucune joie ne s'infiltre en moi. Tout en moi est mort. Je m'écroule sur le sol, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me balance d'avant en arrière. Je suis seule, je suis morte, je suis maudite, je me déteste. Pourquoi lui ?

« C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. C'est de… » Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sur le sol, à répéter s'est mots inlassablement. Je ne pourrais plus être dans ses bras. Plus sentir son odeur. Plus l'embrasser. Plus le toucher. Plus l'aimer. Plus rien, le seul être qui me faisait vivre c'était Marcus. Mais il n'est plus. De voir toute cette famille heureuse et dans les bras de leur amant, me donne envie de vomir. J'aimerais qu'ils souffrent comme moi au lieu de rire. Ils sont égoïstes, je les détestes. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

« POURQUOI ? » Je crie dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde se retourne, et se rend compte de leur manque de tact. Ils n'osent pas venir vers moi. Normal je ne les connais pas. Je veux ma Bella ! J'ai besoin d'elle. Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux en sanglotant. Après cinq petites minutes dans cette position, une main vient s'égarer dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. Je relève la tête, Léa me regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Tati Jane, tient un bisou qui guéri. » Elle suit le geste à la parole et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je souris face à l'intention qu'elle me porte.

« Vient on va voir tonton Marcus ! Il fait dodo là, mais, il faut le réveiller. » Cette petite m'étonnera toujours. Je n'ai pas envie de lui apprendre la triste nouvelle. Elle me tire le bras, je me lève et nous nous dirigeons vers mon fiancé. Il lui manque un bras et les deux jambes. Hein ? Mais ils ne lui avaient pas arraché la tête aussi ? J'ai du mal voir. Je caresse sa peau tristement.

« Tata regarde, le bras de tonton il marche tout seul. » Effectivement, son bras se rapproche de son corps et s'y raccroche, suivi des jambes. Ce n'est pas possible, il est vivant. Un espoir renait en moi. Je le vois papillonner des yeux et me sourire.

« Tu n'as quand même pas crut te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement si ? » Dit-il en me taquinant.

« Oh ! Marcus. » Je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Puis mon poing s'abat sur son visage.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur. » Il rigole et m'embrasse.

« Comment as-tu put croire que je disparaitrais sans feu ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas le premier vampire, à être trop faible pour se reconstituer. »

« D'où je sui faible moi ? »

« Oui tu es faible et complètement abruti. »

« Je ne suis pas un abruti ! »

« Pourtant, tu agis comme tel. »

« Et si, je te demandais de m'épouser, est-ce que j'agirai toujours comme un abruti ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça fait dix minutes qu'on parle et tu ne me l'as pas encore demandé. »

« Jane Marie … heu c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

« Abruti ! »

« Ok donc, Jane Marie Abruti… » Je le coupe en rigolant.

« Arrête ! Et soit un peu sérieux. »

« Jane Marie Smith veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Avec grand plaisir, mon cher Marcus. » Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

« Beurk, bon je vais retourner voir Esmé, maintenant que tonton est réveillé. » Nous rigolons face à cette petite puce, qui sois dit en passant est surprenante.


	24. Chapter 23

petitefilledusud: Moi aussi je suis contente pour Marcus ^^. Bisous

oliveronica cullen massen: De rien. Bisous.

fan2manga: Chris et Léa, je t'avoue c'est mes petits chéris, mes petits préférés. Fallait bien des retrouvailles, on allait pas commencer un nouveau chapitre comme ci de rien était. Marcus c'est aussi mon petit préfèré XD je pouvais pas le tuer laissant une jeune femme épleuré. Soyons fou pour la demande, y'en a mare des trucs traditionnels. Le réveil de Bella ? Bah surprise dans ce chapitre. Bisous.

P.O.V Bella.

J'ouvre mes yeux, je regarde les rideaux qui sont suspendu au dessus de moi. Ils sont de couleur bordeaux, mais pas uni, il y a des zones plus foncées que d'autres. Je peux voir chaque fil qui les constitues, croisant soit par en dessous, soit par au dessus d'un autre fil. J'entends des pas, qui font des allers et retours dans la pièce. Puis, je sens une odeur exquise, qui me donne des frissons. Je décide de me redresser, mais avant même que l'information monte à mon cerveau, je me retrouve déjà debout, à coté du lit. En face de moi, il y a deux hommes, une femme et une enfant. Qui sont-ils ?

« Bella ? » Un homme aux cheveux cuivrés s'adresse à moi.

« Bella, ça va ? » Il me fixe inquiet, comme s'il se préparait à agir aux moindres de mes actes.

« Petite puce, nous sommes là je sais que les sensations que tu ressens peuvent te paraître bizarre, mais nous allons t'aider à surmonter ça. » Me dit gentiment l'autre homme, un châtain. Je souri, je me sens bien avec lui.

« Oh Bella, tu nous as fais une peur immense. » Réplique la jeune femme, en se précipitant vers moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, je me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce, en grondant et en montrant mes crocs. Elle baisse la tête et l'enfant cour et s'accroche à ses jambes.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Tati ? » Demande la petite fille en me regardant.

« Elle est perdue, ma chérie. » Elle acquiesce aux dires de la femme. L'homme, qui m'a parlé en premier, se rapproche doucement vers moi. Je grogne encore plus fort.

« Bella, tu ne nous reconnais pas ? C'est moi, Edward ! » Je le fixe intensément, essayant de me rappeler de quelque chose.

« N'es pas peur, je viens vers toi, je ne te ferais aucun mal. » Je le laisse faire, méfiante. Il me tend sa main et inconsciemment je la saisie. Il me colle contre son torse, enroulant ses bras derrière mon dos.

« Je suis là ! Tu es en sécurité, ma chérie. Je t'aime. » Il m'embrasse sur le haut du crane, je relève la tête et regarde ses lèvres. Il semble voir mon hésitation et il pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Le baiser est doux. Et là, tout me reviens en mémoire. Mon enfance, la mort de mes parents, les vampires, les Cullen, mes meilleures amies, mon frère de cœur, les loups, les enfants, la mort de mon oncle, les Volturis, leurs destructions et ma fille.

« Où est Léa ? » Je m'écrie en repoussant mon mari.

« Elle est avec Esmé, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vas-tu ? Tu te souviens ? »

« Je… Tout est différent… Mes sens sont beaucoup plus développés. C'est bizarre… Tu sens très bon sois dit en passant. Et oui je me rappelle de tout. » Je réponds en l'embrassant.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Trois jours. »

« Je suis enfin l'une des votres ? Comment je suis ? »

« Tu es magnifique, chérie ! » Me dit-il, en me prenant par les hanches.

« Je peux me voir ? » Il me pousse vers le miroir, derrière Artémis. Je lui souris en passant à coté. Ma peau est beaucoup plus pâle et parait plus douce. Mes cheveux on l'air beaucoup plus soyeux et brillant. Mes yeux, eux, sont Bordeaux. C'est moche, je fais une grimace.

« Quoi, tu ne t'aimes pas ? » Me demande-t-il anxieux.

« Si, mais mes yeux ! » Il rigole et rajoute.

« Ils changeront quand tu te nourriras. Au faite tu n'as pas soif ? » Maintenant qu'il me le dit, je sens ma gorge bruler un peu. Je lui montre celle-ci.

« Je m'en doutait. Tu veux chasser ou je te donne directement du sang ? »

« Je veux voir Léa, maintenant ! »

« Ok, je te donne du sang. » Il me tend un verre avec du sang. Je sens l'odeur et je m'en lèche les babines. Je le bois en une traite.

« Est-ce du sang humain ? » j'interroge inquiète.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ça sentais extrêmement bon. »

« C'est du pumas, je vois que tu as de bon gout, Bébé. » Je sens quelque chose tirer mon haut. Je me retourne et tombe sur Isis.

« Tata, tu es belle. »

« Merci ma chérie, toi aussi. Tu as bien poussé, dis donc. » Elle rigole. Elena me serre dans ses bras incluant sa fille.

« Tu as fais des miracles, les Volturis ne sont plus, grâce à toi. » Je vois Artémis et Edward se regarder perturbé. Oui ! Je les ai tués. Je suis un monstre. Je me déconnecte de la réalité. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, J'ai tué de sang froid Aro.

« Je suis un monstre. Je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre… » Je ressens une vive douleur sur ma joue. Je vois Elena avec la main levée.

« Mais tu es malade ? Qu'est ce qui ta pris ? » Je demande en colère.

« On t'appelle depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et tu réagissais plus. »

« J'ai tué Elena, j'ai agis comme eux, je suis un monstre! » La douleur sur ma joue reprend de son ampleur.

« NE REDIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA. » Crie-t-elle, hors d'elle.

« Sans toi, nous serons retournés dans le cachot, tu nous as sauvé. » Dit-elle plus calmement.

« Et pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu as déjà tué des personnes lors de la première bataille. »

« ILS ETAIENT DES VAMPIRES. » Je crie à mon tour en colère.

« Là, j'ai tué un être humain. » Je rajoute en baissant la tête.

« Cet homme était une ordure, tu as perdu ta famille à cause de lui. » Elle a raison, mais le mal que je ressens en moi, est toujours là. Oui, grâce à elle, il n'est plus aussi fort. Mais, il est toujours là. Et il restera.

« Nous t'aimons Bella, c'est tout ce qui compte. » s'exclame Elena en me caressant la joue.

« Bon, je crois qu'une petite fille attend ton retour avec impatience. » Je la remercie et la prend dans mes bras. On se détache et je prends la main de mon homme et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

« MAMAN ! » S'exclame ma fille, à peine rentrée. Elle court vers moi et je la réceptionne dans mes bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Maman, tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Oh ! Que tu es belle. » Je souris franchement.

« Je t'aime, ma princesse. » Je relève la tête et je vois toute la famille, enfin réunie.

« Alice ! » Je m'écrie en la prenant dans mes bras.

« HA ! Tu es enfin là. » Dit-elle.

« Ça va ? »

« Bien sur, on abat pas Alice aussi facilement. »

« Tu es incorrigible. » Je secoue la tête, fataliste. Mon regard est attiré vers le fond de la salle. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

« MARCUS ! » Je m'exclame fortement en rigolant et en courant. Je saute dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien, à ce que je vois. »

« Comme pour Alice on ne m'abat pas aussi facilement. » Je le tape derrière la tête.

« Aie ! Fais gaffe tu fais mal. » Je souri et lui tire la langue.

« Très mature ! » Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Coucou, la nouvelle vampire. » Je me tourne la tête vers la gauche. Ma Jane ! Je la regarde attentivement et remarque une alliance à son doigt.

« Coucou la nouvelle futur mariée. » Nous rigolons.

« Oh, Jane je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » Nous sautons comme deux gamines. Marcus la prend par la taille pour qu'elle se calme et lui embrasse le cou. Je laisse les deux amoureux et je passe dans les bras de tout le monde. Je vais vers ma fille, qui regarde Chris en rougissant. Celui-ci la fixe intensément, puis se décroche rapidement du regard de Léa. Je me rapproche de mon homme et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre les enfants ? »

« Je pense que Chris c'est imprégné de notre fille. » M'explique-t-il joyeusement.

« Tu le prend plutôt bien. »

« Oui, de plus, d'après ses pensées, il compte rester éloigner de notre fille. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'aime pas se qu'elle lui fait ressentir, il se sent dépendant d'elle et sa l'énerve. » Un fou rire me prend, il pense ça maintenant mais, des quelques années, ça sera tout autre.

Nous sommes restés encore un mois, pour le mariage des nouveaux souverains de Voltera. Jane et Marcus gouvernent le royaume avec beaucoup moins d'exigence et de dureté. Les anciens gardes sont revenus et ont repris leurs postes. Les vampires transformés en humain ont servis de repas pour tous ceux qui voulaient se venger. Caius a été le premier à se faire dévorer. La vie a repris enfin son cour. Il est l'heure, pour nous, de rentrer à Forks. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. Je suis plantée devant Jane.

« Ma chérie, tu vas me manquer. Après s'est 8 mois de cohabitation, ne plus te voir va être dur. » Me dit-elle.

« Je reviendrais te voir, promit. Faudra bien un jour que tu sois maman. Donc je serai là ! » On se serre fortement, la gorge nouée. On se détache et on se sourit. J'enlace Marcus et nous montons en voiture. Je ne vois pas Tim et Jennie nous suivre.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » Je demande.

« Non ! Nous allons faire notre vie, ici. » Il répond en tenant sa compagne par la main.

« Ok ! Jennie, heureuse de t'avoir connue. »

« Moi aussi, Bella. » Dit-elle sincèrement. Je fais un signe d'adieu. Et les voitures démarrent. Léa s'allonge et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

« J'espère revenir bientôt et revoir tata Jane. » Avoue-t-elle en baillant. Elle ferme ses yeux, puis, s'endort rapidement.

« Je te le promet. » Je lui souffle en me retournant pour voir une dernière fois, avant un certain temps, le château. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport dura 2 bonnes heures, à une vitesse relativement élevée. Une fois dans l'avion, il ne reste plus que 10 heures et nous sommes enfin arrivés. L'odeur des humains m'attire, je sens ma bouche se remplir de venin.

« Ma puce, ça va ? » Je serre les accoudoirs et les déforment avec mes doigts.

« J'ai soif Edward ! » Je murmure en me battant contre l'envie de les vider de leur sang. Mon mari fouille en vitesse dans un sac et sort une bouteille noire.

« Tient boit ! » Je m'empresse d'obéir. Plus le liquide se répand dans ma gorge, plus la soif se calme.

« Merci, mon cœur. » Je l'embrasse, mélangeant ma salive de sang, à la sienne.

« Humm, c'est encore plus délicieux dans ta bouche. »

« Beurk, vous êtes dégoutants. » S'exclame ma fille, assise à ma droite, à coté du hublot. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

« On verra dans quelques années, ma chérie si tu trouveras toujours ça dégoutant. » Elle me regarde horrifiée par l'idée qu'elle passe par là. Elle se retourne vers la fenêtre et fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je fini la bouteille mais je préfère quand je chasse.

Flash back.

C'est ma première chasse et je suis toute excitée. Mes frères et sœurs viennent aussi. Nous nous s'enfonçons dans la forêt et je sens une odeur alléchante. Je cours vers celle-ci et je vois un puma. Je me prépare à lui sauter dessus, je m'élance et il m'échappe. Je le regarde indignée, il me grogne dessus et je saute à nouveau sur lui. Je referme mes bras sur… Du vide ! Il m'énerve, pendant une dizaine de minutes je lui cours après. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. J'essaye une dernière fois, une nouvelle fois rien. Ce que je n'avais pas prévus, c'est de me retrouver la tête la première dans la boue. Des rires résonnent et je me retourne furax. Tout le monde me regarde et je vois Alicia me sourire, innocente.

« Alicia ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux mon puma, alors je te pris de me laisser manger en paix. »

« Sinon ? »

« Sinon ça ! » Je lève ma main et la resserre en face de son homme. Il se plie de douleur.

« Sadique ! » rigole-t-elle

« C'est bon je te laisse. On voulait juste jouer. » Je grogne et mange enfin mon puma.

Fin du Flash back.

Mon mari rigole face à mon souvenir. Je baisse souvent mon bouclier, pour lui faire plaisirs. On atterrit enfin. En sortant de l'aéroport, un Jacob en colère nous attend.

« Vous êtes pas mort ? »

« Non, désolé, tu devras encore nous supporter. » Répond Alice en souriant.

« Je ne veux plus jamais garder vos monstres d'enfants. » Crie-t-il.

« Oh, ce n'était que des somnifère. »

« Quoi ! Que des somnifères ? Et le fait qu'ils m'ont attaché ? » Alice se retourne méchamment vers les petits, les parents respectifs, aussi.

« Je rajoute deux semaines d'interdiction de sortie. » Dit le lutin avec un regard menaçant. Les parents approuvent, laissant Alice imposer la punition. Mais à partir de maintenant, la garde d'Alice est terminée. Les parents vont enfin reprendre leurs rôles.

« Oh, ils savent déjà comment s'y prendre avec les chiens. Je suis fière d'eux. » S'exclame Emmett en souriant.

« Sale sangsue ! Ne me demander plus aucun service. » Déclare-t-il en boudant, faisant rire au passage tout le monde. Nous rentrons dans la villa, je porte la petite dans notre chambre, le temps que sa propre chambre soit préparée. Je la dépose sur notre lit et elle s'endort. Avec Edward, on se pose sur le canapé et nous la regardons dormir paisiblement. Nous commençons enfin à vivre la vie qu'on aurait dut avoir.


	25. Epilogue

petitefilledusud: Je n'allais pas vous laissez sans un épilogue qui est le plus loong chapitre que j'ai écri, j'était inspirée, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous.

fan2manga: Bah oui un baiser ça ne peu que remonter les souvenirs ^^. Je pense que d'être un assassin ne doit pas être facil. Tout fini bien donc toute le monde doit être heureux^^. Pour Chris, c'est claire que ça plait à Edward qu'il ne compte pas s'approcher de sa fille. Imagine on ne pique ta bouffe, tu ne serais pas contente surtout si tu es affamée^^. Les enfants sont des chenapans, ils preferaient garder la sequestration de Jacob sercret. Mais non! ^^. Bisous

bellardtwilight: Merci. Bisous.

aelita48: Merci, enfin le retour à la normale. Pauvre Jacob, il en a vu de toute les couleurs. Bisous et bonne lecture.

MselleMiya: Coucou tu m'as manqué^^. Oh ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es de retour. Je suis contente que ces derniers chapitre t'ont plu, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira aussi. VIVE les enfatns, moi je les adore. Et oui c'est la fin, tooute bonne chance à une fin. Quand elle chasse elle l'utilise sur Artémis pour sa venger, donc oui elle l'a toujours ^^. Bisous

Lydie's: C'est pas grave je t'en veux pas ^^. Merci beaucoup. Non c'est pas fini il reste l'épilogue^^, au départ je voulais faire une suite mais comme j'ai pas mit de pouvoir aux enfants, je ne peux pas faire la suite que je veux. Voila encore du Chris/ Léa ce chapitre leur et totalement dévoué. Bisous

oliveronica cullen massen: De rien. Bisous

JE PREVIENS IL Y AURA PAS MAL DE FAUTE, COMME JE PART SE SOIR EN VACANCE ET QUE MA CORRECTRICE N'A PAS PUT M'ENVOYER MON CHAPITRE CORRIGEE. JE VOULAIS VRAIMENT FINIR MON HISTOIRE AVANT DE PARTIR DONC SOYEZ INDULGENT ^^ BISOUS

* * *

Epilogue.

P.O.V Bella.

Quinze longues années ont passé depuis notre aventure chez les Volturis. Les enfants ne sont plus vraiment des enfants. Leur croissance accélérée c'est stabilisée autour de leurs huit ans. Ils garderont ainsi une apparence de vingt ans éternellement. Au lycée, ils sont considérés comme nos cousins.

« Chris Claker, espèce d'abruti descend tout de suite que je te fasse la peau. » Crie ma fille en colère. Léa est devenue une belle jeune femme, qui attire pas mal de regard. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns cuivrés arrivant aux épaules, et ses grands yeux marron remplient de malice. Elle n'est ni trop mince ni trop grosse, elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut. Actuellement elle n'est vêtue que d'une serviette cachant son corps mais laissant dépasser ses jambes. Elle n'était pas très grande, comme sa maman.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Cullen ? » Réplique Chris en descendant nonchalamment. Il avait troqué son gel contre des cheveux en bataille, qui lui donne beaucoup de charme. Il est vêtu d'un baggy noir et d'un débardeur blanc moulant. Il fait beaucoup de sport et sa musculature pourrait damner un saint.

« JE TE DESTESTE ! » S'écrie-t-elle en le giflant.

« Ma chérie qu'est ce qui se passe. » Je demande gentiment.

« REGARDE CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ! » Dit-elle en colère. Elle défait la serviette autour de ses cheveux.

« Le vert te vas très bien au teint. » Rigole le jeune homme. Ma fille s'apprête à se lancer sur lui pour l'égorger. Je la retiens à temps.

« Laisse ma puce, on va arranger ça. Attend moi ici ! » Je pars dans ma salle de bain chercher de teinture. Je redescends et croise Chris avec des yeux argenté. Ça me rappelle son père ! Je rejoins ma fille qui se tient l'épaule en grimaçant.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Ma fille me regarde perdue.

« Je ne sais pas, on se disputait comme d'habitude. Et il m'a reluqué, ses yeux ont changé de couleur et il m'a bousculée violement. Et j'ai fini contre le mur. » Je secoue la tête fataliste, il ne veut toujours pas se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour ma fille. Léa doit donc subir ses changements d'humeur et ses blagues. Après une heure pour arranger ses cheveux, ma fille se regarde dans le miroir.

« Au moins, le vert est parti. » Je dis pour lui remonter le moral. Elle se frotte les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

« Ne pleure pas ma chérie. »

« Mais regarde, j'ai des cheveux marron. MARRON ! Je n'ai même plus mes mèches cuivrée. »

« Mais ne t'en fait pas, elles repousseront. » Je la serre dans mes bras.

« Oui, dans plusieurs MOIS ! » Elle se détache et cour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je soupir.

« Tata ça va ? » Je me retourne Isis se tient devant moi tenant la main de Matheo. Ces deux là se sont mis en couple, il n'y pas longtemps. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Isis se faisait maltraiter par des filles qui étaient jalouse d'elle. Car, le plus beau gosse du lycée, qui était en l'occurrence Matheo, s'intéressait à elle. Et au moment où l'une de ces chipies a voulu lever la main sur Isis. Matheo s'est interposé, les faisant ainsi déguerpir. Depuis ce jour là, ils forment un couple.

« C'est Léa, un jour elle va exploser. Chris la pousse à bout. »

« Qu'est ce qui lui fait ? »

« Il a remplacé son champoing par une teinture verte. On a réussi à lui rendre sa couleur normal, mais elle n'a plus ses mèches. » Les beaux yeux vert d'Isis s'écarquille.

« Oh ! Il a fait fort cette fois-ci, il est même allait trop loin. Elle adore ses cheveux surtout ses mèches car c'est la seule chose qu'elle a en commun avec Edward. Je vais la voir. » Elle se précipite dans les escaliers faisant virevolter ses beaux et soyeux, cheveux châtain.

« Je ne comprend plus Chris. Il est tellement différent quand il est loin d'elle. C'est un super pote et un super cousin, il protège Isis comme sa petite sœur. (Je rappelle, Chris et Amélie sont les enfants d'Alicia et Shawn. Alicia et Elena sont sœur. Donc comme Isis est la fille d'Elena, elle est la cousine des deux jumeaux.) Il m'a même laissé sa bénédiction pour sortir avec elle. Je ne le reconnais plus en présence de Léa. » Explique Matheo, je lui souri tendrement.

« Vient je vais t'expliquer. » Nous nous dirigeons dans le salon pour s'assoir.

« Tu sais que les loups, pour trouver leur âme sœur ont l'imprégnation ? »

« Heu … Oui, comme les parents de Chris ? »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Chris est un loup, il est comme son père, donc il a aussi l'imprégnation… »

« Et il s'est imprégné de Léa, c'est ça ? » Me demande-t-il en me coupant.

« Oui, le problème c'est qu'il n'accepte pas ses sentiments. Mais ça c'est depuis qu'il est petit, dès qu'il a vu Léa, il a décidé de ne pas s'en approcher. Et depuis, il fait tout pour qu'elle le déteste. » Je le vois froncer des sourcils.

« Mais il est bête ! »

« Oui, mais il se rendra bien compte un jour, j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Ma fille peut être rancunière, si on lui fait trop mal. » Il se lève furieusement.

« Il n'a pas le droit de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. » Et il part. Je me retrouve toute seule et je regarde par la fenêtre. Je souri, Noah et Amélie sont assis dans le jardin. Elle est placée entre les jambes du garçon. Son dos (à elle) coller a son torse (à lui ^^). Et comme pour la protéger, il a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une grande amitié, mais dans quelque temps ça sera tout autre. Noah est le fils d'Alice et Jasper. Il y a quinze ans, peu après notre arrivé à la villa. Alice a rêvé d'un bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Et 1 mois après, elle nous a annoncé sa grossesse. Noah a la même corpulence que son père, et la même folie des magasins que sa mère. Il a des cheveux noirs et longs, qu'il attache en catogan. Et des yeux d'un noir profond avec de l'or au centre, qui le rendent mystérieux. Amélie a placé sa longue chevelure, qu'elle laisse à présent détachée, sur son épaule gauche, pouvant ainsi parler tranquillement à Noah. Cette position lui permet de poser sa tête sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille.

P.O.V Matheo.

Je me dirige furieusement dans la chambre de cet imbécile de Chris. J'ouvre la porte violement, celle-ci se fracasse presque contre l'armoire à coté.

« Oh mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? » S'écrie-t-il en se levant du lit.

« C'est à toi qu'on devrait demander ça. Tu es vraiment un s***** avec Léa. » Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclaires, je serai déjà foudroyé.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« C'est ma meilleure amie ! »

« Ce n'était qu'une blague ! » Moi qui commençais à me calmer, là c'est foutu, il me met en rogne.

« QU'UNE BLAGUE ? C'est vrai qu'elle était morte de rire ! »

« Elle n'a aucun humour. »

« Et toi aucune intelligence ! Tu t'en fiche de lui faire du mal ? »

« Oh, mais c'est bon, elle a retrouvé ses cheveux. »

« A moitié, mais là n'est pas la question. Grandit un peu, un jour tu iras trop loin. »

« Bon c'est bon tu as fini ? »

« OUI ! » Il m'énerve, je sors de la chambre en grognant.

P.O.V Léa.

Isis vient de quitter ma chambre, elle m'a remonté le moral. Demain nous allons chez le coiffeur me faire des mèches. Ça parait peut être futile, mais appart mes mèches j'ai rien qui ressemble a mon père. Et il les adore mes cheveux, il en est fière. Quand je me suis coupé les cheveux l'année dernière, il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. Je ne veux pas le décevoir une nouvelle fois.

« Toc Toc. » La porte s'ouvre et mon père rentre.

« Coucou ma puce. » Dit-il tout sourire.

« Salut. » Je réponds en baissant la tête.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Me demande-t-il inquiet.

« Si, si ne t'inquiète pas. »

« J'ai appris la mésaventure. Ce n'est pas grave, tu seras toujours aussi belle à mes yeux, tout comme ta mère. Tu lui ressemble tellement. » Elle relève la tête furieuse.

« Justement, la seule chose qui n'est pas comme ma mère, on me l'a enlevé. » Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras.

« Calme toi ma puce ça va aller ! » Il me berce en me caressant les cheveux.

« Chris m'insupporte. » Il rigole.

« Je te comprends, mais appart lui en parlé je ne vois pas quoi faire. »

« Le vendre, c'est une bonne idée non ? »

« Léa ! » Dit-il avec un air réprobateur.

« Oh moins j'aurais essayé. »

« Toc. Toc. »

« Entrez ! » Je crie à travers la chambre.

« Coucou, oh tu es là mon amour ? »

« Oui je reste un peu avec notre fille. » Il se lève de mon lit et embrasse ma mère. Je roule des yeux.

« J'ai une superbe nouvelle. » S'exclame ma mère toute excitée.

« Vas-y, dit nous tout. » Je réponds enthousiaste.

« Jane vient nous rendre visite avec Josh et Lizzie. » Je saute dans toute la pièce, trop contente. Je sors de la chambre en courant

« Isis ! Josh et Lizzie vont venir à la maison. » Je crie dans toute la maison.

« Quand ? » Crie-t-elle de sa chambre. Ça fais deux ans qu'on ne les avait pas vue. J'ai eu une petite liaison avec Josh mais c'est du passé. Jojo et Liz sont des jumeaux et les enfants de Jane et Marcus. Deux ans après notre départ de Voltera, Jane a demandé a ma mère de la transformer. Malgré la difficulté qu'a eut Marcus à s'adapter à la nouvelle condition de sa femme, car ils ne sont pas végétarien là bas, ils ont pu avoir deux enfants. Ce qui a enchanté les parents. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

« Heu… Tu as dit, qu'ils arriveront quand ? » Ma mère rigole et répond.

« Après demain dans la matinée. » Je cours de nouveau dans le couloir.

« Isis ! Ils arrivent dimanche. »

P.O.V extérieur.

Le dimanche en question est arrivé avec beaucoup de lenteur. On sonne à la porte, Léa s'y précipite et saute dans les bras du seul homme.

« Josh ! Tu m'as manquée. »

« Toi aussi princesse. » Elle serre fortement Liz dans mes bras. Après le moment de retrouvaille Léa, Isis et Amélie, embarquent Lizzie dans une des chambres pour lui raconter toutes les nouveautés. Pendant se temps Josh rejoint les garçons pour jouer à la console. Rigolant beaucoup avec Matheo et Noah. Chris et lui ne se sont jamais entendu, allez savoir pourquoi !

P.O.V Léa.

Nous redescendons après une bonne heure de parlote.

« Et les gars vous venez avec nous au bord de la rivière ? Il fait beau, donc autant en profiter. » Ils se regardent et d'un commun accord, ils acceptent.

« Les enfants nous, nous allons chasser. Donc ne nous attendez pas avant le début de la soirée. » S'exclame Alice.

« Ok, à toute. » Les parents s'en vont, et nous nous dirigeons vers la rivière. Je retrousse mon pantalon, je m'assoie sur le bord de l'eau et plonge mes pieds dans celle-ci. Les filles se sont installées sur une serviette pour bronzer et papoter. Les garçons, eux, jouent au foot. Sauf un, Josh, qui se pose a coté de moi, passant l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Comment va Sophie ? » Je demande en souriant.

« Elle va bien, elle me manque déjà. Tu sais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous nous quittons plus. Je l'aime comme un fou. Je vais quitter le château pour vivre avec elle à la fin de l'année. »

« C'est super ! Mais tu continueras tes études ? Hein ? Tu as intérêt, surtout si tu veux continuer dans l'art. »

« Oui princesse, les études avant tout. » Dit-il en rigolant, Je le tape sur le bras.

« Te fou pas de moi ! » Je réponds en boudant.

« Promit je réussirais mes examens. Au faite tient ! » Il me tend un papier.

« Je te l'avais promit, j'espère que ça te plaira. J'en ai mit du temps à le faire, je voulais que ça soit parfait. » Son dessin est magnifique, nous sommes tous (les enfants.) représentés en noir et blanc. La ressemblance avec les vrais nous est surprenante. Josh avait fait un travail de maitre. On pourrait croire être pris en photo. Sur le dessin, on prend tous la pose en souriant.

« Je l'adore, tu es un amour. » Je lui saute dessus et lui fais un énorme câlin. Il rigole fortement attirant les regards des autres. Le problème ? La position dans laquelle nous somme. Je suis allongée sur lui. Chris nous fixe méchamment.

« Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs. »

« Vas te faire voir Claker. » Je réponds en me relevant. Il repart dans son activité.

« Wahou ! Il est jaloux le chien. »

« Jo', arrêtes. Il me déteste c'est tout. »

« Tu sais entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. »

« Tais-toi, imbécile. »

« Ok, ok je me tais. Bon je vais rejoindre les filles. » Il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. Je reste les pieds dans l'eau à regarder son chef d'œuvre. Je l'adore ce dessin, il est parfait. Il représente tellement bien les liens qui nous unissent tous.

« Hey ! Léa le ballon s'il te plait. » Me crie Noah.

« Non c'est bon je vais le chercher. » S'exclame Chris. Il se dirige en courant vers moi. Josh et les filles sont justes derrière lui, Josh me montre ses pouces et je souris tendrement. Chris se retourne pour voir à qui je souriait. Quand il se retourne vers moi ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il court toujours, le ballon et juste à mes cotés. En le récupérant, son genou rencontre mon dos et je tombe dans l'eau.

« Bah alors Léa tu voulais prendre un bain ? La prochaine fois essaye au moins en maillot de bain. » Rigole-t-il. Je serre les points et je remarque une feuille. Oh, non ! Le dessin est foutu à cause de l'eau, l'encre dégouline. Je sors de la rivière et me met à pleurer.

« Léa ! » M'appelle inquiet Josh. Chris se retourne.

« Tu as dépassé tout ce que je pouvais endurer. Tu n'as aucun respect pour les autres, tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Et je te hais du plus profond de mon âme. »

P.O.V Matheo.

Après la tirade de Léa, ses larmes coulent encore plus. Elle saute par dessus la rivière et s'enfonce dans la forêt les mains sur le visage. Je me rapproche de Chris. Isis est la première devant lui.

« TU N'ES QU'UN C**. » Cri-t-elle en le giflant.

« Vous venez les filles, on rentre. » Elles partent et moi j'arrive devant Chris. Et mon poing rencontre sa joue.

« Va la voir, et tu as intérêt, à ce qu'elle rentre avec le sourire. Sinon tu nous perds tous. » Avec Noah on prend le chemin du retour. Mais avant j'entends :

« Quand tu te seras expliqué avec elle, dit lui que je fais toujours un double au cas où, et donne lui ça. » Réplique Josh, puis nous rejoint.

P.O.V Chris.

Josh m'a donné un papier. Il se fou de moi ? Je me transforme en loup et saute par-dessus la rivière. Je repère son odeur facilement avec mon museau. Je la vois assise sur un tronc d'arbres, et je l'entends pleurer. Mon cœur se serre, je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse. Je me retransforme et mets mon short. Je me rapproche.

« Léa ? »

« Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Léa, c'est bon ce n'était que de l'eau. Combien de fois je t'ai jetée toute habillée. » Je m'assoie à coté d'elle.

« Je m'en fiche d'être mouillée. Josh m'avait fait un magnifique dessin et tu l'as détruit en me faisant tomber dans l'eau. » Ses pleurs doublent.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. »

« Même si tu aurais sut, tu l'aurais comme fait, tu n'as aucun cœur. » Mon cœur me fait mal, ses paroles me blessent et je baisse la tête, honteux. Elle a raison, je l'aurais fait quand même.

« Heu… Josh m'a dit de te donner ça. » Je lui tends un papier.

« Ha, aussi, il a di qu'il faisait toujours un double. » Elle ouvre le papier et sourie tendrement, ses larmes se calment.

« C'est quoi ? » Je demande en lui désignant la feuille. Elle me montre et je nous vois tous entrain de sourire.

« Il est beau, c'est lui qui fait ça ? »

« Oui ! » Dit-elle heureuse.

« Tu doit beaucoup l'aimer ? »

« Oui, je l'aime énormément. »

« J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse. » Je me lève et m'apprête à partir quand une main me retient.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bah seulement que en tant que petit ami, j'espère qu'il saura s'occuper de toi. » Je dis tristement. J'ai tellement mal, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle appartienne a quelqu'un d'autre. Je la veux pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle rigole et s'exclame :

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est vrai nous avons eu une relation, mais ça remonte à loin. Je le considère comme un frère maintenant. Et il est en couple, il compte même s'installer avec elle. » Je me sens léger, mon cœur bat à la chamade.

« Ha ! J'ai l'air bête. »

« Oh ! Pas plus que d'habitude. » Réplique-t-elle.

« Hey ! » Je réponds indigné. Puis nous partons dans un fou rire.

« Pourquoi on ne s'entend pas aussi bien ? Pourquoi depuis notre vrai rencontre, tu sembles me détester ? Pourquoi ? » Je me renfrogne.

« Rien ne changera croit pas. » Je réponds pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

« Dit moi ! »

« Il n'y a rien à dire lâche moi. » Je commence à m'énerver. Elle accroche sa main à mon bras.

« Je veux savoir ! » Dit-elle en colère.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher. » inconsciemment je la pousse et elle tombe sur le sol. Elle me regarde furieusement et se jette sur moi. Nous tombons à terre, elle sur moi. Nos visages très près l'un de l'autre. Ma respiration s'accélère.

« POURQUOI ? » Crie-t-elle.

« PARCE QUE… » Je réponds comme un c**.

« PARCE QUE QUOI ? » Crie-t-elle encore plus fort. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve.

« PARCEQUE JE T'AIME. » Je lâche finalement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire.

« C'est vrai ? » J'avais envi de lui dire non, mais au point où en est, autant tout dire.

« Oui. » Je murmure. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Tout mes sens deviennent fous. Et ça rend fou aussi mini Chris. M**** ! Pourvu qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

« Mais si tu m'aimes pourquoi tu es si méchant. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je te détestais pour me faire ressentir toute ses choses bizarres. Car dès que tu étais trop proche de moi, mon corps et ma tête, veulent que je me rapproche encore plus. Dès que tu me touches, j'ai envi de te prendre dans mes bras. Dès que je regarde tes lèvres, j'ai envi de les embrasser. Je voulais que tu me détestes, pour ne pas perdre la tête à ton contact. »

« C'est raté, je ne te déteste pas, j'éprouve même tout le contraire. » Elle bouge pour se mettre mieux, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. M****, elle a compris pour mini Chris. Je lève les yeux. Elle rapproche sa tête de la mienne.

« Tu es beaucoup trop près. » Je dis mal à l'aise

« Et alors. » Réplique-t-elle.

« Tu as bien vu comment mon corps répondait. Si tu te rapproche, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser. » Elle souri malicieusement.

« Donc tu n'aimes pas là, si je fais comme ça. » Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. « Léa, arrêtes, je vais te sauter dessus. »

« Je t'aime. » Murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. Je frissonne et au moment où nos regards se recroisent, Je l'embrasse passionnément. Nous roulons sur l'herbe, tout en nous déshabillant.

P.O.V Matheo.

Je tape dans les mains de mes ami(e)s. Nous venons de les espionner. Et nous sommes heureux de la tournure des choses.

« Bon… Heu… Nous devrions peut être partir. Ça devient chaud dans les parages. » S'exclame Noah. Nous rigolons et nous rentrons à la maison. Laissant les deux nouveaux amoureux prendre leur pied.

« Où sont Chris et Léa ? » Demande Bella.

« Oh ! Ils font des trucs d'adultes. » Shawn et Edward se regardent paniqués.

« Ha ! Enfin, il s'est décidé à lui déclarer sa flamme. »

« Oui tata. » Répond Isis.

P.O.V Bella. 5 ans plus tard.

« Voila comment se sont mis vos parents. » J'explique aux enfants de ma fille et de Chris.

« C'est trop mignons. » S'exclame les filles.

« Trop fort tonton/papa. » Répondent les garçons. Les enfants me remercient de l'histoire et partent jouer. Je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

« Moi aussi ma Bella. »

« Elle est magnifique notre petite famille. »

« Oui tu as raison. Grace à toi nous avons put avoir cette vie. Je t'aime tellement, merci pout tout ce bonheur que tu nous apportes. Tu es un ange amour. » Nous nous embrassons amoureusement.

Bien sur Ils vivront encore plein d'aventure. Mais c'est là que fini la plus aventureuse de toutes. Et malgré que ses mots ne me plaisent pas, il faut bien les dire donc :

Fin.

Ps : Merci à tous, de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir laissé des reviews et de m'avoir suivit pendant un mois dans cette histoire. Merci. BISOUS


End file.
